A Couple of Harts
by reilert79
Summary: An Alt/Meeting story. Jonathan and Jennifer meet through the strangest of ways... Long, but worth it :)
1. Chapter 1

***Jennifer's Apartment***

Jennifer came home from work, and put her stuff down. She went and changed clothes, throwing on some yoga pants and a tank top. Her New York apartment was small, but comfortable. She and a friend from college, Paige, had found it, and snapped it up. It was advertised as a 4 bedroom, 2 bath Apartment. However, they discovered when they moved in that the previous owner had bought two apartments and connected them with a door. So, Jennifer had her side all to herself, and Paige had her side. They shared a long balcony, with an incredible view of the skyline and the Brooklyn Bridge. They each had their own kitchen, and their own space. It was the best arrangement they could have asked for. They had lived together for 3 years now, and knew each other inside and out, and were very protective of each other.

"Paige, you home?"

No answer.

Jennifer decided to take time for herself and enjoy a glass of wine on the balcony. She had just sat down when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, I am so glad you are home. It's me. Listen, I have a date tonight and I screwed up, and I booked another date too. So, will you do me a favor and entertain the second guy while I am on my way home from the first one?"

"Sure, I guess. What's his name?"

"Jonathan. He's supposed to be pretty handsome".

"Ok. What time is he supposed to be here?"

"7:45. So tell him that I am stuck at an office thing and I will be home as soon as possible. I owe you one".

"No problem".

They hung up the phone, and she looked over at the clock.

7:42.

"Shit, I better change clothes".

She hurried to her room and threw on a black spaghetti strap dress, and some stacked flip flops, and was dressed just as there was a knock on the door.

"Coming".

She opened the door, to the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Hi, are you Paige?"

"No, I am her roommate, Jennifer. Come on in, you are welcome to wait for her here. She should be home soon. I was just about to have some wine on the patio, would you like to join me?"

"Sure, wine sounds great. Thank you".

"Absolutely".

She disappeared into the kitchen, glad that he couldn't see the effect he was having on her. She could feel her face blushing, and opened the freezer to cool herself off.

She poured him a glass of wine, and then took it to him on the patio.

"I hope white is ok, it's all I had."

"It's fine, thank you".

' _God, he has the most beautiful eyes'._

"So how do you know Paige?"

"I don't. A mutual friend set us up. Tonight is our first date".

"Oh, how nice. Well, she's a lovely girl, I am sure you two will hit it off".

"Forgive me if I am overstepping, but I was wondering, since you are her roommate and all, can you give me some advance pointers on what she's like? I just have no idea what to expect, and I would hate to mess this up".

"I suppose I could. But isn't the point of a blind date for two people to meet each other without any preconceived notions?"

"Yes, but it isn't completely a blind date. I have seen a picture of her."

"I see. So, what did you think when you saw her?"

"Well, she's gorgeous. My friend said the photo was a few years old, but that she looked the same."

"That's a possibility".

"What do you mean, possibility?"

"Paige likes to change up her hair color often. And she sometimes wears colored contacts. So, you might meet her as a blonde haired, blue eyed girl, but then within a matter of days, she's a green-eyed redhead".

"I see. Well, that is helpful information".

"What exactly were you told about Paige, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That she writes articles for a magazine, and that she is feisty, smart, and witty".

"All of that is true. Only thing I would add is that when she does something, she does it 100%, more if she can. When she loves, she loves hard, and she loves with her whole heart. If she lets you in, you have a friend for life, just don't abuse the privilege".

"Well, thank you for that information. I am glad to know a little something about her before I meet her".

"Blind dates are hard. Believe me, you have my sympathy".

They chuckled, and she finished her glass.

"Would you like some more wine?"

"Sure, thank you".

He handed her his glass, and she ran into the kitchen and refilled both of them.

She brought him his glass and set down hers.

"I will be right back, please, make yourself at home".

He nodded.

She headed to her bedroom, to escape into the bathroom for a minute.

She stared at herself in the mirror, and saw how flushed her face was. It would be easy to blame her red cheeks on the June heat, but she knew better.

'Get a grip, Jennifer. He's Paige's date. No sense falling for him now'.

Just as she was leaving the bedroom, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, it's me. Is he there yet?"

"Yes, and where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here by now!"

"I'm sorry. I kind of hit it off with my first date and we stayed a little longer. Do me a favor, will ya? Have him meet me here at the bar, and you come with him and I will buy you a drink for helping me out. Can you also bring me a black sweater? Mine is in my closet on the back of the door".

"Sure, ok. See you in a few".

"Wait! What's he like?"

"He is tall, dark hair, broad shoulders, so handsome. He has the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen, and he is very polite and charming".

"Great. Glad to hear it. Thanks a million".

She hung up, and went and got Paige's sweater, and then found Jonathan again on the patio.

"Hi, sorry. Listen, Paige just called. She wants us to meet her at the bar across town, if that's alright. She wants me to accompany you, and bring her this sweater, and have a drink, then I will just take a cab back home".

"Great. Except you don't have to take a cab home. I have a car service, I will be more than happy to have them bring you back".

"Thank you, that's very kind of you".

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute or two, and finally Jonathan broke the ice.

"Shall we?"

She nodded, and grabbed her purse and keys.

After locking up, they headed out.

He opened the door for her, and she slid right into his limo, and scooted over to make room for him.

"This is so nice. Do you always travel in limos?"

"Not always. I have offices here in New York, but I don't have a car here, so when I am here, I usually use the car service. In the long run, it's cheaper than taking taxis everywhere".

"And a lot safer than the subway".

She was quiet for a few minutes and then she looked over at Jonathan.

"What kind of work do you do?"

"I own my own business. Well, actually, I own several businesses. I started out as a telecommunications company, and then I started buying businesses that produce products that are in line with my company's interests. Now I have 24 companies, and I am the CEO."

"That's pretty impressive".

"Thank you. I enjoy it. I didn't have a silver spoon in my mouth growing up. Hell, there wasn't one anywhere around me, so it's nice to know that I came from nothing and still managed to be successful".

"So, you mentioned that you have offices here, but not a car. Where do you live when you aren't here?"

"Los Angeles."

"That's a gorgeous city".

"Do you get out to LA much?"

"No, I am usually here or in London. In fact, I go to London every 6 weeks or so, stay a couple weeks, and then come back here".

"Why do you travel back and forth so often?"

"I am a journalist for the New York Times. I also have an international journalism job, so that's how I make the two work."

"I see. I am in London a good bit, it's a lovely city".

"It certainly is".

They were both quiet for a few minutes, and just looked out the window at the scenery. Traffic was so slow going over the bridge, that it took them almost 3 times longer than normal to cross it.

"Geez, I wonder what is taking forever".

Jonathan opened the sunroof and quickly stood up and stuck his head out, to see what was going on, before ducking back into the limo.

"Looks like a bad accident has the bridge blocked".

He used the limo phone to call the bar and hopefully have the bartender alert Paige that they were on their way.

Jennifer had rolled down one of the windows and was looking at the skyline.

After a few minutes, she looked back at Jonathan.

"I bet Los Angeles doesn't have a beautiful skyline like this".

"No, but we have a beautiful coastline. There's nothing quite like seeing the coastline when you are on a boat sailing in"

"Oh, you sail?"

He nodded. "I was in the navy, and picked up a few things. I also own my own sail boat, plus a couple other boats. Sometimes, the best peace and quiet is what you find out on the ocean, in a boat, with complete solace".

"Or maybe it's when you take a horse out and ride out deep into the woods and are alone with your thoughts".

"I take it you like to ride horses".

"Yes, very much so. I grew up on a horse farm in Maryland. Horses were my life for many years".

"I have a horse ranch, and ride myself from time to time".

He leaned forward and opened the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

He handed one to her.

"Oh, thank you. What a great idea".

She opened the bottle and took a sip.

She set the water bottle in the drink holder, and started rubbing her temples.

"Are you ok? You got pale, all of a sudden".

"Yes, thank you. I get headaches, and sometimes, they come on without any warning, like this one".

He scooted over towards her, and began to rub her shoulders.

As soon as he touched her, they both felt an electricity between them.

"Is this helping?"

"Yes, actually. Thank you".

He rubbed her shoulders for about 20 minutes, and then she turned and told him thank you.

"You are the headache ninja- my headache is actually gone".

"Glad to help".

He sat there, staring at her a few more minutes, and then worked up the courage to ask her a question.

"So, which of you is older?"

"What do you mean?"

"You or Paige- who is the older one?"

"Oh. Well, my birthday is in November, and hers is the end of January. So, we are almost 3 months apart".

"I bet that was hard for your parents".

"Not really. It was just me at home. My mom passed away when I was about to start high school, so I went to boarding school. I am not sure where Paige went".

Jonathan had a very confused look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing".

"I'm a journalist. I can tell you are thinking something. So, tell me- what is it?"

"I must have been given some wrong information, is all".

"About what?"

"That you and Paige were twins".

"Me and Paige? Who on earth told you that?"

"I was shown her picture, and told that her name was Paige. When I showed up tonight and you answered the door and said you were Jennifer, I naturally assumed you were her twin".

He pulled the picture out of his wallet.

It was a picture of her from a friend's wedding a few months ago. She had been standing next to Paige, but Paige had been cut out of the picture.

"Jonathan…who told you this was Paige?"

"My business associate Drew Granderson".

"Nope. That's not Paige. This is me, this is our friend Stacie, and Paige was on the other side, but she's been cut out of the picture".

"I see. My apologies".

"No apology necessary". She smiled at him.

"So, you said you were a journalist. Is that how you met Paige?"

"Yes, in college. Then we worked together at the Boston Chronicle, straight out of school. Now she writes for Travel magazine and a few other freelance publications. I work for an editor at the New York Times and an international editor, but I am not required to go to the office".

"So, basically, you could write from anywhere?"

"Theoretically, yes".

"And anyone can hire you to write an article for them?"

"Yes, that's right".

"What would you say to coming to California in a few weeks, and writing an article for my company?"

"I would say great. What is the subject I would be writing about?"

"Me".


	2. Chapter 2

"You? Why would you want me to write about you?"

"Well, it's a long story, but basically every now and then the board of directors has me do something about myself so that they can show potential investors and clients who runs the company. It's usually some lame video or cheesy article. I don't want that anymore. I want something real, something that is straight to the point, but shows them they are dealing with someone honest, intelligent, and trustworthy".

She nodded.

"I suppose I could fly out for a few days. I have a policy that I follow, that has always worked well for me in the past. I am known for my copious amounts of research, and I typically will get more information than I need, and then pare it down. I never print anything inflammatory or unfavorable."

"I trust you. I am happy to answer any questions that you might have as long as I can proof it before the board sees it".

"Certainly".

She dug a card out of her purse and handed it to him.

"Set it up with my editor, so that it's official. He'll say yes, but you still gotta go through him".

"Will do". He took the card from her and his fingers brushed hers as he grabbed it. They both felt it, but neither of them said anything.

An officer came by on foot and knocked on the glass. Jonathan rolled it down.

"Sorry folks, bridge is completely closed. As soon as you can, please turn around, might be another 45 minutes, could be as long as 4 or 5 hours if you stay. Turning around is your best option".

"Thank you, officer".

He rolled the window back up, and then rolled down the privacy glass between them and the driver.

"Driver, as soon as you can, turn around and we will try to figure something else out".

He picked up the phone and called the bar, and the bartender found Paige.

He handed the phone to Jennifer.

"Paige? Hey, it's me. Listen, Jonathan and I are stuck in traffic, the bridge is closed. So if you can get home, meet us at our apartment….Ok, perfect. See you as soon as we can get there".

She handed the phone back to Jonathan.

"She's taking the last ferry and said she will meet us back at our place".

"Sounds great. I am so sorry to have taken up your evening. I hope you didn't have plans?"

"The only plans I had were to relax in my pajamas. You're fine".

The limo started to move again, and they were able to go around the block and then head back to Jennifer and Paige's apartment.

They arrived back at the apartment in about 40 minutes, and Jonathan paid the limo driver extra and sent him on his way.

They came inside the apartment to find Paige and another guy sitting and laughing on the couch.

"Paige, this is Jonathan, Jonathan, this is Paige".

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you".

"Jennifer, this is Owen. I met him tonight and thought he would be perfect for you".

"Hi Owen, it's nice to meet you".

Jonathan looked at Paige.

"Well, the bridge is out, so we can go somewhere uptown, if you are still up for it".

"To be honest, I am beat. What if we just hung out here tonight, and the next date, if you are game, is my treat?"

"I am definitely fine with that. I can order us some pizzas if you'd like".

"Certainly".

Owen spoke up then. "We could always play some beer pong, if anyone's interested. Or darts".

Everyone was in agreement, so they placed their pizza order with the pizzeria across the street.

Paige went to the kitchen, to get everyone some wine, and Owen went to help.

He was going in the kitchen as she was coming out, and they collided, spilling red wine all over Paige and the floor.

"Oh no! Jennifer, do you have a mop?"

"Yes, I will get it".

"Paige, I am so sorry".

"Oh, that's alright. Accidents happen".

Jennifer mopped the floor, and Jonathan began to look for another bottle of wine. Owen wiped the wine off the door and the wall, and Paige went to take a shower.

Jennifer went and poured the mop bucket into the sink.

"Here, let me help you".

Jonathan leaned down and lifted the bucket for her.

"Thank you".

"Certainly".

After she had finished cleaning up the mop and the mop bucket, Jonathan turned to her.

"We have a problem. We are out of wine".

"Oh, no problem. Let me see if Paige has any in her kitchen".

She came back a minute or two later.

"Nope. I will just run down to the liquor store on the corner and get some more".

"I tell you what-you shouldn't go alone. I will accompany you. We can get some more wine, and pick up the pizza while we are out".

"Perfect. I will run tell Paige".

She went to Paige's side, and stuck her head in the shower and told her where they were going.

"Ok, see you in a few. Get some cash out of my purse".

"We will settle up later".

She and Jonathan headed out. Owen was on the patio, on his phone.

They walked downstairs and stopped at the liquor store first.

"What kind of beer do you like?"

"I am a Miller Lite guy. But I am not particular".

"Owen had a Heineken in his hand when we walked in. Guess we should get him that and what you want, and wine for Paige and me."

"Do you drink beer?"

"Every now and then. If I do, it's Michelob".

"Michelob is good. Corona is good too".

They grabbed some beer and a few bottles of wine, and Jonathan refused to let her pay for it.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's fine, if we had made it to the bar, I was planning on buying all of our drinks and food anyways".

"Well thank you, you are very kind".

He let her carry the bag with the beer, and he took the heavier one with the wine. They crossed the street, and picked up the pizzas, and headed back to the apartment.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a beer drinker".

"Really? Why not?"

"You have this air of class and sophistication around you, and I had you pegged as a wine and champagne girl".

"I like those too, but sometimes, you just need beer".

"I agree".

They came back in to the apartment, and found Paige and Owen chatting on the couch.

"Food! I am starving! Thanks, Jennifer. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Jonathan paid for all of it".

"How very kind of you, thank you".

"Sure, no problem".

Jennifer played hostess, and got everyone plates and cups.

"We could eat outside, it's perfect weather".

"Sounds good to me".

"Fine with me".

"Certainly".

Owen and Paige took the pizzas outside to the balcony. Jonathan followed them and grabbed some pepperoni. Jennifer took them plates and cups and went back to get napkins. She was coming back with the napkins, when Owen lifted the pepperoni pizza to switch it out with the cheese pizza, lost his balance and dropped both pizzas over the side of the balcony.

He quickly turned back to everyone.

"I am so sorry. Let me order some more".

Paige was laughing, and Jonathan looked heartbroken. Jennifer was irritated.

Owen went to order some more pizza, and came back a few minutes later.

"They are closed. How about Chinese?"

Jennifer was the only one who hadn't gotten any pizza.

"It's alright. I will just find something in the fridge".

She headed to the kitchen. Owen and Paige stayed on the patio. A few minutes later, Jonathan came into the kitchen.

"Are you alright? You can have my other piece of pepperoni if you want".

"I'm fine. I will just have a salad".

She didn't have a lot of salad ingredients, so her salad wasn't that big. It didn't take her long to eat it at all.

Just as she finished, Paige and Owen came in, and Owen set up the beer pong.

"Girls against guys?"

They were all in agreement.

"First one to make the other team drink all their cups wins".

Jonathan went first for the guys, and sank a cup, so Jennifer drank it. Paige went first for them and missed. Owen went next and missed. Jennifer went and did a trick shot. Her ping pong ball touched the rim of all of their cups and went straight into the middle one.

"You are kidding me. How did you do that?"

"It's all in the wrist. Drink up boys, girls win".

Jonathan loosened his tie, and took it off. He picked up a cup and drank it, and Owen took a cup and drank it. It took them about 20 minutes, but they finished their cups.

"How about some Darts next?"

"Sure".

Jennifer went and got the dartboard and hung it up, and got the darts out.

Paige and Jonathan teamed up, and Jennifer and Owen teamed up.

Paige was a little tipsy, so she missed the dartboard each time. Jonathan got 2 bullseyes. Owen got 2 fours, and Jennifer got 2 bullseyes.

"Congratulations".

"Thank you".

"Let's do a tournament now. See who is the overall winner."

They all agreed, so they all got 4 darts. Jonathan went first, and got 3 bullseyes and a ten. Paige went next and only got one dart on the board. Owen got 2 darts on the board. Jennifer got 3 bullseyes and the last dart was exactly on the line of the ten or the bullseye.

"That's a bullseye".

"No, that's a ten".

"It is not. It's a bullseye".

"No, it's a ten".

"Do-over?"

"Fine".

They took the darts out, and did a do-over. Jonathan got 3 bullseyes and an 8. Jennifer got 3 bullseyes and a ten.

"Congratulations".

"Thank you, you were a worthy opponent".

Paige and Owen got comfy on the couch, and turned on a movie. Jonathan and Jennifer sat on the other couch.

After about 20 minutes, Paige and Owen were passed out. Jonathan and Jennifer were all into the movie. Jennifer got up and turned the lights off, and made it as dark as possible.

After the movie was over, Jennifer turned the lights on, and she and Jonathan went and sat on the terrace.

"I love coming out here looking at the skyline at night".

"I can see why. It's beautiful".

She turned to him. "Allow me to apologize for Paige. She usually doesn't pass out like that".

"Oh, that's alright. She had a good bit to drink, it's not a big deal".

"Well hopefully, the next time you take her out, you two can have a real meal together and nobody will tie up the bridge and you can really get to know her".

"Perhaps. I am planning on going home in 2 days though, and she was pretty clear that tonight was the only night she was free. So, next time might be a while".

"Well, she's a great girl if you can get to know her".

They sat out there a little longer and then went back inside, to find that Paige had gone to bed. Owen was putting on his jacket.

"Thanks for a lovely evening. I just put Paige in bed, she's out like a light".

"Thank you, Owen, it was nice to meet you".

"I'll call you".

He kissed her cheek and then headed out.

Jennifer started straightening up, and Jonathan helped.

"I know I was here to meet Paige tonight, and things didn't go as planned, but it was lovely meeting you though. Thank you for a pleasant evening".

"You're welcome. Thank you for making the evening pleasant".

She grabbed the dart board off the wall and put it back in the box, with the darts. She went to the hall closet, and was struggling to get it on the top shelf.

"Here, let me". He took it from her and slid it to the top shelf.

"Thank you. Hang on, right there".

She disappeared into her room to get the step stool she had borrowed earlier. Suddenly, he heard a crash.

He ran in there and found her on the floor, under a pile of boxes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jennifer, are you alright?"

No response.

He got the boxes off her, and picked her up and took her and laid her on the bed.

He ran and grabbed a dishtowel and put some ice in it, and came back and put it on her head, where she had a nice knot forming.

She began to stir.

"It's ok. You're alright, I think. Just lay still".

"I'm alright. Thank you". She sat up and held the ice pack to her head for a few minutes, and then drank some water.

Jonathan got up and went and looked at her closet.

"Your shelf collapsed. You will need a contractor to come fix it for you".

"Great. Just what I need".

"Should be an easy fix".

He stacked up the boxes and put them against the wall. She grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom, and emerged a few minutes later in her robe.

"I think I am going to turn in. Thanks for rescuing me off the floor".

"Don't mention it. Do you mind if I use your phone? I need to call my limo driver".

"Certainly, help yourself".

He picked up the phone and dialed the number and then got no answer.

"No answer. Guess I will take a cab".

"You can't take a cab at this time of night, it's not safe. You could always stay here. You are welcome to the guest room".

"Are you sure it's no trouble?"

"None at all."

She went and made sure he had the linens he needed and got him some extra pillows. The room was small, so they were standing very close to each other.

"If you need an extra blanket, it's in the closet, top shelf".

Her eyes got all glossy, and she momentarily stumbled.

"Whoa….hold on. Let's get you back to bed". He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He went and grabbed her a bottled water and a bottle of Aleve from the counter, and then brought them to her.

"Here, take some of these and then, you know, back at it with the ice".

"Thank you. I'll be fine."

"I will be in the next room if you need me".

She nodded.

He went to the guest room, and took his suit pants off. He decided to sleep in only his boxer briefs. He piled his clothes up in the chair and then climbed into the bed.

He was just about to fall asleep, when he heard it.

"Jonathan?"

He got up and went to Jennifer's room.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. But try as I might, I can't get the bottle open".

"Oh, no bother. Here, let me".

He had a hard time getting it off also, but finally got it. He put two pills in her hand and then put the top back on.

He held the ice pack while she drank the water.

"Now, just lay back, gently…there, that's it".

He helped her get settled and held the ice pack for her while she drifted off to sleep.

' _She is so beautiful'._

He gently took his hand off the ice pack and started to ease off the bed. She whimpered, so he quickly put his hand back on the ice pack, till she fell back asleep.

Finally, he just climbed under the covers and slept next to her, making sure that he kept his distance.

***The next morning***

He heard the commotion before she did, but it woke them both up.

Paige was slamming cabinets and being loud.

He could tell she was coming their way.

"Jennifer where is the-"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"You bitch!"

She slammed the door and headed back to her side of the apartment.

Jennifer stirred a little.

"Paige, why are you so angry?"

She opened her eyes and rolled over.

Jonathan was laying right there, staring at her.

"Good morning. Your head is much better".

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Just helping with the ice pack, and then we fell asleep is all. Nothing else happened, I swear it".

"I better go talk to her".

She got up, and put her robe on, and then headed to Paige's side of the apartment.

Jonathan heard knocking, and then a door closing and then muted yelling.

He went and changed clothes in the guest room, and emerged just as Jennifer was coming back to her side of the apartment.

"She's upset. I tried to explain to her that nothing happened between us, but she insists that you were her date last night and if you were going to stay here, it should have been in her bed, not mine. I'm sorry, but I don't think you will get a second date with her, because of me".

"You have nothing to apologize for, this isn't your fault. When she calms down some, she will realize that. I hate to leave you when things are in a mess, but I must be getting to the airport. Are you going to be ok?"

"I think so. I will wait till she calms down and try to talk to her again".

She walked him to the door.

"Thanks again, for a lovely evening and for rescuing me from the closet floor".

"You're welcome, glad to help. And it was you who made the evening lovely".

He kissed her cheek.

"I will call your agent today and set up that interview. See you soon".

"Thanks, see you soon".

She closed the door behind him, and then went to take a shower.

Paige left in a huff, and they still weren't speaking. Jennifer wrote her a note telling her that she was sorry that they were fighting, and that when she was ready to talk about it to let her know, and went and put it on Paige's kitchen counter.

She got dressed to head to the office for a bit, but as she was just about to leave, there was a knock on the door.

She opened it to find a man standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, I am here to fix a closet shelf. I was hired by Jonathan Hart".

"You were? He didn't have to do that… come on in".

She showed him the shelf, and he told her it would only take about 30 minutes.

She sat down and read a magazine while she waited, and then when he was finished, she showed him out.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Not a thing. Mr. Hart paid in full".

"Well thank you".

She headed to the office, and was hoping that Paige would be in her office across the hall. No such luck.

"She left today for a 3-day trip. Won't be back till Monday".

Jennifer went to her desk, and found the most beautiful flower arrangement sitting on it. She dug in to the bouquet and found the card.

'Thank you for a lovely evening. Hope these put a smile on your face. -Jonathan'.

"How very kind of him".

She got to work researching him, and about an hour later, her editor told her that he had called and specifically asked for her.

"All the arrangements have been made. He wants you to fly out tomorrow, and stay about a week".

"Perfect. I will see you when I get back".

She returned to her desk, and continued to research him, and drew up some questions she wanted to ask him, and topics she wanted to discuss.

Around 3, she called it a day, and headed home.

***Jennifer's apartment***

She got home and changed clothes and started putting the boxes in her closet back on the shelf. She was glad to get that job over with. She popped the cork on some wine, and poured herself a glass.

She wrote Paige a note that she would be going to California for an assignment and would be gone a week, and put it on her kitchen counter, next to the other note. She really hoped they would be able to talk when she got home.

She went and packed a bag and did some laundry, and tried to spend the rest of the evening relaxing.

She called and made a hotel reservation, and looked over her tickets. She had to be at the airport at 6 a.m., so she went and set her alarm. She was trying to remain impartial, but she had a good feeling about this.

***The next day***

Jennifer was up and ready to go at 5:30 a.m.

She caught a taxi and headed to the airport. She had a wonderful flight, and was pleased that he had sprung for first class.

She landed in LAX, and went to her hotel to check in. After dropping off her things and freshening up some, she took a taxi to Hart Industries to check in with Jonathan.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer checked her watch while she was on the elevator. 11:47.

She got to his floor and headed towards his secretary.

"Hi, I was hoping I could see Jonathan Hart for a few minutes. I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"Certainly, go right in".

"Thank you".

She opened his office door, and walked in. He was sitting at his desk.

"Hi! I didn't expect to see you today".

"Well, I just wanted to come by to give you this list I made of interview topics and questions. If you aren't happy with it, we can revise it by tomorrow".

He gave it a glance over and handed it back to her.

"I have no problems with any of that".

"Perfect. What does your schedule look like tomorrow?"

"How about 11 a.m., here? We can do the interview, and then I will drive you to my ranch, and we can ride some horses for a bit".

"You have horses?"

"Yes, I do".

"That sounds wonderful".

"How was your flight?"

"Great. Thank you for arranging it, and thank you also for the beautiful flowers and for the handyman you hired to fix the shelf".

"You're welcome. I hope he did a great job".

"He did. The boxes stayed where they were supposed to".

"How are things with Paige?"

"The same. She left to go on a trip for 3 days, so I left her a note. I am sure we will patch things up when I get back".

She glanced at her watch again, and then looked back at him.

"Well, I've taken up too much of your time. I better go. I will see you tomorrow here at 11".

"What hotel are you staying at? Just in case I have to leave you a message".

"The Beverly Hills Hilton".

"Nice place."

"Yes, it seems to be. Well, thank you for your time, and I will see you tomorrow".

She saw herself out, and headed back to the hotel.

She ordered in room service and then got to work on her article. She was busy writing down her initial observations of him, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, glad I caught you. It's Jonathan Hart. Listen, something came up, and I have a meeting tomorrow morning that will take up our time, so I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight and we can start the interview then".

"Sure. Where shall I meet you?"

"At your hotel. I will swing by and pick you up, say in about an hour?"

"Perfect. See you then".

She hung up the phone and went and showered and changed clothes.

She was sitting in the lobby when he came in.

"Hi."

"Hi. What a pretty dress".

"Why thank you".

He showed her to the car, and opened the door for her.

' _He's such a gentleman'._

They chatted as they drove.

"What restaurant were you thinking?"

"Chez Hart".

"I wasn't aware that you owned a restaurant".

"I don't. My houseman, Max, is the best cook in town. He's cooking us a gourmet meal".

"You have a houseman?"

"It's a long story. But basically, he befriended me when I was a kid, and set me on the straight and narrow, made sure I got an education. As soon I was established, I let him move in with me, and I pay him to keep the house. He's a chauffeur, houseman, man of all things. But most of all, he's the best friend I have in this world, and the closest thing to family".

"He sounds like an original soul".

"He is, very much so".

He drove her to a very nice house, on the outskirts of Los Angeles.

"I found this house a few years ago. It's called Bedford Place. It's the right size for two people. Just 3 bedrooms, 3 baths, plus a bonus room I turned into a bed and bath for Max. Has a nice pool in the back, and a gorgeous view of the canyon".

They pulled up to it, and she could see it was a Cape Cod style split level. It was gray outside, with a dark roof.

"You have a beautiful home".

"Thank you. I completely redid it- hardwood floors throughout downstairs, tile in the kitchen, wall to wall carpeting upstairs, light yellow walls throughout the house, neutral colors."

"I can't wait to see the inside".

He opened the door for her and they went inside.

"Mr. H., right on time".

"Hi Max. This is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Max Brennan, my houseman, and friend".

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Edwards".

"Lovely to meet you, Max".

He and Jennifer went and sat on the couch, and Max brought them some wine.

"Dinner should be ready in about 10 minutes".

"Sounds great. Smells wonderful".

"What are we having Max?"

"Stuffed chicken breasts, wild rice, and sautéed vegetables".

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"You're in for a treat. Max's stuffed chicken is legendary".

Dinner was served shortly after, and they ate outside on the patio.

Jonathan told Jennifer all about his childhood.

"At some point when I was 2 or 3, I was taken to the Mission Street Orphanage. When I was 12, nobody had adopted me and the nuns stopped showing me to prospective parents, and told me that since I was too old to be adopted, that I needed to learn some life skills. So, I got a paper route of sorts. It was supposed to be a paper route, but instead, I planted myself on a corner in front of a busy convenience store and started selling papers there. Max came by one day, and bought a paper for me, and then came by every single day after that. About 4 months into my paper job, one day it was pouring. I got there, and was trying to find a spot that wasn't soaked, and Max was waiting on me. We made a sign that said "Papers in the Chrysler", and sat in his car playing cards all day. From then on, I knew I had Max in my corner. When I was a little older, I fell in with the wrong crowd, and stole a car to impress some friends and got caught. I called Max from jail, and he bailed me out and promised to not tell the nuns, if I worked off my debt to him on the weekends. So, for about 3 months of Saturdays, I was cutting his grass and sweeping his porch and washing his car. When I turned 18, he became my legal guardian, and I moved in with him. After graduation, I joined the navy, and then when I got out of the navy, he put me through college at USC. I had just graduated from USC, and had an idea for a business, but I was broke. So, he fronted me the money when the bank turned me down, and about 2 years later, I bought that bank, and paid him back in full, with interest, and he's been living with me and working for me ever since".

"That's so sweet".

"Max has saved my life in more ways than one, that's for sure".

"Have you ever thought about finding your real family, or finding out what happened to them?"

"I used to ask the nuns, but they would never tell me. Now, those who could tell me can't tell me because they are passed on, and those who would tell me can't because they don't know".

They cleaned up the dishes, and then said goodnight to Max.

"Dinner was exquisite, Max. Thank you".

"Anytime, Miss Edwards."

Jonathan gave her a ride back to the hotel, and told her he would call her tomorrow as soon as his meeting was over.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, Jonathan. I really enjoyed it".

"It was a lovely evening with even lovelier company."

"I hope your meetings go well tomorrow".

"Thank you. I am trying to purchase a company, Manning Industries, but I can't seem to get the owner to be straight with me".

"Manning Industries-as in Elliott Manning?"

"Yes, do you know of him?"

"Yes, unfortunately I do. And please, Jonathan, I know that I am not a businesswoman, and I am sure that you have people in your life and in the business world whose opinion you value way more than mine. And I would never ever tell you what to do. But please, hear me when I say this. Run. Run as far as you can, as fast as you can, away from Elliott Manning!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, please tell me why you feel that way".

"I'm sorry-I shouldn't have said anything".

"Jennifer-please. Please tell me".

"Ok. But this stays between us".

"I swear it".

"I was mixed up with him for about a year. We ended contact officially about 8 months ago. He owns a game ranch in Australia, and an airboat business. He does very well for himself, he just has zero ethics and morals with which he does it".

"Can you be more specific?"

"I was a writer's conference, and he was staying in the same hotel. He saw me in the lobby and began to pursue me. About 2 months after the conference, he contacted my editor, asked if I could come interview him. Said he was winning an award, and he wanted me to write about why he was so deserving of the award. I made the arrangements, and I went. And I put in some good, honest work. I was determined that I was going to write an amazing article on him. And then I arranged to meet with some of his former employees, and one of them told me things that he had conveniently left out. Such as the fact that he hunts and poaches animals even though he has a game ranch. He attends a contest every year to see who can bring home the most exotic animal. I find that disgusting. He also has a tendency to overextend himself, so he dips into the employee funds often. More than he should. And she also admitted that there wasn't an award-he made the whole thing up just to get me there. So, I changed my flight as soon as I could, and I got out of there. For the next 5 months, he sent me flowers every week that said "I love you", and presents of kinky lingerie and tacky outfits. I am not saying I don't enjoy getting flowers, or that I would never wear lingerie, but I want it to come from someone who respects me. He doesn't respect women-he sees them as objects. Trust me-if he comes to your office, he will find a way to grab your secretary inappropriately. He will find a way to work a lewd comment into conversation, like it's just supposed to be there. And if you are paying him for something he owns, I promise you, he is overcharging you".

"Wow. I can't believe he did that to you. I'm sorry, Jennifer. You deserve better than him".

"Thank you. I think he's finally gotten the point that I won't be treated like that, by him or anyone else."

He parked at the hotel, and got out and opened the door for her.

"Can I walk you up to your room?"

"I would love that".

They took the elevator to her floor, and she unlocked the door and he followed her in.

"It's still early yet, only about 10 p.m. We can continue with your questions, if you'd like".

"Fine with me".

She dug out her notebook, and sat on the bed.

She looked up at him.

"Please, make yourself comfortable".

He pulled the chair from her desk over and kicked his shoes off and put his feet on the bed.

"Ok, so you told me about your childhood, and how you started the business. What would you say is something that people would be surprised to learn about you?"

"That I am single because I choose to be, not because I haven't found the right woman. I have had plenty of chances to settle down, I just prefer to stay single".

"Why is that?"

"Because I am in the spotlight so much, and it wouldn't be fair to me to bring someone else into that".

"That's a very interesting perspective. Have you ever considered the possibility that someone might want to be in the spotlight, with you?"

"In my experience, anyone who claims to enjoy the spotlight must be lying. Nobody would enjoy that".

"They might, just to be with you".

"Maybe, but I doubt it".

"Have you ever truly been in love?"

"One time. We met in college. I was still active in the Navy, so I had drill one weekend a month. I was stationed about 6 hours away for almost 9 months my junior year of college. I wrote her every day, and came home to find out she was engaged to someone else".

"Ouch. How did you handle that?"

"Not very well. Drank myself stupid for a few weeks, and then I started my company. I threw myself into my work and got over her".

"Do you think that maybe you blame all the other women you come in contact with for what she did to you?"

"No, that would be silly".

"It would. It would also explain why you don't let women get close to you".

"I didn't say I don't let women get close to me. I said I choose to stay single. If I wanted a date, I could get one, with ease".

"Same thing".

"It is not the same thing. I didn't have a choice in the fact that she cheated on me and got engaged to someone else. I have a choice in the fact that I won't let myself fall in love".

"One is the cause, and the other is the effect".

"One is something that happened in my past. The other is the way I choose to live my life currently".

"Maybe. But don't you ever wonder what you are missing out on?"

"No. If I want a date, I can have one. There are tons of women who would jump at the chance to be with me, and who realize how fortunate they are to get to be with me".

The look on her face said it all. She couldn't believe someone could be so pigheaded.

The rest of the interview was awkward, so she decided after about 20 minutes to wrap it up.

"If you could make sure people knew one thing about you, above all else, what would that be?"

"That I am selfless, and put other people first, no matter the situation".

She chuckled, and wrote down his answers.

"What is it?"

"You say are selfless and that you put others first. But you refuse to settle down because you don't want to get hurt. It's not about them, it's about you. That's not selfless, that's selfish".

"Me? Selfish?"

"Yes. You are a chauvinist. You want to have your cake and eat it too. You expect the women in your life to be there when you want them to be, never you mind what they want or how they feel. I have news for you Jonathan, this isn't 1940. One of these days, you might call a woman and find that she's moved on from you, while you were trying to make up your mind".

"That is ridiculous to say that I am selfish and a chauvinist. You obviously haven't been paying attention to me at all".

He stood up, put his shoes back on, and put her chair back at the table.

She could see he was upset.

"Jonathan, let's start over. I will ask you different questions. Let's not leave things this way".

"No thank you. I am tired, I am going to go home. I will call you tomorrow when the meeting is over, because like it or not, I intend to finish this interview and give a nice article about me to the board".

She nodded.

"Well, thanks again for dinner".

"You're welcome. Good night".

He didn't even look at her as he spoke to her or left the room.

She felt bad, but if he was being honest with himself, and her, he would see that she was right.

***The next day***

Jonathan got up and went to the office. He was determined that as soon as he got there, he was going to pull Hart Industries out of the deal with Manning. Even though Jennifer had upset him, he heeded her warning about doing business with Manning.

He called Elliott and told him he was pulling out and that the meeting was canceled.

He looked at his calendar.

" _Jennifer Edwards, 12 p.m."._

Why did she upset him so badly? He knew her about as well as he knew every other woman in his life, and they didn't upset him anywhere close to how she did. He hated to admit it, but she had a made a pretty good point, that he pushed people away because of what he wanted, without considering their feelings. She was also right that he blamed other women for what Stefanie did to him when he was in the Navy, when really, the only one he should have ever blamed for that was Stefanie. He was going to have to really apologize to Jennifer when he saw her next, for how he acted last night.

Jennifer went out and purchased some riding clothes really quickly, since she hadn't brought any with her. She was excited to get to go riding again. And if Jonathan Hart was an ass, well, she would just leave him in the dust.

She was in her hotel room packing a quick bag with a change of clothes when the phone rang at 11:30.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Edwards? Mr. Hart asked me to call and let you know he will have a car outside your hotel at 12 sharp, to bring you to Hart Industries".

"Ok, thank you".

She threw an extra change of clothes into her bag just in case, and was sitting in the lobby when the car pulled up.

They arrived at Hart Industries at precisely 12:15.

She grabbed her bag and headed up to his office.

Deanne showed her in.

"Hi. Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am. But if you aren't, take your time".

"No, no. I am ready. Let me just grab my coat and my keys".

He walked over to her.

"Here, let me take that", taking the bag from her.

"Thank you".

He walked her to the elevator, and they rode down to the parking garage in silence. He put her bag in the trunk, and opened the car door for her.

As soon as he started the car, he adjusted the A/C.

"Are you cold, or hot?"

"I'm fine, thank you".

"It's about a 4-hour drive to the ranch. I had Max make us some sandwiches and pack us some drinks. Do you have enough leg room? I want you to be happy".

"You've made your point".

"Good. But seriously, I do want you to be comfortable, it is a long drive".

"I'm fine, honest".

They set out, and chatted easily on the drive. He was interested in her, what her childhood was like, what her college was like.

"I attended Gresham Hall for high school, and then went to Vassar, NYU, and Stanford for college. I graduated with a degree in linguistics, and two Journalism degrees, as well as a certification in International holdings".

"That's quite impressive. What languages do you speak?"

"English, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Japanese, Greek, and some Russian, as well as some Cambodian."

"That's pretty impressive".

"Yes, well, I thought I was going to be in demand, knocking job offers away left and right. I figured a degree in linguistics, with a certification in International Holdings, I would be sitting in on business meetings all day long. Boy was I wrong".

"So, what led you to Journalism?"

"I joined a sorority as a freshman in college, and I was voted the editor of our chapter newsletter. I found I enjoyed writing, so I took an Intro to Journalism class as an elective, and really enjoyed it, and then when I couldn't get work as a translator, I went back to school for journalism".

"That's wonderful. I know your father is proud of you".

"Yes, he is. We weren't on the best of terms then, but we are ok now".

She turned to look at him.

"How did your meeting with Elliott go?"

"I pulled out of that deal. I decided to heed your advice".

"If only someone had given me the same advice a year ago".

"Well, you live and learn, I suppose".

"How did he take it that you were pulling out of the deal?"

"He wasn't happy. He promised me that we would do business at some point in the future. We won't, but I didn't tell him that".

They were about ½ way there, when they stopped for gas. She went inside to go to the bathroom, and came back out.

"You hungry?"

"Yes, actually".

She grabbed him a sandwich. "Looks like we have tuna salad or pastrami".

"Max's pastrami sandwiches are legendary. You should try one".

"Ok. Which would you like?"

"I will take the tuna salad".

She unwrapped it for him, and handed it to him.

"Thanks".

"Want a drink? Looks like we have regular Coke and Diet".

"Regular, please".

She grabbed a diet for herself, and opened his and put it in the drink holder for him, and then opened hers and put it in her drink holder. She took a bite of her sandwich and moaned.

"This is amazing! What's his secret?"

"He makes his own mustard, and paints it on the pastrami".

"I need his recipe. These are better than the ones in New York".

They arrived at the ranch around 4, and Jonathan opened the door for her and then brought their bags to the porch.

"This is absolutely beautiful".

"Thanks. It's nice and peaceful up here, pretty quiet."

"How long did you want to stay?"

"We can stay till just after dark and then head back".

"Perfect".

He showed her where she could go change, and they both went and changed into riding clothes.

He walked her down to the stables, and introduced her to his stable hand.

"Randy, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Randy, he runs the ranch and takes care of the horses for me".

"Nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you, ma'am".

"Two horses please, we would like to take a ride".

"Sure thing."

He turned to Jennifer.

"Have you ridden before?"

"I grew up on a horse farm and rode every day of my life till I was in high school".

"Ok, so that's a yes. How about Vanderbilt for the lady, and Express for you?"

"Perfect".

They saddled up, and started riding. They rode all over the property, and after a few hours, stopped by a pond so the horses could have a drink of water.

There was a little swing nearby, so they sat there while the horses were drinking.

"What made you buy this place?"

"When I was a kid in the orphanage, around 8 years old, we used to watch a lot of westerns on TV. It was the only thing the nuns wouldn't try to lecture us on during the commercials. And in every western, you see horses and ranches, and I kept telling myself that when I was a grown up, that I would know I was successful by whether or not I owned a ranch. So, my first major purchase, after I paid Max back, and after I had bought the bank, was this ranch. If the office gets crazy, I can come up here and nobody can find me. Nobody at the office knows where this is. Max is the only one in my life that knows where this is, or when I come here".

"I can see why you would like it. It's gorgeous here. How many acres do you own?"

"About 150".

"That's impressive".

"Well, shall we head on back?"

"We shall".

He gave her a leg up, and she got right on up on the horse, and then after he was on the horse, they took off again.

They made it back to the stables and saw that Randy had left. They got the horses brushed down and in their stable for the night, and fed them, and then he walked her up to the main house.

"I had the house stocked with groceries. So, if you'd like, we can shower and then have dinner here".

"That sounds great".

He showed her where the shower was, and where the towels were, and then headed to his room to shower as well. They emerged at the same time.

"Feel better?"

"Much, thank you."

"Let's see what's in the fridge".

She walked over and looked in the fridge with him as he opened it.

"We could grill some chicken breasts and maybe have a salad?"

"Perfect. I will make the salad, if you do the grilling".

"It's a deal".

She made them a big salad, and he grilled them two big chicken breasts, and then set the table for them.

She continued the interview while they ate.

"So, you work hard at the office, and you have this ranch, how often do you come here?"

"Once every few months or so. More often in the Fall than the other seasons."

"Perfect riding weather, I can understand that".

"And that's when football season is, so I can come up here, watch the games in peace, and go riding before and after".

"What else do you do for fun?"

"I enjoy Sunday brunch, football games, fishing".

"So, you mentioned that you never knew anything about your parents. Let's say they just fell into your lap, so to speak, and you only had time to find out one thing. What would you want to know?"

"Naturally, I would want to know what happened that led to me being at the orphanage. No judgements, just information".

"Did you always want to be in business when you grew up?"

"When I was little, I wanted to be Joe Namath, like every other boy in the world. When I was a middle schooler, I just wanted to go camping. I have never actually been camping- tent, living off the land for a weekend, the whole works. Never did that. Still want to. As a teenager, I just wanted to get out of the orphanage and make my own decisions, my own rules".

She did the dishes after they were finished, and they packed up their things and headed to the car.

He packed some of the groceries into the cooler, and put it in the backseat.

He went to start the car, and nothing. Wouldn't turn over, wouldn't even try to start.

He went and pulled the tractor over to the side of the car, and tried to jump the car off the tractor, but it didn't work.

Jennifer was holding the flashlight for him.

He looked at her.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"No, I don't".

"Well, I'm sorry, but it looks as if we will have to spend the night here. I can call Max and have him come get us tomorrow, or send a tow truck".

"That's fine. No problem".

They took their things back inside, and she changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top.

She came out and found him on the back porch, on the hammock.

"May I join you?"

"Please".

He scooted over and made room for her.

"Thank you".

They sat out there quietly, for a few minutes.

She finally turned to him.

"Jonathan, can we talk?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Certainly".

"You seem upset. If my questions at dinner were too intrusive, I apologize".

"No, no, it's not that. I'm mad at myself for not being able to get us back home. I keep promising myself I am going to get a spare battery to charge the car if I need to, and leave it here, and I keep putting it off."

"Well, that's not the end of the world. Could be worse. We could be locked out, in the rain, or the cold. At least we have a roof over our heads and a way to get home".

"You're right. I will choose to be grateful".

"Jonathan, about our conversation last night, I apologize. I had no right to accuse you of being selfish and pushing people away or call you a chauvinist. I'm sorry. That won't be in the article, I swear it".

"It's alright. You're right. I do push people away. Stefanie hurt me very badly and I swore to myself that I would never let anyone hurt me ever again. So, I guess I push people away to keep from getting hurt".

"Being hurt is a part of life. It's not about what happens to you so much as it is about how you react to it".

"I never thought of it like that".

They were quiet for a few minutes, and then he looked over at her.

"Can I show you something?"

"Certainly. Where is it?"

"Right here". He pointed to the sky.

He moved so that he was laying across the hammock, and invited her to lay back against him.

She reluctantly did so.

"Now look straight ahead-see that thing in the sky that looks like a box, with a long line coming off it?"

"Yes, faintly".

"That's Aquila".

"Oh".

"And see the one just to the left that is shaped kind of like a hangar?"

"Yeah?"

"That's Leo".

He showed her all the different constellations that he could see.

"I'm impressed."

"So, now you can put in the article that my knowledge isn't just about business. I am intelligent in other areas too".

"Yes, I can definitely vouch for that".

They stayed out there a little longer, and then went inside.

"Can I interest you in a Brandy?"

"That sounds lovely".

He went over and turned the fire on and then poured them both a brandy.

She was sitting on the couch under a blanket when he brought the brandy to her.

"Thank you".

"So, since you grew up at the Mission Street Orphanage, do you ever go back and visit?"

"Yes, actually. I donate money to them each year, I host a fundraiser of sorts each year that benefits them. They don't get federal funding, and they survive solely on donations, so I try to help them out as much as possible".

"How did you get to be so noble?"

"Same way you got to be so beautiful".

She blushed.

"Well, thank you".

She took another sip of brandy and set it down on the coffee table.

"Well, I better get to bed".

"Jennifer, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable".

"I know. It's just that I am supposed to remain professional, and at the end of the day, you really are Paige's date. If I have a prayer of her ever speaking to me again-"

"Jennifer, Paige was my date. Past tense. She is a lovely woman, but she's not you".

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I could have answered those questions and the ones you have asked me since over the phone or in an hour at my office. Instead, I've had you over for dinner, and I made up a reason to get you up here with me, so that we could be alone together. It's not Paige I'm interested in".

"You tricked me! You mean you faked the car not starting? I thought you were a gentleman. I was wrong. You are nothing but a heel!"

Her eyes were blazing as she headed to bed.

"Jennifer- I didn't trick you, that's not what I am saying".

Silence.

He took their drinks to the sink, and rinsed the glasses, and then turned the lights off.

He walked over to her door, which was now shut.

"I didn't trick you. The car battery really is dead. If you need something, I am right next door".

He headed to bed, hoping that she heard him.

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer was asleep, when she heard a knocking noise.

She sat up. She crept over to her window, and saw headlights on the property.

She quickly walked over to the door, and opened it, and knocked on Jonathan's door.

"Jonathan?"

No response.

She opened the door and crept over to his side of the bed.

"Jonathan?" She shook him.

"What?"

"There's someone outside".

"Are you sure?"

"I heard a knocking noise, and I saw headlights outside my window".

"Let me go check it out".

He got up and put some clothes on really quick, and headed out.

"Until I get back, stay in here. This room is the only one in the cabin that has a locking door".

She nodded.

He was gone for what seemed like forever. Finally, after about 30 minutes he came back.

She was on his bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"It was probably some of the local teenagers. They like to drive the fields at night. I saw some tire tracks, and followed them. I forgot to close the gate when we came in. It's closed now, and nobody is out there".

She nodded.

"I tried to start the car again, and the battery is still dead. So, I'm sorry I can't drive us back to Los Angeles in the middle of the night".

"I would never ask you to do that, Jonathan".

He put the flashlight down, and took off his jacket.

"I banged my shoulder into the side of the porch rail….Did you happen to bring any band-aids with you?"

"No, I didn't. But I do have some ointment in my purse".

She went and got it and brought it back to him.

She climbed behind him on the bed and he turned the bedside lamp on so she could see it. He pulled his shirt off.

"Oh, this looks bad. Hang on".

She went and got a washcloth with warm water and dabbed at it, and then put the ointment on. She looked in his medicine cabinet and found some gauze pads.

"Do you have any tape or any kind of adhesive anything?"

"I have some stickers that are more like labels".

"That will do".

He got up and got them, and she put the gauze pad on and used those to hold it in place.

"Thank you".

"Certainly. Well, good night. Thanks for checking".

"Jennifer-this is the only bedroom that locks here. I think we should both stay in here tonight, and I promise, this isn't a trick".

She nodded.

She climbed over to the other side of the bed and got settled.

"Comfy?"

"Oh yes".

They turned the lights out, and went to sleep. It was all he could do to keep from rolling over and touching her.

"Good night".

"Good night".

***A few hours later***

They slept till about 8, and he got up and made them some coffee. He figured Max would be on his way, and would be there about 10 or 11.

"Toast and fruit ok for breakfast?"

"Sounds great, thank you".

She showered while he got breakfast ready and then joined him at the table.

"About last night-"

"Jonathan, I think it's best until I resolve things with Paige if we just part as friends. I don't want to hurt her for anything in the world, and I am afraid that us together will hurt her unless you two talk".

"That's not a bad idea".

He was quiet for a moment. "How confident are you that you can resolve things with Paige?"

"I would say the odds are pretty good. She and I usually don't fight. This is pretty rare."

"I just want to let you know that if you and Paige resolve things, I am interested in seeing more of you socially. I hope that you are interested as well".

"I would like that. But I don't want to hurt her".

"I understand. And I apologize if you think I tricked you. That wasn't my intentions".

"It's alright".

Jennifer did the dishes after breakfast and Max showed up as soon as she finished.

He got the car started for them, and they loaded it up and headed back to LA.

"Mr. H., I am going to head to Santa Clarita instead of going straight home. So, when we get to Lomax, I will go right and you two's will go straight".

"Got it Max".

"Thanks for rescuing us, Max".

"No problem".

Jennifer slept most of the way back, which gave Jonathan time to think and plan out how he wanted to talk to Paige. He felt like he still owed her a date, and maybe if they didn't hit it off, the problem would resolve itself. However, if they did hit it off, then he would either have to hurt Paige, or hurt Jennifer. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Best thing to do was to talk to Paige, and not take her out again.

He decided he would give it a week or so, and then fly back to New York, talk to Paige and hopefully, see Jennifer as well.

Jennifer woke up with an hour left in the trip.

"Are we almost back in LA?"

"Yes, we have about an hour left. I can drop you at your hotel, if you'd like".

"Please".

When they got to the hotel, he parked and carried her bag in for her.

They stopped at the front desk.

"Miss Edwards has a room here, and I am her boss. She was unable to stay here last night, because of me, so if you could please take a night off her bill, I would appreciate it".

"Certainly sir. Right away".

"Thank you".

They walked to the elevator.

"You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it".

"It's true. It was because my car wouldn't start that you didn't get to come back here".

They went into her room, and he set her bag down on the luggage rack.

"Thank you".

"I did some thinking while you were sleeping. I think next weekend, I will fly out to New York, and talk to Paige. After that, I would love to take you to dinner, if you are free".

"Let me see how things with Paige go first. I would love to have dinner with you, but I don't want to throw it in her face if she's not okay with it, you know what I mean?"

"That's very commendable of you".

She smiled at him.

"Next month, Hart Industries is throwing its annual Valentine's Day ball. I would love it if you would accompany me. I will fly you out here and fly you back".

"Sure. I would love to. If Paige isn't ok with things, then we will go simply as friends".

"Deal".

"Well, I guess I better get packing. My flight leaves tonight at midnight".

"Something to remember me by?"

She looked at him curiously.

He leaned forward and lightly kissed her, long and slow.

"That was definitely memorable".

"And something to look forward to".

He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time more passionately.

"Paige is just going to have to understand".

She kissed him back a few more times, holding his face with her hands.

"Thank you for a lovely few days, Mr. Hart."

"You're welcome, Miss Edwards".

"So much for parting as friends".

He kissed her again, and then sat with her while she packed her suitcase.

"I suppose I could fly out next Friday, talk with Paige, and if it doesn't go well, you and I could meet in secret. I could rent us a house in the Hamptons".

"Jonathan, I don't want to sneak around behind her back".

"Don't be so damned honorable". He was chuckling at her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Besides, if it doesn't go well, then she won't have to know where we are anyways".

"Any way I can talk you into staying another week?"

"I wish I could. I do love it out here. But, I need to get back to the office. And I need to resolve things with Paige".

"Yeah, I agree. It's just that I am going to miss you".

"You, miss me? What about all that stuff you gave me about being single because you chose to be? Not settling down for anyone?"

"I know what I said. And honestly, that's how I have felt, until now. Then I met you, and now all I can think about is when I am going to see you again".

"Jonathan, you barely know me".

"I know enough to know that I want to know more".

He kissed her shoulder.

She zipped up her suitcase, and took it to the door.

She came back over to the bed, and he pulled her onto his lap.

"You are so beautiful".

"Well, thank you".

He kissed her a few more times.

"How about some dinner before you leave?"

"That sounds nice. Let me call and check in for my flight".

She sat on his lap, and picked up the phone and called to check in.

He was kissing her neck and driving her crazy.

She punched in the flight numbers.

"This flight has been cancelled. You may rebook by pressing 1".

She hung up the phone.

"My flight has been cancelled. I need to call my editor and see if he can rebook me".

"No, don't do that. I tell you what. Stay with me tonight, and I will have my pilot fly you out first thing in the morning".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You heard Max. He's in Santa Clarita, and when he goes to Santa Clarita, he stays overnight. So, we will have the house to ourselves".

"Very tempting, Mr. Hart".

"I will build us a fire, and we can order in dinner from wherever you want, maybe go for a midnight swim in the heated pool".

"You drive a hard bargain".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"But, I don't want to put your pilot out".

"He works for me, he flies where I tell him too".

She nodded.

"You're sure it's alright?"

"I'm positive".

She nodded.

They stood up, and he grabbed her bags and they headed to the lobby. She checked out of the hotel, and he loaded the bags in the car while she was paying the bill.

They held hands as they drove to his house, and he placed a delivery order from a local Asian place and got them both a Chinese meal and some sushi.

It was starting to storm just as they came inside.

He took her bags upstairs to the guest room, and then came back down and got them a fire going.

"Dinner should be here in about 20 minutes".

"Perfect".

He grabbed the phone, called and made arrangements for Jennifer to fly back to New York tomorrow on his plane, and then poured her a glass of wine.

"Thank you".

After they settled on the cushions in front of the fire, he raised his glass to her.

"Here's to dead car batteries, and intruders, and friends who are mad at us-without any of those things, we wouldn't have gotten this close".

"With the exception of the mad friends, I will drink to that".

They clinked glasses, and took a sip. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This home is so cozy".

"Yeah, it's really nice in the winter, when it's a little colder and the fireplace heats up the house".

"I bet. I would kill for a fireplace in my apartment. New York winters are brutal".

"That they are".

Their dinner arrived, and he made them plates, and they ate in front of the fireplace.

She fed him bites of orange chicken from her chopsticks, and he fed her bites of sweet and sour shrimp.

They chatted by the fire till it died out, and then headed to bed.

"The guest room is on the right, upstairs".

"Thank you".

Jennifer headed up the stairs while he locked up.

She changed into her pajamas, and was about to climb into bed when he poked his head in the door.

"Just wanted to say goodnight".

"Goodnight. Thank you for a lovely evening".

She went and hugged him.

"You know, we are both adults. And you don't have to stay in here tonight, if you don't want to. I happen to know the owner of the house and I have it on good authority that he wouldn't mind if you shared his bed".

"Yes, well, Max is in Vegas. So, how are we going to ask him?"

She grinned at him.

He grabbed her midsection and started tickling her.

"You think you are pretty funny, don't you?"

She leaned up and kissed him.

He stared into her eyes for a few minutes, and then scooped her up and carried her across the room to his bedroom.

He set her down on the bed, and went and started the fireplace in his bedroom.

He came back and sat by her on the bed. He grabbed both of her hands.

"I know that you said you wanted to wait to start things with us till you and Paige had talked. I just want you to know that regardless of what happens between you and Paige, Paige and I aren't going to happen. You are the one I am interested in".

She nodded.

"I'm stuck in a gray space".

"Gray space?"

"Yes. On one hand, I think we should wait till I talk with her. On the other, I didn't exactly fight it when you picked me up and brought me in here".

"Jennifer, I would never tell you what to do. But how about just for tonight, you and I forget everything else, everyone else, and just focus on us? No Paige, no Elliott, just you, and me".

"No Elliott? Sign me up".

They both chuckled.

He leaned over and kissed her, and she melted in his arms.

He laid her back on the bed, and reached up and turned out the lights, and then wrapped his arms around her.

They spent the next few hours making love, and then fell asleep together.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer were still asleep when the phone rang.

He sleepily reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart, it's Brad. I will be your pilot today. The plane is ready to go, are you and Miss Edwards on your way?"

"No. But we will be. Shit, we overslept. Sorry Brad".

"Oh, no problem. Tell you what. I will go grab breakfast and meet you at the hangar in an hour".

"Sounds good. Make it two. Sorry again".

He hung up, and rolled over.

"Jennifer….we overslept".

She sat up and started to rub her eyes.

"Well, I guess I better get a shower".

"Not just yet".

He started kissing her neck.

"Jonathan…."

"What?"

She was going to say they shouldn't, but she couldn't find the words.

She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

"Good morning".

They made love again, and then she grabbed a shower in the guest bath while he grabbed one in his. When they were both dressed and ready, he grabbed her bags and took them downstairs to the car.

He opened the door for her, and drove them to the airport.

They held hands the whole way.

"Ok, so remember, no matter what happens, I am flying to New York this weekend."

"Great. I can't wait".

He parked the car near the airplane, and opened the door for her, and set her bags out for the crew to load.

She embraced him.

"Thank you for the most marvelous trip."

"You're welcome. See you in a few days. I'll call you tonight when I get home".

"Great".

She kissed him a few times and then boarded his plane.

It was a nice flight, and then they landed.

She had a pit in her stomach about talking to Paige.

"Here goes nothing".


	6. Chapter 6

***Jennifer and Paige's apartment***

Jennifer came in and put her bags down. She immediately went and tried to talk to Paige. The door between their apartments was closed, which wasn't normal.

She tried the door handle. It was locked. She grabbed her key and went to unlock it, so that she could go leave Paige a note to call her. Her key wouldn't work.

"This is nuts".

She went and put the key back in the drawer, and went to her room.

On her bed was a massive pile. She went and looked at it.

It was all the clothes of hers that she had leant to Paige over the years. On the bottom, was the note that she had left for Paige, torn to pieces.

"Well, I guess that's that".

She picked up the phone, and called Jonathan at the office.

"Deanne, is Jonathan in? This is Jennifer Edwards".

"He sure is. One second, please".

"Hello".

"Hi. I'm home. I think we have a problem".

"Besides the fact that you aren't here?"

"Jonathan, I'm being serious".

"Ok, what is it?"

"I got home, and knocked on Paige's door. It's odd that it's closed, but whatever. No answer. I grab the key and my key doesn't work. So, I go back to my room, and there is a pile of clothes on my bed-all the clothes that I leant to her and the note that I left her before I flew out, is on the bottom, torn to pieces".

"Well, that's unfortunate. I tell you what, I am going to call her boss, and arrange a meeting, and I will let you know when it is. And maybe you can join us".

"I guess that's the only way".

"How was your flight?"

"Good, you have a lovely plane".

"You flew on the smaller one. I have a larger, more private jet as well. Maybe someday we can fly in it together".

"I'd like that".

"Well, I have a meeting to get to. I will call you tonight".

"Sounds good. Bye".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She spent the next hour putting away the clothes that Paige had piled on the bed.

She cleaned up the note and then unpacked her suitcase.

She was about to fall asleep when Jonathan called.

"Hello?"

"Hey. You sound sleepy, did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. I was just getting ready for bed".

"Did you talk to Paige?"

"Nope. Nothing. I don't understand this. My recollection of that night and hers must be totally different. I mean, I know that you were her date, but she barely paid any attention to you".

"Well, I called and set up a meeting for Friday, at 2. She thinks she is meeting Max Brennan, to talk business. But, it's going to be me, and you, if you want".

"I don't know. I don't like deceiving her".

"We aren't exactly deceiving her, Jennifer. And besides, what choice do we have? We tried to do it without deception, and she won't talk to us. You aren't going to feel better until you can talk to her. I want you to feel better, so this is the only way".

"I suppose you're right".

"What does your day look like tomorrow?"

"Finishing your article, faxing it to you so that you can approve it or not approve it, and I guess I am calling the landlord to see if Paige moved out or what. What about you?"

"Meetings, meetings, missing you, meetings, meetings, calling you, missing you, the normal stuff".

She chuckled. "You are so cute".

"You are so beautiful".

"Well, thank you".

They chatted some more, and then hung up.

"4 more days".

"4 long, lonely days".

She blew him a kiss as she hung the phone up, and tried to get some sleep.

***Friday***

Jennifer had managed to get through the days since she got back home, but they were very lonely for her. She didn't have Paige and she didn't have Jonathan. The landlord stated that Paige was still on the lease, but that she was only paying for her half now, and that she had told him that Jennifer was going to pay for her half. Jennifer called and removed her name from the utilities for Paige's apartment, and made sure that she was only paying for her side. She gathered the mail and put Paige's mail in a bag and hung it on her door.

She hated to see their friendship end this way, but she wasn't going to beg Paige to stay in her life either.

She and Jonathan were meeting at 1, and then he was going to meet Paige at 2, and she was going to show up at 2:15, so they could talk to her together.

She was so excited to see him. She put on a deep blue wrap dress, and some black strappy wedges, and made sure that her hair was perfect.

He knocked on her door at 1, and she let him in and jumped into his arms.

They got the door closed and he backed her up against it and kissed her and held her.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too".

"Are you hungry? I can make us something?"

"No thanks, I picked up breakfast and took it with me on the plane. Besides Paige thinks that we are meeting for lunch".

"I see".

She was quiet for a minute, and then looked at him.

"How are you going to do this? She knows what you look like".

"Well, Jack is going to be Max. He's going to tell her he wants to hire her to write an article about the ranch. Show her some pictures, and all that. And then I am going to walk in and he's going to say that I am his investor, and invite me to join their table. And then you are going to walk in and then we will talk to her. Jack will excuse himself and we will see how it goes".

She nodded.

"I gave Jack your phone number. He is going to call us when he gets a table. Hope that's alright".

"It's perfectly fine. Where is the restaurant?"

"Right across the street, Grimelli's deli".

"Good choice".

They cuddled on the couch a little bit, till the phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, he's right here."

She passed the phone to Jonathan.

"Hello? Ok, we will be right over".

They gathered their things and headed out.

They saw Paige go in as they were exiting the building, so they knew it was safe to go in.

***Grimelli's***

Jack was sitting at a table, facing the door. Paige came in right on time, and found him easily. Jonathan had told her boss that she would know him because he would have flowers on the table-white ones.

"Hi, Max Brennan? I'm Paige Wilson".

"Nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you as well. So, my editor said that you have a ranch you need me to write a piece on?"

"Yes, I am thinking I want to turn it into some type of attraction. I just don't know what. I have horses and stables, and I have acreage. I have a pond that my land backs up to, but I don't own the pond. As far as I know, the state owns it, so maybe we can get some permits to do a water attraction? I just think it needs a nice, well written article to spotlight it so that people can see what is there".

Just then, Jonathan walked in.

"Oh, here is my investor. Perfect timing".

He waved him over.

Jonathan came over and sat down.

"Hello Paige, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I was just explaining to her about the ranch."

"Good, good".

Paige looked annoyed.

Jennifer walked in then, and Jonathan waved her over.

Jack stood up.

"Excuse me, please".

Jennifer came and sat down by Jonathan, and Paige instantly got angry.

"I don't want to talk to you".

"Well, we need to talk. This can't go on".

"We have NOTHING to talk about!"

Paige was insistent.

"How dare you ruin my business meeting?"

"Paige, there never was a business meeting. The man you think is Max is my pilot, Jack. I paid your editor for your time, so you weren't tricked. I think you owe it to us to hear us out".

She didn't say anything, and rather flagged down the waitress.

"White wine please, make it a double".

"Paige, what you think happened isn't what happened."

"Oh, so you weren't in bed with MY date?"

"Not the way you think. He was helping me- my closet shelf collapsed and hit me in the head. He is the one who heard it and found me, and got me an ice pack, and was holding it on my head so that I could sleep. In the process, he fell asleep. That's all".

"And I am supposed to believe that?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"That's not the point".

"It's totally the point. Let's review the whole night, shall we? You had a date with him and a date with someone else. You overbooked yourself and called and asked me to entertain Jonathan while you stayed with your other date. So, I agreed. Then, we tried to get to you, but couldn't because of traffic on the bridge, and then we all met up back at our place, and you barely paid any attention to Jonathan at all. And you had brought Owen for me, which was very sweet, but he's not my type and you know it. You monopolized Owen all night. I was paying attention to Jonathan to be polite, and then you and Owen disappeared into your apartment. Owen came back and said you were passed out. Jonathan couldn't get a ride, so I invited him to stay in the guest room. He heard the closet shelf fall on me, came to help, because he's a gentleman, and then held the ice pack for me so I could sleep. The next thing I know, you are yelling, slamming cabinet doors, and calling me a bitch. I tried to come talk to you, and you wouldn't stop yelling long enough for us to talk, so I decided to give you some space. I called you at work that day to see if you wanted to have lunch, and was told you had left on an assignment. I had an assignment too, so I left you the note. And what do I come home to? The nice note I left you torn to shreds on my bed under a pile of clothes that I had leant you. Is that really how you want to do this?"

"I don't see any other way".

"Paige, you know that I would never hurt you on purpose".

"You should have said no. You shouldn't have let him talk you into this".

"He didn't talk me into anything. I was hurt, and he was helping me. That's all. Do you see me yelling at you for monopolizing Owen?"

Jonathan spoke up then.

"Paige, regardless of what happened that night, you and I didn't hit it off. I think you are a nice girl, but there just wasn't an interest. It's not like you and I were going to be a couple and Jennifer broke that up. And she didn't ask me to hold the ice pack, I did it because she was in pain".

"Why did you change the locks on the door between our apartments?"

"Because I don't want you to be coming to my side any more. You had no right to invade my space like that".

"I was trying to resolve this, I wasn't invading your space".

Paige stared straight ahead.

"And, you came into my apartment and left that torn up note on my bed and all those clothes-is that not invading someone else's space?"

"I was returning what belonged to you. I literally came in, dumped the clothes on your bed, and left".

"Just like I literally walked in, left the note on your counter and left".

"Well, now with the locks changed, we don't have to worry about that anymore".

"So, you are willing to end a 3-year long friendship where you and I were like sisters, over one misconception?"

"You stole my date, and you invaded my space. It ends now".

"Ok, if that's what you want".

Jennifer stood up and left the restaurant.

Jonathan looked at Paige.

"She doesn't deserve this. She really cares about you, and she is probably the best friend you could ever have."

Paige stared at him.

"Such a noble statement from someone who lied to me to get me here".

"You didn't leave us much of a choice. Goodbye Paige".

He went and found the waitress, and paid for Paige's wine, and then headed back across the street to find Jennifer.

***Jennifer's apartment***

Jonathan knocked on the door, and Jennifer answered it. He could tell she had been crying.

He didn't say anything, he just embraced her.

He held her for a few minutes, and then kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded. "Just sad. I didn't expect to lose a friend through all of this".

"Anyone who would walk away from someone as genuine and wonderful as you was never really your friend".

She nodded.

"Now, I rented a house in the Hamptons for the weekend, and I have a car outside. Wanna go with me?"

"Sure. Just let me pack my bag".

He sat on her bed while she quickly packed it.

"What activities do you have planned?"

"Activities?"

"Yes, activities. Do I need something formal, or dressy?"

"No. I was thinking more like relaxing on the beach and staying in at night".

"Ok, got it".

After a few minutes, she was ready.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm glad you are coming with me".

"I hope I can be good company".

They packed a cooler, and he loaded the car while she locked up.

She came down the stairs, and he opened the door for her, and they headed out.

As they drove away, neither of them noticed the person who had been taking their pictures from behind the lamppost.


	7. Chapter 7

***Hamptons***

Jonathan and Jennifer had an easy drive up to the Hamptons. He held her hand most of the way, and occasionally kissed her fingers. He hated seeing her so upset. She hated feeling upset, but she couldn't help but be upset over losing her best friend.

They pulled up to the house and parked, and he unloaded the car.

They had stopped at a grocery store and stocked up, so Jennifer put the groceries away while he put their bags in the bedroom.

He came and helped her, and then poured them some wine.

"Care to sit on the back porch with me?"

"Sure, that sounds lovely".

They went and sat on a swing on the back porch and watched the sunset.

"This is so peaceful".

"I agree. I am so thankful we were able to come here this weekend".

"Thanks for inviting me".

"Nobody else I would rather spend the weekend with".

"That's sweet".

She took a sip of wine and stared straight ahead.

She looked over at him.

"Did you get the copy of the article I overnighted to you?"

"Yes, and I sent it to your editor with my full approval. You did a wonderful job".

"Thank you. I had a wonderful subject, it practically wrote itself".

They swung a little more, and then Jonathan grabbed her hand and took her inside.

"How about grilling out for dinner?"

"Sounds wonderful".

They made shrimp kebabs and a big salad, and she set the table while he grilled the shrimp.

He came back inside with the platter of kebabs.

"Babe, I took a look around outside. We have a private hot tub, and a walkway down to the ocean".

"That's wonderful".

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We can get in the hot tub after dinner if you'd like".

She nodded and turned and kissed him.

He lit them some candles, and turned on some soft music. After a very romantic dinner, they did the dishes together, and then went to change into their suits.

She put on a shimmery blue string bikini and grabbed them some towels from the bathroom. She found him in the kitchen pouring them some champagne.

They went to the hot tub, and he helped her in, and then she settled in front of him after he got settled. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she reached up and held on to his arms.

She was quiet for a while. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts".

"Just thinking about how I am so happy to have found you, but sad to have lost Paige".

"I know what you mean. I feel bad that you lost a friendship over me".

"I just never realized how selfish and stubborn she was. I mean, I rarely expressed my opinion, so she got her way a lot, but I just never saw how deep the stubbornness ran".

"Take it from a former orphanage kid-some people come into your life for a long time, and others only come into your life for a season. The best part is, we don't know how long people are going to be in our lives. If we did, we wouldn't love them like we do".

"I've never thought of it like that." She turned to look at him.

"You are so wise".

He kissed her softly.

"I am glad that I found you, and while I hate that I caused your friendship to end, do you think it's possible that it would have ended anyways?"

"More than likely. She is always so competitive. It's nice to not have everything be a competition all the time".

She finished her champagne, and he poured her a refill.

She turned and straddled his lap.

"There is one good thing that came out of losing the friendship with Paige-she is responsible for introducing us".

"Yes, we do owe her for that".

"Darling, did she say anything after I left the table?"

"Yes. I told her that you didn't deserve this, that you were probably the best friend a person could have, and that you really cared about her. She said that was a noble statement from someone who lied to her to get her there. I told her she didn't leave us much of a choice, and then I went and paid for her wine and came back to you."

He took a drink of his champagne.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"You look domestic, but you taste imported".

"You are so cute".

She reached behind him and set down her champagne glass. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him.

"So, I guess this is it."

"It. What it?"

"The it where we decide what we want. What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I live in New York. You live in California. So, what do you want?"

"I want you".

"Jonathan, I'm being serious".

"So am I. Jennifer, I want you".

"But what is that going to look like? Me flying out to LA every other weekend? You flying out to New York? Us only seeing each other on weekends and holidays?"

"You forget that I have offices in New York, and my own planes. I can fly to you whenever I want and I can fly you to me whenever you want. We can make this work".

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I swore after Elliott I wouldn't let myself get stuck with someone who doesn't want me, and you have a reputation of a swinging bachelor. That flight from LA to NYC can be very long when you are heartbroken".

"Jennifer, I am not Elliott. I promise you, I am a lot of things, but one thing I am not is Elliott. And maybe I do have a reputation of a swinging bachelor. I own that, I chose that lifestyle, it is what it is. But that was before I met you, and I swear, you and I can make this work if we try".

"You have your life in Los Angeles. I don't want to complicate that".

"Complicate it? If anything, you will make it better. Jennifer, I can't sleep at night because I am missing you. I think about you as soon as I wake up, and just before I go to bed, and every minute in between. I think you and I could have something great, if we just let ourselves believe in it and stop fighting ourselves at every turn".

"I wasn't trying to say that you were Elliott. I was saying that when I finally got free of him, I promised myself that nobody would ever treat me that way again."

"It's ok. I didn't think you were saying that I am Elliott Manning".

He kissed her softly for a few minutes and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Babe, your turn".

"For what?"

"To be in the hot seat. What do you want?"

"Well, I want you. I am going to have to talk to my editor, but I think I can reduce how often I go to London, and go on a freelance schedule with New York, and I guess I can move to Los Angeles. Just have to find a place, and a way to ship my furniture, and I can be out there, provided my editor agrees. That is if you want me to move out there."

"Of course, I want you to move out to LA. And if your editor doesn't agree?"

"Then I guess I will have to add job hunting to the list".

"Well, let me streamline your list for you. I own a shipping company. I am happy to ship your furniture out to LA. And you don't need to find a place in LA, you can stay with me. And if you have to start job hunting, I will hire you".

"You have all the answers, don't you?"

"You coming into my life has solved a lot of problems".

"Oh, it has?" She was grinning at him.

"Yes, one in particular".

He looked around, and saw that they had lots of neighbors on the beach. In one swift move, he picked her up and stepped out of the hot tub and carried her inside, straight to the bedroom. He set her down next to the bed.

"Jonathan, you are gonna hurt yourself".

"No, I won't. And if I do, then you can nurse me back to health".

"It would be my pleasure".

She pulled him into an embrace and started kissing his neck and scratching his back.

He reached behind her and untied her bikini top, and pulled it off over her head.

He squeezed her breasts as he crushed her lips with his, and they moved back towards the bed.

He laid her on the bed, and she shimmied out of her bathing suit bottoms, and he laid on top of her. She raised her feet up and shoved his suit off him, and pulled him closer to her.

He wrapped his arms around her, and left a trail of kisses along her jawbone and squeezed her butt.

He leaned down and kissed her nipple, and made her arch her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and reached down and grabbed him.

He entered her, and they rocked their hips together.

"Jona…than…."

He crushed his lips on hers as they exploded in intimacy together. They laid there, panting, and she cuddled up to his chest.

She looked up at him.

"You're magnificent". She gave him a light kiss.

"I bet Manning never made you feel like that". He chuckled.

"Jonathan, honestly!" She climbed off him and stormed into the bathroom.

He heard the shower start, and after a few minutes, he went in after her.

He opened the shower stall and climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I was kidding. I didn't mean to be insensitive".

She turned around and put her hands on his chest.

"I am not a prize, Jonathan. I am not a trophy. If this is going to work, you cannot make comments that make me look like I am the end result of a contest".

"You're right. I'm sorry".

She nodded.

He kissed her.

"Forgive me, babe?"

She nodded and kissed him back.

They finished their shower, and then got out. They changed into their pajamas and she got them both a water while he built them a fire. When he got it going, they cuddled up in front of it.

"So, you asked me questions all about me. Now it's my turn. Tell me all about you".

"What would you like to know?"

"Where did you grow up?"

"In Maryland. My parents had a horse farm". "

"Are you close with your parents?"

"My mom died when I was young. I was 12. My father became emotionally distant, and I ended up in boarding school. It took us some time to reconnect after I was grown, but we are close now".

"No siblings?"

She shook her head.

"What is your father like?"

"Old-fashioned, in every sense of the word. He is blunt, protective, and doesn't believe in being emotional."

"I can't wait to meet him".

"That's what you think". She grinned as she took a sip of her water.

"When is your birthday?"

"November 2. When's yours?"

"February 10. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Mine too. If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you want to go?"

"Hmmm…. If I am going to sightsee, then I want to go to Japan or the Maldives. If I am going just for a vacation to relax, somewhere tropical, like the Bahamas or Jamaica. Paige and I were supposed to go to Fiji next summer. I might still go, I don't know".

"Fiji sounds wonderful".

"I love France too, but I have so many favorites there that I can't really relax anymore when I go".

"What's your favorite holiday?"

"Christmas. I love the cold and the snow, and the nip in the air".

"I love Christmas too".

"Where did you spend Christmas this year?"

"At home, with Max. What about you?"

"I was in London. Christmas in London is amazing. The city is all lit up, and there is a magic feeling in the air".

She turned and swung her legs over his.

"Someone has a birthday coming up".

"Yes, someone does".

"How does someone usually spend their birthday?"

"Well, last year, someone was working on a merger and went home to an empty house. And the year before that, I was in Seattle, for a business meeting. Trust me, when you grow up in an orphanage, your birthday is just another day".

"That's horrible. I love birthdays and surprises and celebrations".

"I will remember that".

They chatted for a little bit longer, and then headed to bed.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close all night long.

***Saturday***

Jennifer woke up first, around 7. She lightly kissed Jonathan, and then went and sat on the back deck and watched the sunrise.

Jonathan woke up a little while later, and found her.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning beautiful".

"Morning".

She turned and kissed him.

"Sleep well?"

"Oh yes. You?"  
"Absolutely".

"What do you want to do today?"

"Whatever you want to do. We can go shopping in town, or go down to the ocean. The water is probably freezing though".

"I would think it might be. Shopping sounds nice".

"Perfect. I am going to make us breakfast and then we can go".

"Let me help".

"No, no. Just keep me company while I cook".

"Deal".

He took her hand and they walked inside. She sat on a bar stool while he started getting stuff ready.

"Want some coffee while you cook?"

"Please."

"How do you take it?"

"With cream".

"Coming right up".

She got out a glass and mixed some ingredients together and then poured that into his coffee.

"I make my own creamer, let me know if you like it".

She sat back down on the bar stool.

He took a sip, and then came around and grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

"That good, huh?"

He kissed her again.

"Tell me what's in it".

"Nope. Secret recipe. But, the next time I am in California, I will make you a big jug to keep in the fridge".

"You're tough".

She grinned at him and kissed him again.

He went back behind the counter.

"I am going to make you my famous breakfast. Steak and eggs".

"Yummy".

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Not runny."

"Perfect".

"How do you like your steak?'

"Medium".

He fixed it rather quickly, and told her stories about his service in the Navy while he did.

He brought their plates to the counter, and came and sat by her.

"Tell me what you think".

She took a bite, and looked at him and moaned.

"This is amazing".

"I know it's not New York restaurant quality, but it would pass in California".

"I have never had steak and eggs together. This is amazing though, and I dare someone to say it's not".

"You've never had steak and eggs?"

"Not together, no".

She finished her plate, and insisted on doing the dishes.

After she was finished, she came and sat in his lap.

"What does your week look like?"

"Well, I have two more mergers that I have to work on, and I am hoping to see you by the end of the week".

"I think that can be arranged".

She kissed him and they went and showered and got dressed.

He drove them into town and they found a cute little strip mall to shop at.

They had hit about 6 stores when Jennifer got a really bad headache.

"Darling, do you mind running me back to the house? I am afraid this one isn't going to go away without a nap".

"Sure".

They held hands the whole way, and after she got settled in the bed, he drew the drapes to make it dark, and then laid down next to her and rubbed her back till she fell asleep.

He kissed her cheek when she was good and asleep, and then left her a note that he had run back into town and would be right back.

He was back in about 45 minutes, and curled up next to her and held her while she slept.

She woke up around 3, and rolled over and kissed him.

"Feel better?"

"Definitely. Sorry I had to cut our shopping trip short".

"Don't be. You couldn't help it".

He kissed her a few times.

"Feel like a walk on the beach?"

"Sure. How about after dinner?"

"After dinner is good".

"You made breakfast. So, let me make dinner".

"Deal".

He went and sat with her while she made them a lasagna and fresh meatballs and homemade sauce, and they decided to eat outside on the back deck.

He lit them some candles and turned on the patio lights.

After they were finished eating, they did the dishes together and then she changed so they could go on their walk.

They walked for about 2 miles, holding hands and chatting.

They came to a place where there was a large rock with a smooth spot, and decided to sit a minute.

She turned to look at him.

"You look lost in thought".

"I was just thinking about how much my life changed 2 weeks ago. I didn't even know you 2 weeks ago, and now I can't imagine not seeing you every day or talking to you every day. And I don't want to go a day without seeing you, Jennifer. I want to share everything with you".

"That's so sweet".

"Jennifer, what I am saying is, will you Marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jennifer was in shock.

He got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Well, what do you say?"

"Did I hear you correctly? Did you really ask me to marry you?"

"Yes, I did".

"Jonathan…we barely know each other".

"I know enough about you to know that I cannot and don't want to live without you. I know enough about you to know that you are everything I ever wanted, and I promise you, baby, I will do everything in my power to show you how much I love you each day, if you marry me".

She teared up, and nodded.

He kissed her tenderly, and she framed his face with her hands.

He took her hand and slipped the ring on it.

"It's beautiful. When did you get this?"

"Today, while you were sleeping".

She embraced him and then they started walking back towards the house.

They came inside and he poured them champagne. She was staring at the ring he had given her.

It was a 3-carat emerald cut diamond, with smaller diamonds surrounding the halo and the band. It sparkled in the light from all directions.

She turned to look at him.

"I love you, Jennifer".

"I love you, too". She kissed him a few times.

"What are we going to tell my father?"

"We are going to tell him that someone loves you and you are getting married".

She nodded.

He went and built them a fire and they settled in front of it.

"There are still some things that I don't know about you".

"Like what?"

"Like what your middle name is, and what your favorite food is, and what your favorite thing to do is, and what do you hate the most?"

"Charles, steamed lobster tails, spending time with you, seeing you upset".

She kissed him.

"What about you?"

"Well, my middle name is Suzanne. My favorite food is probably grilled chicken salad, my favorite thing to do is write, or take a bubble bath, and the thing I hate the most is cruelty to animals".

She kissed him lightly.

"What time do you have to fly back tomorrow?"

"5. We should probably leave here right after breakfast".

She nodded.

"Darling, you said earlier that you would spend every day showing me how much you love me. When did you know you were in love with me?"

"When I came to your apartment after you left the restaurant, and the only thing on my mind was whether or not you were ok".

"I don't deserve you".

"Jennifer, when did you know you were in love with me? Assuming that you are, of course".

"Darling, I wouldn't have said yes to you if I wasn't. And I knew it when you came to my apartment before we met with Paige".

"At your apartment?"

"Yes. Specifically, when I jumped into your arms after I let you in the door".

She took a sip of champagne.

"So what kind of wedding do you want?"

"Whatever you want, I want".

"That's sweet. I mean, inside, outside, daytime, nighttime, on the beach, in a church, big, small, what do you want?"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, really. I mean, I have always envisioned it, but things are so different now".

"Different how?"

"Well, for one, we can rule out Paige being my maid of honor. And I think it's a little much to expect our guests to fly to France, like the 12-year old me wanted".

She looked at him.

"When do you want to get married?"

"How about April? That will give us some time to plan, and the weather should be good then".

"Yes, that's great."

She got up and grabbed a calendar.

"How about April 28?"

"Sounds good to me".

They spent the rest of the night in planning mode. She decided she was going to ask her friend Stacie Griffin to be her Matron of honor, and a few college friends, Meredith and Allyson to be bridesmaids. He was going to pick Max as his best man, and Jack and Stanley Friesen from the office as groomsmen.

In about an hour, she had most of the details figured out.

"I just need to start dress shopping, and talking to caterers, florists, that kind of thing".

"Darling, what if we do all that together next weekend when you come out?"

"You can't go dress shopping with me, Jonathan. It's tradition".

"I mean all the other stuff".

"You really want to spend a whole day with me doing wedding stuff?"

"I want to spend a day with you, regardless of what we are doing".

She kissed him.

"You are so sweet".

She put the legal pad on the coffee table, and stood up, and took his hand.

He stood up and pulled her into an embrace, and they kissed for several minutes.

He led her to the bedroom, and lit some candles.

She started to undress.

"No, let me".

He kissed her as he slipped her dress off her shoulders. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He held her arms as she stepped out of her shoes and her dress, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed that spot on her neck that drove her crazy, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

She started to undress him, and then after they were both naked, they climbed into bed, and he rolled on top of her.

She framed his face with her hands as she kissed him, and then arched her back as he sucked on her nipples.

She lifted her hips to him, as he thrust into her. She couldn't stifle the moan that escaped her lips.

She tightened around him, and they went over the edge together, several times.

As they lay there together, she was scratching his back and he was giving her light kisses along her jawbone.

"Just think, once you move to LA, we can do that every night".

"And every morning".

"And every day when you get home from the office".

"And whenever we want".

"Just don't tell my father".

They laughed.

He leaned up and stared into her eyes.

"I love you, Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

She kissed him and then they fell asleep.

***Sunday***

She woke up and made them bacon and eggs, and toast. It was ready right when he was up. She made him some coffee with her secret formula, and handed it to him.

"Morning darling".

"Morning babe".

He kissed her several times.

"Hungry?"

"Oh yes. You gave me quite the workout last night".

"I did, did I? Well good, I made you breakfast".

They sat and ate, and then she did the dishes while he took a shower and got dressed.

She jumped in the shower behind him and after she was ready to leave, he loaded the car while she packed the groceries into a cooler.

They were on the road by 10:30, and held hands the whole way home.

"Darling, do we have to be in California next weekend?"

"What are you thinking?"

"What if you flew to Washington instead, and I met you, and we went to see my father?"

"That could be arranged".

She leaned over and kissed him.

They pulled up to her building, and Jonathan found a parking spot on the curb.

He carried her bag inside and the cooler.

They went up to her floor, and were walking towards her apartment.

She gasped.

The door had been kicked in, and everything in her apartment was trashed.

TV gone. Microwave, gone. Fridge, emptied. Couch, slashed. Kitchen contents destroyed.

"I will call the police, it will be ok".

"You can't. They took the phone".

"I am going downstairs to call the police".

She went into the bedroom. Her bed was torn apart, her mattress had been cut.

All of her art pieces were gone. The only thing that hadn't been touched was her closet, which she had locked. Her jewelry was in there, thankfully she still had that.

Jonathan came back upstairs and found her in tears on her bedroom floor, holding a picture of her parents that had been slashed.

She looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why would someone do this? I mean if you want to rob me, then rob me. But don't destroy what I have".

He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.

"The police will be here soon, they will take a report. I promise, I will replace all of this for you".

She nodded.

"I guess I better start cleaning up".

"No, not yet. Wait till the police come. We don't want to ruin any evidence".

She nodded.

The police got there about 10 minutes later, and took the report and dusted for fingerprints.

Jennifer signed the paperwork and then they left.

She grabbed some garbage bags and started cleaning up.

Jonathan was helping her, and before they knew it, they had about 10 garbage bags full.

He made a trash run for her, and then came back to find her behind the TV cabinet.

"Well, look what I found".

She held up a silver infinity shaped earring with diamond chips.

"What is that?"

"One of the earrings that I gave Paige last Christmas".

"You think she did this?"

"I don't want to. But why else would her earring be behind my TV cabinet where my TV is now missing, in my apartment that has now been destroyed, which was fine two days ago, when she ended our friendship? Not to mention, they broke into my apartment which she still has a key to, and not hers".

"Are you going to confront her?"

"Not just yet. I think on the day I move to LA, I might just tape it to her door with a note."

"Good idea".

She sat in the oversized chair and started making a list.

He came and joined her.

"What is that?"

"A list of the furniture I need to replace".

"Darling….I have furniture. I love what you have, but if you are moving in with me, there's no point in replacing this stuff".

"That's a good point".

She crossed several things off her list.

"Well, I guess this afternoon I need to go suitcase shopping".

"Why suitcase shopping?"

"I don't have anything to pack my clothes in, and that's all I have left that isn't broken".

"Well, let's go get you some suitcases".

They headed out, and went to Bloomingdales. He bought her 5 large suitcases and 4 garment bags plus a 7-piece luggage set.

They brought it all back and he tried to fix her bed while she packed.

He managed to get the mattress back on the frame, but he wasn't able to keep the filling from coming out.

"I guess I should call and see if I can get a new mattress delivered".

"I have a better idea. I don't want you staying here for a while. It may not be safe. I have a regular suite that I keep at the Plaza hotel, why don't you stay there tonight and for as long as you need?"

"Are you sure you don't mind? I would feel better staying where it's safe, and if I am at the Plaza, then I can know that I won't run into Paige".

"Of course, I don't mind. I love you, Jennifer. I would fly you to the moon to keep you safe if I could".

She leaned down and kissed him.

"Thank you".

They packed up all her suitcases, and she separated them into summer and winter.

"Darling, are you sure you don't mind me moving to LA?"

He pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm positive".

She nodded.

"What do you think about taking my summer suitcases back with you now, and I will bring the rest later?"

"Great idea".

She kissed him and then picked up the winter ones, and he picked up the summer ones.

They loaded the car, and she locked the apartment for the last time.

They went and got her settled into his suite at the Plaza, and he stayed with her as long as he possibly could.

"I hate to leave you like this".

"It's alright. I will be ok. I'm just frazzled, I will probably take a bubble bath and go to bed".

"Pretty soon, we will take baths together". He leaned forward and kissed her.

"You got a busy Monday planned?"

"Yes, I am going to be in back to back meetings all day, dealing with those two mergers. What about you?"

"I am calling the landlord and breaking my lease and canceling the utilities. And then I am going to call a moving company to come and move what's left of my things out of the apartment. And then I am going to go see my boss and see what we can work out".

"I will take care of the moving company. And if the landlord gives you any issues, then you call me and I will handle him. And tell your boss that whatever you need to work from LA, if he can't provide it, I will".

"How did I get so lucky to find you? You're wonderful".

She rested her head on his shoulder, as he hugged her close.

He gave her a quick tour of the suite and put her bags in the bedroom.

"Anything you want darling, just call the front desk and put it on the bill. And I will call you tonight when I get home, and tomorrow. And I will see you Friday, in Washington".

"Jonathan, you have paid so much for me already. I appreciate it, but I can pay for some stuff too, you know".

"And I will let you, later. Right now, if I can't be with you, I want to at least know you are taken care of, and if I provide for you, then I will know that you have what you need".

She nodded.

"Babe, ride with me to the airport?"

She nodded.

He gave her the key to the suite, and they locked the door.

They held hands all the way downstairs, and in the car on the way to the airport.

They returned the rental car and then took the shuttle to where his plane was.

She stood there with him, kissing him goodbye while their luggage was loaded.

"I'm going to miss you".

"I'm going to miss you, too".

She kissed him several times, and squeezed him tight.

"Call me tonight?"

He nodded.

"I love you, Jonathan Charles".

"I love you, Red".

She tweaked his nose and then kissed him again.

He boarded the plane, and she took the shuttle back to the front of the airport so she could catch a cab.

***Plaza hotel***

When she got to the Plaza hotel, she was emotionally exhausted. She ordered food from a deli that she loved and had it delivered.

After it arrived, she took a long hot bubble bath, and found some of his pajamas in the dresser. They smelled like him, so she put the top on.

She grabbed the bag that had her work stuff in it, and started going through that.

She was just about to call it a night, when the phone rang.

She answered it, hoping it was him.

"Hello?"

"Hi gorgeous."

"Hi! Are you home?"

"Yes, just pulled in. Missing you like crazy".

"I miss you too. In fact, I miss you so much, I'm wearing your pajamas that I found in a drawer".

"You are welcome to them anytime".

"Well, thank you".

"This house is lonely without you. There's nobody to cuddle with by the fire".

"Guess you will have to cuddle with Max".

"Wouldn't that be a sight? Plus, he's in Vegas for a week."

"Lucky him".

He could hear her yawning.

"Darling….are you laying down?"

"Mmmmhmmm".

"Good. Now you get a good night's sleep, and I will talk to you in the morning, all right? And I meant what I said-if the landlord gives you any friction, call me and I will take care of it".

"I will. I love you".

"I love you too, sweetheart".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone, and fell asleep a few minutes later.

***Monday***

Jennifer woke up around 7, and took a shower and got ready.

She went and spoke to her boss first. He was more than willing to let her work from home on a part time basis, but he was sad to see her go. He agreed to give her a computer, and she gave him Jonathan's address to have it shipped.

She hugged him, and cleaned out her desk.

She went back to the suite at the Plaza.

Someone took pictures of her as she exited the New York Times, and as she went into the Plaza.

She called the landlord and explained that she was getting married and moving cross country.

"I will be completely out of my apartment by the end of the week".

"Well, your lease isn't up for another 6 months, so you will owe $8750 for breaking your lease".

"That's highway robbery! Can't we come to an agreement or something? I will pay the cleaning fee. You won't have to do a thing".

"$8750". He hung up the phone.

She sighed.

She dialed Jonathan's office.

"Hello, Deanne? This is Jennifer Edwards, can I please leave a message for Jonathan?"

"Oh, Miss Edwards, he's been expecting your call. One moment".

He picked up a few seconds later.

"I miss you".

"I miss you too. Are you busy?"

"Not terribly. You?"

"I am about to start looking for a piggy bank to smash. My landlord wants $8750 for me to break my lease. I can't afford that, but I have 6 months left on the lease and I don't want to pay another 6 months either. I suppose I could sublet it. I could also tap into my trust fund".

"No, don't do that. What did you say to him?"

"I said I wanted to get out of my apartment because I am getting married and moving across the country and that I would be out by the end of the week. Then he said that awful number, and I asked him if we could work out a deal. And I even offered to pay the cleaning fee. And he said that awful number again, and then hung up".

"Ok, so let me call him. I will see if he will make a deal. And if he won't, then I will just pay it and we will have you out of there by the end of the week".

"Jonathan, I can't ask you to do that".

"You aren't asking. I'm offering. Besides, we might be able to sublet it to someone at the New York office."

"Why don't you call the office and see if there are any takers before we pay it?"

"Good idea. I will do just that. I have a meeting to get to, but I will call you after. I love you".

"I love you too. Thanks for helping me".

"Anything for you, darling".

She blew him a kiss and hung up the phone.

She called her father's house in Maryland and spoke to Walter.

"Will Pa be home this weekend?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Perfect. Now don't tell him, but I am coming to visit and it's a surprise. I am bringing a friend with me, and we are staying the weekend".

"I won't tell him. It will be so good to see you, Miss Jennifer".

"Thank you, Walter, see you soon".

She hung up the phone and went and did some shopping. She bought some new lingerie for the next time she was with Jonathan, and she picked out a surprise for him.

She was coming back into the Plaza when the phone rang. She rushed to get it.

"Hello?"

"Good news darling. I found someone to rent the apartment, and I also got your landlord to slash the number he quoted you all the way down to $750."

"How on earth did you do that?"

"Well, I told him that I owned a rather large office building in New York, and that I would be more than happy to send people his way, but in order for that to happen, he had to send you my way, and that couldn't happen if we had to pay all this money. And I also told him that he was a lousy landlord, because your apartment was broken into and nobody called the police or anything. So, he finally agreed to let you out with nothing, save the security deposit and cleaning fee, if we could find him a renter. So, I found him 2 renters, and told him that you would be out by the end of the week".

"You are wonderful. I am going to go pay him right now".

"I took care of it. Can you be at the apartment in about 2 hours?"

"Yes, I can".

"Great. I am having my shipping company come load up your furniture. We are going to ship it out here and then we can decide what to do with it".

"I talked with my boss today. He ordered me a computer and it's being shipped to your house".

"Perfect. I will make sure that it's ready and waiting for you".

She was quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little. I don't think I will truly feel better till I am with you again, though."

"Same here. Just a few more days. I love you, Jennifer Suzanne."

"I love you, Jonathan Charles".

She blew him a kiss, and hung up the phone and headed to the other apartment.

***Jennifer's old apartment***

Right on time, the moving company showed up, with boxes. She helped them box up the few things she was able to keep, and they loaded the furniture on to their truck, and then the boxes.

It took about 2 hours, and after it was over, they handed her a slip of paper.

"We will see you in California next week".

"Thank you so much!"

She tipped them well, and then went and turned in her keys to the landlord's office.

She stopped by the post office, had them hold her mail, and then had it all forwarded to Jonathan in California.

She was back at the Plaza by 4, and took a long, hot shower.

She started thinking in the shower, and then quickly got out, and decided to go for it.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan left his meeting and headed home. He picked up dinner, and ate it in front of the TV. He tried to focus on the TV, but his mind was on Jennifer.

He dozed off in front of the TV, and woke up to the doorbell ringing.

He glanced at his watch, and saw that it was almost 11.

"Who could that be this time of night?"

He opened the door, and his jaw dropped open.


	9. Chapter 9

Jennifer was standing there, with her suitcases.

"Jennifer! What are you doing here?"

"Don't I get invited in?"

"Absolutely, come on in". He grabbed her bags, brought them in, and then hugged her and kissed her.

"What is going on?"

"Darling. It's ok. The movers came, and I helped them box up stuff. They were kind enough to take a load to the dumpster for me, and we got it all done. I went and transferred my mail. Turned in my keys, and went back to the plaza and took a shower. And then, it hit me, why spend the next 4 days missing you when I can spend them with you? I mean, I was going to come here with you from Washington anyways, so why not now?"

He kissed her nice and slow for several minutes.

"Darling, I would have sent my plane to you".

"Darling, you have moved heaven and earth to move me out here as it is. I may not have been able to afford to break my lease, but I can afford a plane ticket".

She took off her coat.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes, on the plane. Did you?"

"Yes".

He carried her bags upstairs, and she followed him.

He put her suitcases on the bed and sat with her while she unpacked.

It didn't take her too long as she was hanging up most of it. She had remembered to pack the hangars, so that helped.

She pulled out a nightgown, and set that aside, and pulled out some of her silky pillowcases, and the pillows she had bought before she left New York.

"I called my father's house. Walter, he's like your Max. He knows to expect me and a guest, but he's keeping it a secret because I really want to surprise Pa".

"That's sweet. I hope he is half as surprised as I was".

She squeezed his chin, and then put her suitcases in the closet.

"Darling…can we share the bathroom? If you would rather I use a different one, that's ok too".

"Jennifer, you can have the whole house, I am just so glad you are here".

She changed into her nightgown, and went and brushed her teeth.

Their bathroom was a very tight squeeze, but they made it work. She had to hold onto him to slide by him.

"Babe, I promise one day we will have a bigger bathroom".

"I don't mind it, no rush".

She kissed his back as she stood there with him, and then they went and got in bed together.

"How did your meetings go today?"

"Not as well as I had hoped. They were both completely on board last week, and then today, it was almost as if they had never talked to me about a merger".

"I'm sorry". She laid her head on his chest.

"Anything I can do to help?"

He rolled them till she was under him.

"You're doing it".

He crushed his lips with hers, and wrapped his arms around her.

She ran her fingers through his hair. He squeezed her boob, and then popped one out of her nightgown, and sucked her nipple. She was moaning and scratching his back.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"Babe, we have to do something right now. Can't wait. Come on".

He climbed off her, and picked her up fireman's style, over one shoulder, and carried her downstairs.

"Jonathan, what are you doing?"

"You'll see".

He took her to the kitchen, and set her down on the counter.

She looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"Would you like to tell me what is going on?"

"Yes. You promised me that when you got here, you would do something for me. So, I need you to do it. I can't wait any longer, Jennifer. I am serious."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need your creamer recipe. I need you to make me some right now".

She burst into laughter and grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Only because you are the cutest person on the planet. Here, help me down".

He picked her up and set her down.

"Thank you". She walked over to the fridge, and opened it. There was a bottle of mustard, a box of baking soda, and about 10 bottles of various types of steak sauce.

"Darling, you have no groceries. I can't make you something without the ingredients".

"So, mustard and baking soda aren't in your secret recipe?"

She laughed.

"Nope".

"No steak sauce, either?"

"Not a drop".

"Bummer".

"By the looks of this kitchen, do you even have coffee?"

He walked over to the cabinet and opened it.

"Enough for a few days".

"I tell you what. If you promise to take me back upstairs and make mad passionate love to me, I promise that tomorrow I will go to the grocery store while you are at work, and stock the house full of groceries for you, and when you get home there will be a jug of creamer made and waiting for you in the fridge".

"I promise".

He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He kissed her as he carried her up the stairs.

He laid her on the bed, and swiftly took the nightgown off her.

She tugged at his t-shirt and he dropped his pajama pants to the floor. He reached up and turned off the light, and then began kissing her neck.

He made a trail of kisses from her neck to her belly button, and then focused on her boobs for a minute. She arched her back in pleasure, and reached down and grabbed his butt.

He resumed kissing her lips again, and she nibbled on his bottom lip, which drove him mad.

"You are so beautiful".

He kissed her, as she reached down and guided him to where she wanted him.

He swiftly joined them together, and they rocked their hips together in a frenzied motion that was strong enough to make them both cry out in pleasure.

As they exploded into intimacy together, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, while giving her soft, gentle pecks along her jawbone.

"Yes, I would say coming out here tonight was the best plan for both of us, wouldn't you agree?"

"Mmmhmmm". He kissed her neck. They snuggled up together and she gave him a chest rub, as he lightly rubbed her arm.

"Darling, do you remember in the Hamptons how you told me that you love surprises?"

"Yes, I do".

"Well, you might not get a lot of surprises from me".

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, no matter what kind of surprise I could plan or attempt to pull off, I highly doubt it would top this one that you gave me tonight".

She kissed him.

"You are the best surprise that ever happened to me".

They fell asleep, all wrapped up together.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up when his alarm went off and tried to turn it off before Jennifer woke up.

He was trying to ease out from under her arm, but she snuggled closer to him.

"Morning".

"Morning. I was trying not to wake you".

"It's alright".

"Sleep well?"

"Oh yes".

"Me too."

"What's your day like?"

"Meetings about the mergers, we are still negotiating. And then tonight, I am coming home and spending time with you".

"Sounds wonderful". She sat up on one elbow.

"Darling, when you brought home my suitcases, where did you put them?"

"In the guest room across the hall".

"Oh."

She looked hurt.

"Only because there wasn't room for them in here, babe".

She nodded.

"What does your day look like?"

"Well, you kept your end of the deal last night, so I will keep mine today. I am going to go grocery shopping, and stock your kitchen, and make you some creamer. After that, I haven't decided just yet, probably going to do something so I can get settled in a little more".

"Sounds great. Promise me something?"

"Anything. What is it?" She looked concerned.

"That you will make yourself at home here?"

"Absolutely". She leaned up and kissed him.

He got up and got in the shower, and she went and took one in the guest bathroom, and then came back and got ready with him.

"Babe, how about I take you to breakfast on my way to the office?"

"Oh, that's not necessary. Besides, you have a meeting".

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. I'll make it up to you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

After they were ready, they left together, and he let her drive his Bentley.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I trust you."

She nodded.

"Bye darling. See you tonight".

She kissed him a few times and then got in the car.

"The grocery store we use is down the street about 4 lights, on the right. And you can park in the garage when you get back".

"Ok."

He showed her how to put the top down.

"Do you have enough gas?"

"Jonathan. I will be fine".

He nodded, and leaned down and kissed her.

"I adore you".

"Have a great day, Mr. H."

She left first, and he left right after she did.

Neither of them wanted to spend the day apart.

***Later that night***

Jennifer had made a special dinner for them, and was waiting for him to get home so she could put it in the oven. She wasn't the best of cooks, but she could make some things. This was something special, though. She had found one of Max's cook books, and had looked for at least an hour before deciding what to make him. She wanted it to be elegant and romantic and special and perfect.

She put on a negligee, and was sitting downstairs on the couch when he got home.

"Hi darling". He came and sat by her and kissed her several times.

"Miss me?"

"Absolutely. How was your trip to the grocery store?"

"Fun. You have so much more to choose from out here than we did in New York. And the prices are different". She kissed his cheek.

"I'm making you a special dinner".

"Well, I can't wait".

"It will be ready in a few minutes, if I go in there and finish it right now".

She kissed him.

After she had dinner in the oven, she came back and sat with him.

"How were your meetings?"

"Not well. I had three meetings about three different mergers. And they all pulled out of the deal."

"Did they say why?"

"They said that they no longer had confidence in Hart Industries, and they felt like the merger wouldn't be successful."

"I'm sorry, darling".

She laced her hand through his and rubbed the back of his hand.

"I think Manning got to them. I can't prove it, but it's the only thing that makes sense. I was on track to do these mergers, then I meet you, pull out of the merger with him, and now these other mergers are pulling out as well."

"Darling, do you think he's doing this because of me?"

"No, I don't. I don't know that he even knows that you and I know each other".

"Jonathan, if I caused this by telling you to run from him-"

"Shh. You didn't. I chose to back out of the merger with him, and I didn't have to do that. He apparently has a vendetta against me, and he is choosing that. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, I swear it".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Darling, I hate to sound cliched, but there will be other business deals".

"I know. Which is why this isn't your fault. There will be other mergers, there will not be another you".

She leaned forward and hugged him.

He was rubbing her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"Is something burning?"

"Oh no! My dinner!"

She took off running to the kitchen.

Smoke was pouring out of the oven.

She grabbed the potholders and opened the oven and started fanning the smoke. She grabbed the pan and put it on the stove. Jonathan closed the oven, and they both stared at it.

"It's ruined!". She was in tears.

He put a reassuring arm around her.

"It looks delicious".

"Oh Jonathan, it does not! It's burned to a crisp".

"Jennifer, it's just the way I like it. I promise. Now hand me a knife and a fork".

She handed him a knife and a fork and a plate. He cut a nice sized piece and put it on the plate, and then started cutting it into bite sized pieces.

"Darling, you don't have to do this".

"Good. I was sure going to give it my best shot".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, my goodness, you were really going to do it! You were going to eat that".

"Yes, I was."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me".

She kissed him a few times.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted this to be special".

"Babe, it's ok. Honest".

He helped her clean it up, and then he grabbed her hand and led her to the front door.

"What are you doing?"

"Just come with me".

She ran upstairs and changed and then came back down.

They went and got in the car and he took her for a drive up the coast.

They stopped at a quaint little restaurant that was one of Jonathan's favorites.

"Where are we?"

"This is called Esposito's. It is hands down the best Mexican food I have ever eaten. And sometimes, they have live music".

She nodded and got out of the car.

He could tell she was still upset.

They sat and ate and she agreed with him that it really was the absolute best Mexican food ever. And she impressed him by being able to order in Spanish for them.

After they were done eating, they sat and had a cocktail, and listened to the music.

After about 20 minutes, he leaned over and spoke close to her ear.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to".

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They were cheek to cheek, and just fit together so perfectly. She lightly rubbed his back while they danced, and before they knew it, 4 songs had passed.

After their dance ended, he looked at her.

"We can get out of here if you want, and head back to the house".

She nodded.

They held hands as they headed to the car, and drove home.

***Jonathan's house***

They walked inside and she went to the kitchen to try and clean the pan.

It was no use. It was a burned, crispy, charred mess.

He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

"I appreciate the thought. Charred pot roast really is my favorite".

She burst into tears.

"Darling, it's alright".

"It was rack of lamb!"

"I like that charred too. I like them both so much I get them mixed up".

His attempt to make her feel better wasn't working.

"Wanna try again tomorrow night?"

"Not with that".

"Ok, you don't have to".

"Jonathan, I know you think I'm being silly. But I just wanted to welcome you home properly on my first day here, and I put so much thought into it, and then I ruined it and I just feel so horrible".

"Jennifer, you welcomed me in the best way last night. And you don't have to do elaborate things for me babe, I love you. We could be eating Ramen noodles every night and I would still be happy".

"I don't deserve you, but I am so glad you're mine".

They went upstairs and changed for bed, and watched a movie in bed.

He had his arms around her, and they cuddled while they watched the movie. She fell asleep about a half hour before the movie went off, and he felt her relax around him.

He kissed her cheek, and whispered to her that he loved her, and fell asleep with her.

***Friday***

Jennifer woke up when his alarm went off, and reached across to shut it off.

She snuggled up closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"You'd better get up".

He stirred a little.

"I have a surprise for you".

He puckered his lips for a kiss, and she happily obliged.

She got out of bed and went and got in the shower, and he was awake by the time she was out.

She left it running for him, and kissed him as he went into the shower.

"Where's my surprise?"

"It's coming, don't worry".

She waited a minute or two, and then opened the shower door and slipped in.

She lovingly soaped his back, and rubbed his shoulders for a minute.

He turned around and grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her long and slow, as the water washed over both of them.

He backed her up against the shower wall, and squeezed her breasts.

He lifted one of her legs, and entered her, and a few thrusts later, they went over the edge together.

She kissed him passionately, and then stepped out so he could finish his shower.

She was still in her towel when he got out, and she handed him his towel.

After he wrapped it around his waist, he came and wrapped his arms around her.

"You gave me the best surprise, darling. What a lovely way to start the day".

"The pleasure was all mine".

"Ours."

He kissed her and then they got ready.

After he was dressed, he gathered some clothes and set them on the bed, and she promised to pack them for him.

"I will be home by 12, and we can leave soon after. Jack is going to have the plane ready at 1".

"Sounds perfect. Anything else you want to take with us?"

"Not that I can think of, but if I do, I will call you".

She nodded.

They went downstairs and she made him some coffee.

"Want me to make you breakfast?"

"Sure".

She made him some bacon and eggs and sat with him while he ate. She had yogurt and fruit.

After he was done, she walked him to the door.

"I love you, have a good day".

"I love you too, see you soon".

She kissed him a few times, and then he left.

She cleaned the kitchen, and then went and packed their suitcases and got everything by the door so that all they would have to do when he got home was load the car.

She was working on an article when he got home. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear him come in.

"Darling…you ready?"

"Oh, hi. When did you get home?"

"Just a minute ago."

"I tend to zone out when I am working, darling. Sorry about that".

"It's alright". She stood up and he kissed her.

He went and loaded the car while she got things put away.

After he changed clothes, he came back downstairs and they headed to the car.

He grabbed her hand in the car and kissed it.

"I cannot wait to meet your father".


	10. Chapter 10

***LAX***

Jonathan pulled them up to the plane and parked.

He helped her out of the car and they grabbed their suitcases. The baggage handlers loaded the luggage, while they boarded.

"Jack, this is my fiancée, Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Jack Hanson, my pilot".

"Nice to meet you".

"Lovely to meet you, and I promise to make the flight as pleasant as possible".

"Thank you".

Jonathan and Jennifer climbed the steps and he stood behind her as she took it all in. His plane was enormous. It had bench seats, table seats, recliners that they could sit in together. It had a bedroom at the back, and a bathroom with a full shower. It even had a fridge and sink.

"Jonathan, this is wonderful".

"Glad you like it. It comes in handy".

"I bet".

They put their bags in the bedroom, and then came out and buckled up. He got her a bottle of water, and sat down next to her.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they took off.

"Are you nervous about meeting my father?"

"No, why should I be?"

"Darling, I love my father, but he isn't the easiest person to talk to".

"Jennifer, I convince people to sell me their companies for a living. I think I can handle your father".

"I hope so".

After they were up in the air, Jack came over the loudspeaker and told them they were able to move about some and that they would be in Washington in 5 hours.

Jennifer got up and went to the bathroom, and came out to find Jonathan lying on the bed.

She came and snuggled with him.

"Darling, I feel I should warn you. My father is somewhat old fashioned. By somewhat, I mean 100% old-fashioned. He will probably demand that we stay in separate bedrooms, and he is not a fan of public displays of affection".

"Well, if we can't be together tonight, we will have to be together while we can".

"I completely agree".

He rolled so that he was on top of her, and tenderly kissed her.

She lifted his shirt, and started scratching his back and rib cage, which drove him crazy.

He reached down and grabbed her arms and held them down above her head.

He was kissing her neck, and she was straining to move against him.

"No, Jennifer. No moving".

"Jonathan.."

"Trust me". He kept her hands pinned down, and started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Darling…what if Jack comes in here?"

"He won't".

He returned to her lips again, and let her hands go. They quickly undressed each other and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling…the door isn't closed."

"It's ok, I promise".

"Jonathan, how can you be so sure?"

He sighed.

"Babe, trust me?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes.

He finally acquiesced and got up and went and shut the door.

"Thank you".

He came back and climbed on top of her again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed and suckled her nipples, and he could feel her excitement building. He started trailing kisses along her taut abdomen, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Honey…"

He kissed her and smiled.

They joined their bodies together and rocked their hips in a frenzied motion. He kissed her to cover up the moans of pleasure and to keep them quiet. After they were done, they laid there, cuddling.

"Gonna be a long weekend if we can't do that till we fly back home".

"Jonathan, I didn't say we couldn't do that. I said he probably won't let us stay together. Having said that, we will get alone time, and we will have to figure out a way to be creative".

"I love your creative side".

She kissed him, and then got up and got dressed. He got dressed and sat back down on the bed, and she sat in his lap.

"Darling, you keep saying your dad is tough".

"He is."

"What if it doesn't go well?"

"Darling, I am not a little girl. We aren't exactly asking my father for permission, here, we are only introducing you to him and catching him up to speed. If it doesn't go well, then you and I will get a hotel and eventually, come back to California. And if the day comes where he wants to contact me, he will realize that in order to do so, he is going to have to call me at your house".

"Our house, babe. What's mine is yours".

She kissed him. "Thank you".

"I've been down this road with him before, darling. I can handle it".

"You were engaged before?"

"No, I don't mean that. I mean I have brought home guys he didn't care for. Like Elliott, for example. He hated him, called him a pompous ass. We didn't speak for a couple months after that visit. And I have done things he didn't like. He didn't want to deal with me after my mom died, so he sent me to boarding school. He didn't ask me if I wanted to go, he just had Walter pack my things and take me there. I spent 4 years of holidays with other people's families, while he was off in Europe. I graduated, and went to college, and graduated again. And I came home to tell him I was going back to school for Journalism, and he didn't understand that. My weekend visit home lasted 6 hours, and instead of sleeping in my old bed, I slept in a hotel. We didn't speak for about 45 days, and then he called me to 'check on me'. I was literally sitting on the couch, relaxing and watching a movie, but when he asked me what I was doing, I told him I was working on an article, and I made sure that was my response every time I spoke to him. Finally, when I won a distinguished journalism award, he finally told me he was proud of me, and that he was sorry for pushing me away. It took a lot to get there, but we got there. And now that he knows I won't hesitate to leave, I doubt he's going to push me on this like he used to. Plus, I have no doubt that when he gets to know you, he will love you as much as I do".

She kissed him.

"You amaze me, you know that?"

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You would be amazed at how quickly one can grow up when they don't have a choice. My roommate at Gresham Hall saved me. I was a sullen, angry, grieving teenager, and I had decided I was going to get through my time there not speaking to anyone, not making friends, just getting through the day. Stacey made sure that she made me smile at least once a day, if not more so, and before the month was out, we were inseparable. If it hadn't been for her, I would have probably moved to France after high school and stayed there permanently".

"I am so glad you didn't". He kissed her softly.

They went back out to the cabin and sat in the recliner. He covered them with a blanket, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just a few more hours and we will be there".

"What all do you want to do this weekend?"

"I want to go riding with you, I want to show you the shops that I grew up going to, and I cannot wait to have some of Walter's home cooking".

"Riding sounds fun, did you ride a lot as a kid?"

"As often as I could. I had the best horse, Sweet Sue. She was a silky gray color, and had the most beautiful white hair ever. She didn't have a nice temperament, but if I was around, she would calm down instantly and she would relax, and let me touch her wherever, which was helpful at times. Often times, my being there was the only way a vet could treat her".

He kissed her forehead. "You can touch me wherever".

"Oh, I can? I just might take you up on that".

Jack came over the loudspeaker and told them they were due to land in about 2 hours.

Jennifer rested her head on his shoulder again, and he held her close.

She fell asleep soon after, and he held her as she slept, and turned the TV on low.

They were both buckled, so he was going to let her sleep as long as possible.

She woke up just before they were going to land, and snuggled him closer.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yes, I did."

"You are so cute when you are sleeping".

She lightly kissed him, and sat with him till they landed.

Once the plane had stopped, she turned to look at him.

"I'm going to go freshen up for a few minutes, darling".

"Take your time".

She came back a few minutes later, and they got their things together and left the plane.

Jonathan had rented them a car, and it was waiting for them, so they loaded the car and headed to her dad's house.

It was an easy drive, about 45 minutes. As they pulled into the drive that led them to the main house, Jennifer pointed out the different places on the property.

"That's the trail that leads to the stables. There's a pond behind them, and then a huge open pasture that goes on for acres and acres. If you get to the very back, you can see some of the valley in the distance".

They pulled up to the house and parked, and began to unload the car.

Walter came out.

"Miss Jennifer! Such a pleasure to see you".

"Walter! Hi! So good to see you". She gave him a huge hug.

"Walter, this is Jonathan Hart, Jonathan, this is Walter. He keeps the house going".

They shook hands and Walter took their bags inside.

They held hands and followed him.

Jennifer whispered to Walter. "Where is he?"

"In his study".

She and Jonathan headed to the study, where her dad was on the phone.

She stood in the doorway and knocked softly.

He looked up, and his mouth dropped open.

"Yes, well, I can definitely give you a quote-I am going to have to call you back". He hung up the phone and stood up.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Pa, I wanted to surprise you".

"Well you certainly did". He came over and gave her a huge hug.

"And who is this?"

"Pa, this is my friend, Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is my dad, Stephen Edwards".

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Edwards".

"Please, call me Stephen".

They sat and chatted, and Jennifer told him all about Jonathan.

"How did you two meet?"

"Through Paige".

"Paige? How is Paige? Such a lovely lady".

"I wouldn't know, Pa. We aren't friends any longer".

"Aren't friends?"

"No. It's a long story, but we had a misunderstanding and she blew it out of proportion and ended our friendship. We both went away on business, and when we came home, I tried to make amends, but it didn't happen. I left town again for a couple days, and when I returned, my apartment had been destroyed, and burglarized, and I believe Paige was behind it".

"You think Paige robbed you? Jennifer, that's a pretty strong accusation. The sweet girl I met at Thanksgiving a few years ago, wouldn't have done that".

"I agree. And I would love to know where she went. The Paige that I have been dealing with is far from sweet. I do believe she was involved in whatever took place in my apartment, because I found her earring behind my TV cabinet. And it wasn't there before I left".

"Well, if she's going to rob you, then she wasn't a real friend to begin with".

"I agree".

Jonathan noticed that Jennifer had taken her ring off. He decided not to bring it up.

"You have a wonderful, smart, and incredibly intelligent daughter, Stephen."

"Well, thank you. I wish I could take total credit, but the truth is, she probably got most of that from her mother".

"Half and half, Pa".

"I'll settle for that".

Walter came and told them that dinner would be ready in an hour.

"Well, I guess we better get ready".

"Jennifer, before you do, I just want to remind you that you will be staying in your room, and Jonathan will be across the hall in the guest room".

"Yes, Pa".

She and Jonathan went upstairs to get ready, and he followed her into her room.

"Jennifer, why are we getting ready for dinner?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Pa likes us to be dressed up for dinner".

"I see. I, um…didn't bring a suit".

"Yes, you did. I packed it for you. It's in the garment bag".

He kissed her.

"Why did you take your ring off?"

"I didn't want to surprise him with too much all at once. I was going to ask you about that. If you wanted to get his blessing first, then you could ask me again and I can act surprised, or we can just straight up tell him at dinner. It's up to you".

"I do want to talk to him and get his blessing. I was just making sure that you weren't having second thoughts is all".

"Never".

"You were right about the separate bedrooms thing".

She laughed.

"I might just sneak across the hall tonight, if you play your cards right".

"What if he hears us?"

"His room is downstairs, and on the other end of the house. It's just you and me up here".

He kissed her and held her close.

They got ready for dinner, and he zipped up her gown for her. She got the engagement ring and put it in his pocket, just in case.

They had a lovely dinner, and then as soon as it was over, she volunteered to help Walter in the kitchen. That gave Jonathan a chance to talk to Stephen alone.

"Mr. Edwards, would you care to have a drink with me?"

"Certainly. We can go into the fire room".

He followed him in there, and poured them both a drink.

He handed him his drink, and they sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you and express to you that I am very much in love with your daughter. She means everything to me, and I am so thankful that even though it cost her the friendship with Paige, Jennifer and I are still in each other's lives. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to ask you for her hand in marriage?"

"Well, now that is a big step. I can see that Jennifer adores you. She isn't an easy person to get to know, she puts walls up that sometimes I think not even she can take down. If you can get past one, you can get past all of them, so if she is bringing you to meet me, then you must have been able to break through. Son, if you promise to never hurt her and to always make sure that she is taken care of, you will have my blessing".

"I promise to do all of that and much, much more".

"You seem to be an intelligent man, are you capable of taking care of her?"

"Yes, I am. I have done very well business wise, and all I want to do is share that with her".

"You're a good man, Jonathan. I am very thankful that she found you. If Jennifer agrees to marry you, I won't stand in the way".

"Thank you, sir, so am I".

Jennifer came and joined them a few minutes later, and they snuggled up by the fireplace and chatted with her dad about all kinds of things.

Around 10, he stood up and announced that he was going to bed and that he would see them at breakfast.

After he had left the room, she turned to him.

"So, I take it your talk went well?"

"I can't tell you that".

"Jonathan! That's not fair".

"Jennifer, what a man discusses with his soon-to-be father in law should not be shared with his soon-to-be wife".

He kissed her before she could respond.

"Jonathan….stop playing. I want to know what he said".

"Jennifer, it's alright. He gave me his blessing".

"Good. Now was that so hard?"

"Speaking of things that are so hard…"

"Jonathan! Behave yourself!"

"I can't help it, babe. You have this effect on me".

"You have one on me too".

She kissed him a few times, and then they got up and quietly went upstairs.

She kissed him goodnight in the hallway, and then went into her room.

After she was changed into her pajamas, she climbed into bed. She could hear him in the bathroom, and knew that he wasn't in his room yet.

She opened the desk in her room, and wrote a quick note, and went and put it on his pillow, before creeping back across the hall.

She was in bed when she heard him come in, and rolled over to look at him.

"I thought you were coming to my room".

She pulled the covers back, and patted the bed. He climbed in next to her.

She leaned up on one elbow.

"That bed squeaks. This one doesn't. We still have to be quiet, but this is still the better choice".

"How do you know the bed squeaks?"

"Because last Thanksgiving, my very amorous aunt and uncle were staying in that room, and I was treated to a symphony every night".

"Sounds wonderful".

"I am so glad you came here with me, and that your talk with him went well".

"He's a very nice man. He cares about you a lot. He wants to know that you will be taken care of".

"I have always said if the outside matched the inside, he would be a big teddy bear".

"I could see that".

"Want to go riding in the morning after breakfast?"

"Certainly".

"One of those long rides where we are gone for hours?"

"Whatever you want".

"I love long rides like that".

"I kind of figured".

He leaned forward and kissed her a few times.

She pulled him closer to her, and could feel him resisting.

"You sure this is alright? I don't want to upset the man who just gave us his blessing".

"I promise, he won't hear a thing".

Jonathan rolled till he was on top of her, and quickly undressed her.

She tugged his pajama bottoms off him, and then reached up and turned off the light. In the shadow of the moonlight, he started kissing her neck, and moved her legs open with his knee. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and dug her nails into his back.

He found her center and thrust into her, and kissed her to quell the moans he was causing.

"Jonathan….", she whispered.

"Almost, baby".

Jennifer tightened around him, and rocked her hips towards his faster, and a few minutes later, they went over the edge together, without making a sound.

He relaxed on top of her and held her close.

"That was so hot".

"You were magnificent".

They shared some sweet kisses, and then they got dressed again, just in case.

He laid there with her a little longer, and gave her a backrub.

"That feels amazing".

"How do you like your massages?"

"Deep tissue".

He leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"That's my kind of woman".

"Oh? You like deep tissue ones too?"

"I love them. No point in massaging if you aren't going to get the knots out".

"I'll have to remember that.."

He could tell she was drifting off to sleep, and he kept massaging her till she was in a deep sleep, and then gently covered her with the blankets.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, I love you".

He decided to snuggle with her for just a few minutes before he went to his bed.

***The next morning***

Jennifer's alarm went off at 7:45. Breakfast was always at 8:30 at the Edwards house.

She reached over and hit snooze and then rolled over.

"Jonathan! What are you doing in here? You were supposed to go back to your room last night!"


	11. Chapter 11

He stirred next to her.

"Jonathan….you didn't go back to your room".

He pulled her close to him.

"Jennifer, you fell asleep when I was massaging your back and I decided to hold you for a few minutes, I guess I fell asleep."

"If my father sees you in here-"

"He won't. I promise".

He kissed her a few times, and then snuck across the hall to his room.

She got in the shower and then got ready.

He was waiting for her when she got out.

They embraced for a few minutes in the hall and then she headed to her room.

They came downstairs together for breakfast.

"Good morning".

"Morning".

"Morning sweetheart. Jonathan, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you".

Jennifer almost choked on her eggs. Jonathan reached under the table and squeezed her thigh.

"What do you two have planned for today?"

"We are going riding in a few minutes, and then after that, we haven't decided".

"Jennifer is an excellent rider, Jonathan. I am sure you two will have a marvelous time".

"I hope so".

After breakfast, they walked down to the stables together, holding hands the whole way.

"It's beautiful out here".

"Yes, I love it here, in the winter. Makes for a great ride".

They got saddled up, and started to walk the horses down the trail.

They picked up the pace and rode for a few hours, and then stopped and let the horses rest. There was a wooden swing where Jennifer and Jonathan could sit and watch the horses.

She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his.

"Are you tired, darling?"

"Me, tired? Not in the least".

"Good, because there is so much more that I want to show you".

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like my secret hiding spot from when I was a kid, and the apple tree I used to climb".

"How did you discover all of these places?"

"I would come home from school, get on my horse and ride. When my mom got sick, I would ride to escape it all. I hated seeing her that way. She tried to hide it of course, but I knew. And then when she died, I spent my whole summer vacation riding every day, all day. I would get up early in the morning go for a long ride, then come back, go to my secret hiding spot, stay there a few hours, come out and get Sweet Sue and take off riding again. And I discovered the apple tree when I was about 10, and I climbed it every time I wanted apples because the ones at the top were the best".

"You are so mysterious, and full of secrets".

"So are you".

"Want me to tell you some of my secrets?"

"No, I want to find them out slowly. I love surprises". She leaned forward and kissed him.

They sat there a little longer and then they got back on their horses and began to ride farther to the back of the property.

She told him to follow her, and they went down a trail back through some woods until they came to a clearing. Over in a small grove of trees, was a very expansive treehouse, complete with stairs and everything.

They tied the horses to the rail, and then climbed the stairs.

She opened the door, and found the treehouse to be just how she left it.

"This is amazing, how long have you had this?"

"It was built when I was a kid, I had it redone a few years ago".

"I love this. Do you ever spend the night up here?"

"No, because you can't get here by car and we don't have anywhere to park the horses and have them lay down at night, unfortunately. I have come here by golf cart before, but it doesn't have headlights at night, so that's out".

"Well, I love it".

"Thanks. It's a great place to come read, or do some writing, or just have some privacy. I thought about asking Pa to have it moved closer to the house or closer to the stables, but then it wouldn't be as private".

Over in the corner, there was a queen-sized mattress and a bunch of blankets and pillows, all on a platform. She opened some windows so they could get a breeze, and they sat down and got comfortable.

"I spent many afternoons here when mom was sick, and then again after she died".

"I bet. It's so peaceful".

"You should be here when it's raining. It's melodic, listening to it".

"Oh, I love a good rainstorm".

"Me too, as long as I am inside".

She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"What else do you love?"

"You, sailing, you, a good back scratch, you, coconut waffles…you".

"I'm sensing a pattern here".

"And it's never ending".

He kissed her passionately and slipped his tongue in and out of her mouth for several minutes, while holding her as close as possible.

Jennifer nibbled on his bottom lip some, and scratched his back.

"I love you, Jonathan Charles."

"I will always love you, Jennifer Suzanne".

She kissed him again.

Jennifer reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt, and kissing his chest.

He leaned down and started kissing her neck, as he was untucking her top.

She got his shirt off him, and scratched his back for real.

After a few minutes, he sat her up, and she started taking her boots off.

She stood up and shimmied out of her riding pants, while he took his jeans off, and they laid back down on the bed.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, bar none".

He kissed her slow and tenderly, and they made the kiss last. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, and tossed it to the side. She pushed his boxer briefs off him, and he slowly took her underwear off.

He leaned down close to her, and kissed her lightly.

"How about a full body massage?"

"Yes, please".

He picked up one of her legs and began to massage it, using deep pressure. She had her eyes closed, and was really enjoying it. He massaged his way down to her ankle, and then really massaged her calf muscle and worked on some pressure points. He massaged the back of her thigh, and on up into her butt cheek, before switching to the other leg.

After the other leg was done, he grabbed both legs and began to kiss and suck on her toes.

"Oh darling…"

"Drives you crazy doesn't it?"

"In the best of ways".

She held her arms out to him, and he dropped her legs and grabbed her hands, and kissed her fingers.

He moved up to her neck, and covered it in kisses, and then whispered to her to turn over.

She obliged, and he gave her a really good deep tissue massage, focusing on her shoulder blades. He covered her back in soft kisses for a few minutes and then had her turn back over.

"Is my massage over?"

"Not at all".

He began to kiss her neck and then focused on her boobs for a few minutes, suckling and kissing her nipples. She moaned and arched her back, and ran her fingers through his hair.

He could hear her draw in a shaky breath.

He trailed some kisses down to her belly button, and then placed a few right above her mound of soft, auburn curls. He used his fingers to separate her folds, and lightly kissed her, and felt her shake.

"Baby…."

He came back up to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

In a breathy whisper, as he stared into her eyes, he managed to say "I want you".

"I want you too".

He quickly thrust into her and joined them together.

They rocked their hips together and she tightened around him.

"Now, Jonathan…."

"Ok baby".

He thrust in and out of her a little faster as they held onto each other.

"Come on honey".

They both released at the same time, and then laid there, panting and trying to calm down.

He kissed her a few times, and she lightly scratched his back.

He stared deep into her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose.

She chuckled and kissed him back.

They got up and got dressed, and then went down the stairs and got on their horses.

They rode to the grove of apple trees, and she showed him which one she used to climb.

"You climbed that one?"

"Absolutely."

She climbed off her horse and handed him the reins and he tied both their horses to the next tree over.

She began to climb up, and in no time, she had scaled at least 4 branches and was working on a 5th.

"Darling, why don't you climb down? Those branches look a little shaky".

She was hanging from the third branch, and put her feet on the second branch, when it cracked.

"Honey, can you catch me?"

"Certainly".

He got in position, and she dropped right into his arms.

"I love you, you little daredevil".

He kissed her and slowly put her down.

They stood there under the apple tree, with their arms around each other.

"We better get back to the house before Pa comes looking for us".

"In a minute".

"Ok, just a few more minutes".

"You are so beautiful".

"Well, thank you".

"You are intelligent, you are kind, you have the most caring, forgiving heart of anyone I've ever known, you are honest, and you put everyone else' feelings before your own. I have positively never known another person like you, and whenever I am away from you, all I want is to get back to you. You make the world a better place by being in it. And I know that I already said this, but it's different this time. Jennifer Suzanne, will you still marry me?"

She had tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Of course, I will marry you". She kissed him and he dug the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger again.

"Now, we can go tell your father".

She started laughing and kissed him.

"I love you. You are the greatest man I have ever known, and the most romantic. And to think 3 weeks ago, I had no idea you existed".

"Jennifer, I meant everything I said. I really do want to marry you, even if this is our second proposal".

"Darling, you can propose to me as many times as you want, and I will always say yes".

He picked her up and put her on her horse, and then mounted his own. They had a nice ride back to the stables and then walked back to the house, holding hands.

They came inside and saw that it was only 1 p.m.

Walter had lunch waiting for them.

Stephen was sitting in the study when they walked in.

"Have a nice ride?"

"Oh yes. You have a lovely property, sir".

"Thank you, son. We enjoy it".

"Pa, can we talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Jonathan asked me to marry him this morning, and I said yes".

"Wonderful!" He stood up and hugged Jennifer and shook hands with Jonathan.

"Welcome to the family, son".

"Thank you, sir".

"This calls for a celebration. I better go tell Walter to make his best meal for dinner tonight".

He left the room and Jennifer embraced Jonathan.

"See, that wasn't so bad".

"I love you, Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

She kissed him nice and slow. Suddenly, they heard Stephen clear his throat.

"That will be just about enough of that".

"Pa, it was only a kiss. And we are engaged, after all".

He grimaced, but acquiesced.

"Walter is going to have dinner ready precisely at 6 p.m. So, you two still have a few more hours if there was anything you wanted to do before dinner".

Jennifer looked at Jonathan.

"What else did you want to do? We could go into town, and shop, or we could take a drive through the valley, or we could stay here and-"

"How about we go sit on the back porch?"

"Sounds perfect".

"While you two do that, I am going to run into town and get a haircut. I will see you two at dinner".

"Bye Pa". She hugged him and kissed his cheek, and then took Jonathan's hand and led him to the back porch.

They climbed into the hammock and she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

"When did you plan on us going back to California?"

"Monday morning".

She nodded.

"I guess I am going to have to start looking for work, so I can earn my keep".

"As long as it doesn't take you away from me too often".

He kissed her forehead.

"You could always come with me".

"There's an idea".

She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Pretty soon, they were both asleep, under a blanket.

The next thing the both of them knew, her father was screaming at them to get up.

"Young lady, I will not tolerate this kind of shameful behavior!"

She sat up.

"What shameful behavior?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about!"

"Taking a nap with my soon-to-be husband? Last time I checked, that wasn't a crime".

"You know how I feel about public displays of affection. This is uncalled for".

"What's uncalled for is the way you are speaking to us".

"Watch your tone! You were raised better than this. This is still my house".

"Well then maybe, my fiancée and I should leave your house". She got up and went upstairs and Jonathan followed her.

He found her in her room, hurriedly packing her things.

"Jennifer, don't do this. Let's just talk about it for a minute".

"You would think that after all this time, and especially after I told him we are engaged, that he would lighten up. I mean, when you and I are 65, will he still expect us to keep a foot of space between us?"

"Jennifer, he's your father, and it's his house. If he isn't comfortable with how we are behaving-"

"It's not that. It's that he still treats me as though I am a little kid who cannot decide for myself how to behave".

"Darling, you are all he has. You are his little girl, and I am sure in some aspect, you always will be".

"That's exactly right. You should listen to him".

"Pa! What are you doing up here?"


	12. Chapter 12

"I came to apologize. I was out of line and overreacted. You are a grown woman now, and I should be treating you as one. I was in love with your mother and felt the same way about her, once upon a time. Please accept my apologies, Jonathan".

"Thank you, Pa".

"Thank you, sir".

"Now that doesn't mean that I gave you a free pass for staying together- no hanky panky. But, I can relax a little on the displays of affection".

Jennifer nodded.

"I will see you both at dinner".

"See you then".

They waited till he was down the stairs before they started talking.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan."

"For what?"

"For getting upset. I just hate being put into a box, and that's what I felt like he was doing".

"Darling, you have nothing to apologize for. I didn't like how he was speaking to you and me either. I just decided to focus on you rather than voice my opinion".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"If he had seen us earlier today, he might not have relaxed at all".

They both chuckled, and he kissed her again.

They got ready for dinner, and then went downstairs and had a cocktail.

Pretty soon, dinner was ready.

They were seated at the table when Walter brought in the main course.

Jonathan was taking a sip of his water.

"Rack of lamb for everyone".

Jonathan almost choked.

"Jonathan, it is not funny".

"Jennifer, it's a little funny".

"No, it isn't".

"What am I missing?"

"Pa, last week, I decided to cook Jonathan a special meal, and I wanted it to be elegant and exquisite. And I chose rack of lamb".

"Oh? And how did it turn out?"

"Charred and scorched".

"Jonathan!"

"Jennifer, he asked how it was. I am telling him the truth. It could have been used for charcoal".

Stephen was chuckling, and Jennifer was getting upset.

"Jonathan, someone must not have told you earlier in your relationship with my daughter that while she has many talents, cooking hasn't ever been at the top of the list".

"Excuse me, I can make a few things".

Jonathan picked up his fork.

"Darling…see how all of the ribs on the rack of lamb are a nice caramel color?"

"Are you done?"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Almost".

"Jennifer, how did you manage to char the rack of lamb?"

"I think maybe the timer on the oven malfunctioned".

"Darling, I love you, you know that. And I know my way around electronics, you know that too. And I have never seen a timer that malfunctioned because it hadn't been set".

She had a pensive look on her face.

"Oh, yeah I guess I did forget to set the timer".

"You are so cute when you are pensive".

He gave her a quick kiss and they began to eat.

After they finished eating, they were sitting there waiting on dessert.

"Ok you two-I want to make sure that I tell you this before I forget. I don't know what kind of wedding you are going to plan or any of that, but there is an account that was set aside specifically for your wedding, and I am going to give that account to you. Any expenses outside of that account are your responsibility".

"Thank you, Pa".

"Stephen, I am well prepared to pay for any extra costs. Thank you for your contribution".

Stephen handed Jennifer the bank book, and she opened it. She showed it to Jonathan.

"That will be very helpful, thank you".

"If you want to wear your mother's wedding dress, unfortunately it didn't survive the last flood too well. However, we have her wedding jewelry that she set aside for you in the safe in the study".

"Oh, I would love to wear her jewelry".

"Are you going to be in the states in April?"

"I should be".

"We were thinking April 28th. We don't have a location just yet, but more than likely it will be in California".

"I am not scheduled to leave for France till June".

"Great".

They had dessert and then moved into the living room. Walter had built them a fire, and they sat there and had a brandy.

"Darling, do you want an outside wedding?"

"I could go for an outside wedding."

"What about at night time?"

"Jennifer, whatever you want is fine with me".

"I have always envisioned me in a white gown, the groom in a tux, my bridesmaids in sparkly, glittery dresses. Lots of flowers everywhere, blue tulips and pink gladiolus, white roses…I don't want traditional music, I want unique music, music that describes us. No children in our wedding, either. And I have always wanted us to find original vows, or maybe write our own. And I want our reception to be like a party, where everyone has tons of fun".

"Well, if that's what you want, that's what you will get".

Jennifer grabbed a legal pad and wrote down some ideas, and they talked about a few things.

Before they went to bed, they had decided on May 5th as their final wedding date. She was going to go dress shopping the next weekend in California, and start calling her bridal party.

They headed up to bed around 11, and she kissed him goodnight in the hallway.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, he snuck across the hall into her room and climbed into bed with her.

"I was hoping you would sneak in here".

She rolled over and kissed him.

They quietly made love, and then he held her till she fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 7, and went to the bathroom.

When she came out, she went into Jonathan's room and leaned down and kissed him a few times. He scooted over on the bed so she could sit down.

"Good morning".

"Morning, darling".

She kissed him again.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I was hoping he would come fishing with me".

They turned to see her father standing there.

"Morning, Pa".

"Jennifer, did you stay in here last night?"

"No. I was just waking him up".

"I would love to come fishing with you, Stephen. Darling, do you mind?"

"Not at all".

"I will see you downstairs when you are ready, Jonathan. We can go right after breakfast".

They nodded and Stephen left the room.

"Darling, I get the feeling he was checking up on us".

"Why do you say that?"

"Because. He could have just as easily suggested this fishing trip at breakfast".

"Good point. Well, at least he didn't catch us in the act".

"Thank goodness for that".

She kissed him a few times and then went and got in the shower.

They met again after he had showered and dressed and went down to breakfast.

She told him she was going to go riding while they went fishing, and that's exactly what she did.

She mounted her horse, a beautiful white and grey horse named Snowflake.

She and Snowflake rode to the back of the property, and she decided to go someplace she hadn't taken Jonathan yesterday.

It was an easy ride, and as soon as she was there, she dismounted, and tied Snowflake to a tree.

She walked over to the usual spot, and sat down in the grass.

"Hello, Mama."

She reached up and traced her mom's name on her headstone.

"I hope you were watching yesterday. Well, not all of yesterday. Just the important parts. I met a man, and I wish you were here to meet him. You would love him! He is absolutely wonderful, and he asked me to marry him. We even managed to win daddy over, can you believe that? He makes me so happy, just like you and daddy were. I am going to marry him in a few months, and I know that you will be watching that day too."

She was helpless to stop the flood of tears, and didn't even try. She always cried buckets when she visited her mom.

She spent another hour or so out there, and then got up to leave.

"I love you Mom. I miss you, so much".

She climbed back on Snowflake and rode back to the stables.

She was just coming up to the stables when she saw Jonathan and Stephen come up from the pond.

She dismounted and handed the reins to the guy in the stables, and then caught up with Jonathan and her dad.

"Have a nice time?"

"The best. Your father's war stories are legendary".

They went into the house and into the study.

Walter came and found them.

"Mr. Edwards, a Richard Crestwyn called. You are needed at the gallery in London ASAP. There was a horrible storm and the roof collapsed".

"Oh, I better get on the next flight".

He turned to Jennifer.

"I am sorry Jennifer, to have to cut your visit short. As soon as I can get this resolved, we will plan a weekend to visit".

"It's alright. I can't wait to show you California".

"Stephen, thank you for your hospitality".

"You are welcome here anytime, Jonathan. I know that you will always take care of my Jennifer".

"I sure will".

Jonathan called Jack, and he told them they could be wheels up in 3 hours.

"We will meet you at the airport".

They went to go pack their bags, and Jennifer changed the linens so Walter wouldn't have to.

Walter helped them load the car, and then shook hands with Jonathan and gave Jennifer a big hug.

"It was so great to see you, Miss Jennifer".

"If I don't see you again before the wedding, I want to see you at the wedding".

"I wouldn't miss it for the world".

She went and hugged her dad.

"Bye Pa, I love you".

"Bye baby."

He kissed her forehead.

She and Jonathan left then, and headed to the airport.

"Darling, can we stop and pick up dinner to take with us?"

"Certainly".

They made it back to the plane, and got settled, and after they had leveled off, they had dinner. Jonathan popped them a bottle of champagne, and poured them both a glass.

"To the love of my life, I am so glad that it's you."

"How sweet. To us, darling".

They clinked glasses and then kissed, before taking a sip.

After they ate dinner, they sat together in the recliner, continuing to enjoy the champagne.

"Darling, did you have a good time?"

"I did. I really enjoyed meeting your father".

"I think he enjoyed meeting you as well. Thank you for going with me".

"I will do anything for you, just name it".

She finished her champagne and he poured her some more.

"Darling, we finally get to stay in the same room tonight".

"I know. I think I sleep better when you are next to me".

"I think I do also."

She kissed him.

"We haven't talked about the honeymoon. Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere we can stay for a few weeks. I don't want to rush back too soon".

"I agree".

"Where do you want to go?"

"I have always wanted to go to Fiji, and Turks and Caicos, and maybe also Japan. I would love to go to the Saychelles, but I have no clue about where to stay or what's safe. But darling, honestly, as long as I am with you, I will be happy".

"I tell you what. I want you to research and plan 5 trips. Don't book them, just plan them, like the location and where you want to stay. And then I will pick one of them for our honeymoon and surprise you".

"I love that idea. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't have a specific location, really. I just want to spend time with you, where you are the only person I talk to or see for a long time".

"I would love that". She laid back against the seat, and looked at him. He was laid back and looking at her.

She leaned forward and kissed him, as he brushed the hair back from her shoulder.

In the middle of their kiss, she started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"I have no idea".

"Do you always do this when you drink champagne?

She nodded.

"It's so cute".

She poured some more champagne into her glass, emptying the bottle.

"I think this bottle had a hole in it".

"I am pretty sure we know where it all went".

"Good thing it was a small bottle".

She giggled as she drank some more, and when she had finished that glass, he stood up and took her hand, and led her to the bedroom.

He closed the door behind them.

"Are we going to bed already? I'm not tired".

"I'm not either".

"Good".

She started to undress him.

"Darling, remember yesterday in the treehouse, how you did that massage thing? It's my turn to do it to you".

"I'll take it".

He disappeared into the bathroom and came out with a bottle of massage oil.

After they were undressed, he laid down on his stomach, and she squatted on top of him, and poured some of the oil onto his back.

She began to work it into his muscles.

"Oh, that feels amazing".

"You earned it, darling. You won my father over".

She used her knuckles to really get his knots out, and gave him an hour-long massage. By the time she was finished, he was asleep.

She leaned down, and kissed his cheek. She climbed off him, and put on a tank top and some yoga pants from her carry-on, and then picked up his clothes off the floor.

She was able to put his boxer briefs on him, and covered him with a blanket.

She went and sat back in the recliner under a blanket and read a book.

About 2 hours later, he came out of the bedroom, fully dressed and found her.

He sat down next to her.

"Hi".

"Hi".

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not at all".

He kissed her. "I'll make it up to you, I swear it".

"It's fine, darling".

"I promise you, I won't fall asleep on you again."

"Jonathan, I said it was fine".

"Except I can tell it's not".

"Jonathan, do you want me to be mad at you?"

"No, of course not".

"Then trust me. I am not mad at you".

"Ok, I trust you".

"Good".

"But, I meant what I said, I will make it up to you".

"Yes, you will".

She put the book down, and then snuggled up to him.

He reclined them, and covered them with a blanket.

She fell asleep soon after, and he held her while she slept, occasionally kissing her head.

He woke her up about 30 minutes before they were due to land, and they got their stuff together.

They stopped for gas on the way home, and she went inside the gas station to go to the bathroom. She came out of the gas station and called to him to come inside.

There, on a magazine rack in the gas station, were a few tabloids with their pictures plastered all over the cover.


	13. Chapter 13

Jonathan bought all the copies of each magazine they were on, and they headed back to his house.

Jennifer was reading each of the articles.

"This is nothing but lies! It says that I stole you away from your beloved, and that you and I have been sneaking around behind everyone's back for weeks. There is only one person who could have done this".

"Paige", they both said in unison.

"I never knew her to be so vindictive".

"I didn't think us being together upset her so bad".

"Maybe it's a good thing I already moved out here, and we are separated by at least 8 states".

He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

"It's very good for me".

She smiled at him.

"I just cannot believe she would do this."

"I will call my lawyer in the morning and have him call the tabloids and demand they print a retraction. And he will send her a cease and desist letter".

They pulled up to the house, and parked, and he got their bags outside. They carried them inside and upstairs.

Jennifer was unpacking, and was going to start laundry, and Jonathan was reading the articles.

The phone rang. Jennifer looked at the clock. 11:35.

Jonathan picked it up, and talked for a few minutes, and then hung up.

"What is it?"

"I had some business meetings this week, and the companies are pulling out. I will call them tomorrow and find out why".

She finished unpacking, and went and changed into a black lacy nightgown.

She came back and climbed into bed.

He stacked the papers up on the bedside table, and then changed into a pair of white pajama pants.

He climbed into bed next to her, and she snuggled up to him.

"Darling, I know that we haven't exactly announced our engagement, or even announced that we are a couple to anyone except my father, but I just don't understand why people can't be happy for us?"

"Jennifer, if this is Paige, and I suspect that it is, then she is doing it for selfish, vindictive reasons. If it's not, then I suspect whomever it is, is only doing it for the money".

"Good point".

He rolled over on top of her.

"And it's going to take a hell of a lot more than a picture in a tabloid to split you and me up".

He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his back.

"I love you, Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

He tenderly made love to her, and then they fell asleep, holding each other.

***the next morning***

Jennifer woke up when Jonathan's alarm went off, and snuggled up to him a little more.

"Morning, darling".

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmmhmmm".

She sat up on one elbow.

"Did you?"

"Absolutely".

"What's your day look like?"

"Dealing with why the meetings were canceled, and the tabloids. And I am sure I will hear from the board at some point about all of this, and I was hoping I could have lunch with you".

She kissed his chest.

"And, I was hoping you and I could have a romantic dinner".

"Oh? Any requests?"

"Rack of Lamb".

"Jonathan!"

"Babe, I was kidding".

"You aren't going to let me live that down, are you? What's it going to take, me actually cooking you an elegant meal that isn't ruined? Well, eat your heart out buster, if rack of lamb is what you want, rack of lamb is what you will get".

She kissed him, and then went and got in the shower.

Jonathan spent a few minutes lying in the bed trying to figure out if he won or lost the argument, before he finally went to go join her in the shower.

He slipped in behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Babe, I really was kidding. I will like whatever you cook".

She didn't say anything, she just turned around in his arms and started kissing him.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she kissed him, and he ran his hands over her back and shoulders.

After about 7 minutes, they finally broke the kiss and came up for air.

She rested her head on his chest and he hugged her close.

She kissed him again and then slipped out and let him resume his shower, and dried off.

She was downstairs in the kitchen making him breakfast when he came down.

She poured him a cup of coffee and put her special creamer in, just the way he liked it, and then took him his plate of bacon and eggs and sat with him.

She was having fruit and juice and toast.

"Ok, Mr. H. Last chance. What do you really want for dinner?"

"Jennifer, really, I'm not that hard to please. Whatever you want is probably fine with me. Seriously, the only thing I refuse to eat is peas".

"Peas? You don't like peas?"

"Nope. Peas were the vegetable of choice at the orphanage and I cannot stand them".

"Ok, so peas are out. How about seafood? Do you like seafood?"

"I love seafood".

"Great. I will peruse the cookbooks again".

"Sounds perfect".

"When is Max coming home?"

"He should be back from Vegas in about 3 days or so".

"Perfect".

She took his plate to the sink when he was done, and rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher.

She made him a travel mug of coffee, and walked him to the door.

"I love you, hope you have a great day, and can't wait till you get back home tonight".

"I love you more than anyone else in the world. See you tonight".

He kissed her several times, and then left.

Jennifer decided to do some wedding planning, and focused on that for several hours.

She made a lasagna for them around 4, and had it in the fridge waiting on him to get home.

She was on the couch, working on wedding stuff when Jonathan got home.

"Hi darling".

She went to him and kissed him.

"Hi gorgeous".

He fixed them both a cocktail and joined her on the couch.

"How did your meetings go?"

"Not well. They all said that they couldn't support my ethics. I did everything I could, but I wasn't able to convince any of them to give me a shot, and I was finally able to find a source that told me that they had not only seen the articles in the tabloids, they had received copies of them in the mail a week ago, before the issues were printed".

"But how? We never told Paige that you and I were together. In fact, we weren't officially together till after we met with her. She hasn't spoken to us since the day we met with her, so how would she know all this?"

"That's what I can't figure out. I hate to think that there would be a leak in the office, but there could be. Except we haven't told anyone at the office about us. When you came there, you were just coming to interview us".

"Darling, could your phones be bugged?"

"I don't know, let's see."

He unplugged the phone, and then unscrewed the receiver pieces. No bugs.

"This really and truly doesn't make sense".

"Darling, my legal team is on it, I promise."

"Jonathan, you are losing so much business, and it's all because of me".

"No, it's not because of you. I swear. I promise you, if one company backs away, there are 4 more at least that want in. And Jennifer, if they aren't going to be trusting enough to give me a shot, I don't want them in".

She nodded.

She was trying to be happy, but it was hard. She hated seeing him in such dire straits like this.

***A week later***

Jennifer, Jonathan, and Max had settled into a comfortable routine. Jennifer was more than happy to hand over the cooking duties to Max.

Jonathan's birthday was in 5 days, and then the Valentine's ball was 4 days later.

Jennifer had a big surprise planned for Jonathan, and was trying to figure out how to pull it off.

She wanted everything to be perfect.

They were lying in bed at night, when she brought it up.

"Darling, Can you possibly come home from the office at lunch on Friday?"

"Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you for your birthday, and I have been working on the logistics."

"I suppose I could".

"Wonderful! Oh, I am so excited".

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope".

"Oh, come on. Just one".

He pulled her on top of him.

"No hints".

He started kissing her neck.

"Please? Babe, I've had a very hard few weeks".

"A hard few weeks? You better be talking about the office, buster".

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely, I am".

She gave him a light kiss.

"Jennifer, my hint?"

"I never said I would give you a hint".

"Yes, you did. I distinctly saw surrender in your eyes".

She started laughing and playfully swatted him.

"No, I didn't. I haven't surrendered yet, at all".

"Babe, remember how much I love you? And how I would do anything for you? And how much you love me, and would do anything for me?"

"I am aware of all that, yes."

"So, wouldn't that include a hint?"

"No, it doesn't".

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry, darling. I don't make the rules, I just abide by them".

"Oh, well who makes the rules?"

"I don't know, actually".

He rolled them so he was on top of her, and pinned her underneath him.

She kissed him lightly.

"Last chance, on the hint."

"Last chance? Should I be scared?"

She was laughing.

"Oh, you think this is funny? You don't know what lengths I will go to in order to get a hint from you, do you?"

"Apparently I don't".

"Well, how about this? I could do this right here".

He started to tickle her midsection.

"Jonathan…." She was laughing and wriggling and trying to get away from his tickles, which he kept coming.

After about a minute of tickling, she gave in.

"Ok, stop. Stop. You can have a hint".

He waited till she calmed down and could catch her breath again.

"11".

"11?"

She nodded.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"It's not hard, darling. You're smart, you'll figure it out".

"It might not be hard, but something else sure is".

"Do tell".

After they made love, just before they fell asleep, she kissed him and whispered "11" one more time.

***Friday***

Jennifer had everything packed when Jonathan got home from the office at 12.

He quickly changed clothes, and then loaded the car, and they said goodbye to Max.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise".

"Babe, you have to tell me where to drive to".

"Drive up the coast. North on I-5".

"I can do that".

After almost 6 hours, they were there.

"This is it".

"Calistoga?"

She nodded.

"We are staying here for the weekend. There is a spa here, and we have some spa services scheduled, and then we are going to pick an excursion and have two nights without any interruptions, or distractions".

He leaned over and kissed her.

They got out and unloaded the car and went inside to check in.

After they got settled into their room, they sat down and looked at the resort menu.

Their room had a king-sized bed, and a fireplace with a futon, and a beautiful view.

"What do you want to do first? We can go eat, and then get a late-night spa treatment if you'd like".

"Like what?"

"A hot tub soak, or a wet massage".

"Let's go eat first and see what we feel like doing afterwards".

"Deal".

She kissed him and then they changed for dinner, and ended up at a posh hibachi place in town.

"I've never had hibachi before".

"Well, you are in for a real treat".

After a great dinner, they headed back to the hotel.

He built them a fire in the fireplace, and she changed into a nightgown and robe. They ordered some wine from room service, and cuddled up by the fire.

"Darling, when did you plan all of this?"

"I started thinking about it last week. Then, when things went so good at my father's house, I came home and booked it. I just wanted you to spend your birthday weekend doing something memorable, since you said the last two weren't that great".

He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, I love this. I love that you planned it out and wanted to do it for me. But what does 11 mean?"

"Darling, 11, is our room number".

"Oh, so you thought you would trick me, huh?"

"Not a trick. You asked for a hint, and I didn't want you to figure it out, so that's your hint".

"Very clever".

He kissed her a few times.

"What do we have planned for tomorrow?"

"Well, we have a choice. We can have breakfast in bed, or we can go to a restaurant for breakfast. And then we are getting a couple's massage, and a mud bath treatment, and whatever other spa services you want to get, and then we can do whatever you want to after".

"That sounds wonderful".

She leaned back against him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Darling, your actual birthday is Tuesday. Do you want to go to a special restaurant when you get home? Or do you want a special dinner?"

"I have you, babe, and that's all I need".

He kissed the side of her head.

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Depends. If it's ice cream, then chocolate. If it's icing, then vanilla."

"What if it's cake?"

"That's a tough one. I like white cake with chocolate icing, yellow cake with chocolate icing, white cake with white icing".

She lovingly rubbed his arm.

"What about you?"

"Devil's food".

"You like Devil's food?"

"No, darling. I love it".

They chatted by the fire a little longer, and then headed to bed.

He stood up and then helped her up and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"I love you".

She ran her fingers through his hair, and hugged him back.

"I love you too. I am so glad you are going to be mine".

"Darling, if we were never legally married, you would still be mine".

She kissed him a few times, and then he picked her up and carried her to bed.

He took off his robe, and she opened hers. He leaned down on top of her and wrapped his arms around her.

He rolled her to her side, and they embraced as he kissed her nice and slow, slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth.

He seductively pushed her robe off her shoulders, and kissed her neck, while she rubbed his neck and wound her fingers in his hair. He sat her up and pulled her gown off her, and she pushed his pajama pants off him. After they were both naked, he covered them with a sheet, and wrapped his arms around her again.

She arched her back in pleasure as he moved his kisses lower and lower.

She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, as he joined their bodies together. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened around him.

"Come on honey".

"Ok baby".

They rocked their hips together in a frenzied motion before he released inside her and they went over the edge at the same time.

He wrapped his arms around her as they both laid there, trying to calm down.

"I love you, Jennifer Suzanne".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

He kissed her nice and slow, and then they fell asleep, all wrapped up together.

***Saturday***

They woke up and decided to do breakfast in bed.

Jonathan called and placed their order and asked for a couple of papers, specifically the New York Times, The New York Daily, and the Los Angeles Times.

He had ordered them French toast, bacon, fruit, and eggs, plus fresh juice and coffee.

Jennifer got up and went to the bathroom, and came out just as it had been delivered.

She took a seat on the bed, and grabbed a slice of bacon.

"Darling, we made the news again. And it isn't pretty".

He handed her both the New York Times and the Daily. They were plastered on the front of both of them.

She immediately picked up the phone to call the Times.

"Hello, may I please speak to David French? What, since when? Oh, I see. Well, can I please speak to whomever is in that position now? Oh, ok. No, no message. Thank you".

She hung up the phone.

"Darling, who is David French".

"He was my editor at the paper. But, he has been transferred and there's a new editor now".

"Who is that?"

She gave him a pointed look.

"Paige".


	14. Chapter 14

"Darling, I am going to call my lawyer right now."

"Why? He hasn't been able to stop her so far".

"Jennifer, be reasonable. He will be able to stop her. And if she doesn't stop, then we will sue her for libel".

Jennifer read the article while Jonathan called his lawyer.

It said that Jonathan and Jennifer had been sleeping together and that she was causing him to lose Hart Industries, and that he was using her for the publicity and that he didn't really love her. Jennifer was incensed.

Jonathan hung up the phone and told her that his lawyer had promised he was going to file papers and have Paige served first thing Monday morning, with a very threatening letter, that would tell her that she either stopped the harassment and printed a full-page retraction, or she would be sued for defamation of character, harassment, libel, and invasion of privacy.

He called Stanley and had him issue a statement that his private life was just that, and that the things being printed about him and Miss Edwards weren't true.

He hung up the phone and wrapped an arm around her.

"Now, back to the celebration".

She was reading the Daily.

"Jennifer Edwards has had her fair share of men; if the number of times she has been around the block could be measured in distance, she would be a multiple marathon winner. Anyone who has been with her is advised to visit their local health department for a free well-check". She had tears in her eyes.

"This is so cruel."

"Jennifer-"

"Jonathan, I swear it's not true. You are only the third person I have been with, and all of them have been in what I thought were serious relationships".

"Jennifer, you don't have to explain anything to me. I love you. Your past is just that-your past. I don't have a spotless record either, but I wouldn't be with you if I thought that you were anything like what Paige is making you out to be".

The phone in their suite rang.

Jonathan picked it up. It was his lawyer.

They chatted for a few minutes.

"Ok, thank you Doug".

He hung up the phone.

"Doug said his brother is on the board of directors for the NY Times, and they are at a lake house together this weekend in Tahoe. He said he told his brother that he was going to be serving Paige with a cease and desist and a retraction demand, and his brother read the articles, agreed with us, after Doug explained the situation, and long story short, his brother called Paige on the phone and left her a message demanding that she retract it in the very next edition, full page, full apology."

"Good. I hate to wish negative things on people, but I hope she is fired".

"Something tells me she will be. You can do what you want, but I am proceeding with the lawsuit against her".

"I would love to continue with it. Paige has never really been held accountable for her actions, and it's long overdue".

She wiped the tears away, and tried to focus on him, but her thoughts kept coming back to the articles.

They showered and then got dressed and held hands as they walked over to the spa.

They had their couple's massage first. Jennifer asked for extra deep tissue and Jonathan did too. An hour later, they were both completely relaxed.

They were given a chance to redress, and then taken to the mud room and given suits to put on. They climbed into the hot mud tub, and the spa attendant came and told them they had an hour to stay in there.

Jonathan pulled her onto his lap and tried to cheer her up.

"Babe, we are going to win this".

"I just want it to stop. I want to live my life with you, and not have everyone else reading about it".

"I want that too, darling. And I promise you that I am going to do everything I can to put a stop to this".

"I believe you, I do. I just feel bad, it seems that ever since you met me, I have brought you nothing but negativity and negative energy".

"That's not true, darling. You have made my life so much better just by being in it, and you love me, with your whole heart, like nobody has ever loved me before. You make me want to be a better person, I swear it".

She laid her head on his chest and he hugged her.

"Darling, what are the chances that after we get married, we could move away and live on a secluded island somewhere and not have to deal with people?"

"Slim to none. But what a great idea".

She leaned up and kissed him.

She got behind him and started rubbing and scratching his back and working the hot mud into his shoulders.

"That feels amazing".

After a few minutes, they switched, and he did the same for her.

"Babe, we still have about 20 minutes left. We could take these suits off and-"

"Jonathan. There are cameras".

"I was just going to say that we should soak in here as long as possible because the mud has many healing properties and maybe we can take some with us for later".

She was laughing and rubbing his face. "You are incorrigible".

She kissed him and put her hands on his chest.

"After this, we get to shower off the mud and then we get a full body lotion application, and then a steam bath".

"Sounds lovely".

"You will love it, I am sure".

They found a warm spot in the mud, and she climbed onto his lap.

He kissed her slow and tenderly till the timer went off. The attendant appeared and explained to them the procedure.

"You are going to step only on the black mats and go in this room and shower with your suit on, then take it off and hang it up. You can shower again if you need to, and then grab a towel. Go to the next room, and when both of you are in there, hit the red button on the wall to start the steam bath for 5 minutes. It's just the two of you today, so you will have privacy. You can redo the timer as long as you want up to 30 minutes".

"Is the steam really hot?"

"It's a hot tub with the steam on top".

"Perfect, thank you".

They went into the shower room together, and then did the lotion one at a time. Jennifer was in the steam bath when Jonathan came in.

"Did you enjoy it?"

He had a sheepish grin on his face as he got into the bath.

"Darling…how was it?"

"Jennifer, I feel violated."

"Do you really? I loved it".

"Yes. If that lotion applicator had been a human being, other than you, I would have it brought up on charges".

She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"It's not funny, babe."

"You are so adorable".

She kissed him and he reached up and started the steam.

Jennifer looked around the room.

"Darling, there aren't any cameras in here".

"Oh? I believe you might be right".

He crushed his lips on hers and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

After several long kisses, he picked her up a little and she lowered herself onto him. After they were joined together, she leaned forward and rotated her hips. He was moaning and kissing her, she laced her hands into his and pushed against them. She opened her hips a little more and he started rotating with her.

"Jenn…..iiii….fffer…"

She leaned forward to kiss him and they went over the edge together.

He pulled her close to him and kissed that one spot on her neck.

She slid off him and sat next to him, with his arms still wrapped around her.

He reached up and started the steam, and then resumed kissing her.

After the steam ended, they climbed out and dried off, and got dressed.

They headed back to their room and decided to go for a walk on the grounds.

She held on to his arm as they walked the trail.

"It's so gorgeous out here. Everything is so peaceful".

"Yes, it is pretty quiet. It's nice to be able to relax".

They found a bench that was in a gorgeous little courtyard garden, and sat down for a little bit.

"I love being here with you….wish we could do this all the time".

"Wouldn't that be nice?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. I love that you wanted to make my birthday so special".

"You are special, your birthday should be special. You make every day special for me".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They sat out there a little longer, and then went back to their room to get ready for dinner.

After dinner, Jennifer nailed down some of the wedding questions she had for him, like whether he wanted the groomsmen to be in suits or tuxes, what kind of cake he wanted for a groom's cake, and what kind of rehearsal dinner they wanted.

They were sitting in front of the fire, and she had all the wedding stuff spread around them.

"Darling, do you want to write your own vows?"

"Sure, if you want to".

She ran through how she wanted the wedding to go, for the most part. He was on board with what she wanted, for the most part.

"There is one thing I want to make sure we do, and that is I don't want you to see me at all in my dress until I walk down the aisle. So, we can't do our pictures till after we are married".

"Fine with me".

They selected a few caterers and photographers to meet with, and talked about some possible venues, and Jennifer made a lengthy to-do list.

She put everything back in the bag and rested her head on his shoulder.

They were laying on the futon and she stretched out alongside him.

"How about a back scratch, Mr. H?"

"Absolutely".

He rolled over and she climbed on his back and started scratching all over.

After about 45 minutes, he was practically in a coma. She climbed off him and snuggled up beside him. She started kissing his cheek and running her fingers through his hair.

She got up and grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"Baby….come on".

"hmmm?"

"Honey…come on".

She got him to stand up and then led him to the bed.

They climbed into bed and he wrapped his arms around her, and they fell asleep.

***Sunday***

They woke up and had breakfast in bed, and laid around a little bit, before packing the car and heading back home.

When they got home, they were unloading the car and Max came out to help them.

"Hi folks, have a nice time?"

"It was great".

"Did you have a good weekend, Max?"

"Miss Edwards, your father called. He wants you to call him right away. He was pretty upset. The number is written on a pad in the study".

"Oh, thanks Max. Darling, I better go call him".

"I'll get the bags, it's alright".

She kissed him and headed to the study.

She called her father, and his secretary answered. They put her through.

"Hi, Pa?"

"Young lady, the things I am reading about you and Jonathan are reprehensible! If this is true, you can give back that bank book and cancel any part I was going to have in your wedding right now".

"It's not true, Pa. The person who wrote it is Paige. She is trying to get back at us. Jonathan's lawyer is handling it".

"Jennifer, it's not just your reputation that's at stake, it's Jonathan's and mine as well. I suggest you straighten this out".

"I'm trying, Pa. Honest".

"Well I suggest you try harder. She is making you out to be a harlot and I won't have that".

"You know me better than that".

"Jennifer, if what she is saying is true-"

"It's not. It's not true. And besides, I am a grown woman, and I can choose to be with anyone I choose to, I don't need her permission or anyone else's."

"You certainly can. However, what you cannot do is run our family's name down in the press".

"Pa, I am not running anything down, Paige is. And I told you, Jonathan's lawyer is handling it".

"Jennifer, I have to go. But I'm warning you-any more of this nonsense and I will rescind my blessing and the account".

He hung up.

She came out of the study with tears in her eyes, and went upstairs to unpack.

Jonathan heard her go up the stairs and followed her.

"Babe, you ok?"

"He's upset. He saw the papers and what's been posted about us, and said I am running down the family name, and that the press is making me out to be a harlot. He said that if it doesn't stop, he will rescind the bank account he gave me for the wedding and his blessing".

He didn't say a word, he just went and hugged her.

"I told him your lawyer was handling it, but he didn't seem to care. Jonathan, I am so sick of all this. I swear, my being involved with you has brought you business troubles, my father business troubles, I am sure we have disrupted Max's life, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I swear it".

"Jennifer, all that matters here is we love each other. I built Hart Industries from scratch, and if it fails I can build it again. You aren't the reason for my business troubles, but you are the reason for my happiness. My complete and total happiness. Your dad is just going to have to get used to the fact that you are a grown woman and making your own choices".

"I just feel like I am the common denominator here".

"No, babe. Paige is. She is doing this to hurt us. She could have walked away, and left us alone but she chose to be vindictive. And that's what I don't understand, she is acting like she and I were a couple, when we barely spent 10 minutes together. You were the one who was kind, and caring, and genuine. You are the one I fell for, and nothing, I don't care if we lose everything, is going to change the way I feel about you".

He pulled her onto his lap, and tried to make her feel better.

"Jonathan, I hope your lawyer can get through to her. But, she knows a lot about me, and I am scared that this could get uglier yet".

"If she ups the ante, so will we. We could always call a press conference and tell the world what happened, and steal her thunder".

"That might be a good idea".

"I will call my lawyer tomorrow and see if he thinks that's a good idea".

She nodded.

After she had calmed down some, they went downstairs. Max had prepared a fabulous dinner for them, and that lifted her spirits some.

They spent a quiet night, just relaxing and watching a movie.

***New York***

Paige answered the phone at her apartment.

"Hello? Yes, I ran the last story. My photographer hasn't been able to capture them, so you are going to have to provide me with a lead or tell me what story you want printed next, if he can't find them".

She listened for a moment.

"Oh, just wait till her father reads that in the morning paper. He will lose his mind, and the power couple won't know what hit them".


	15. Chapter 15

***Tuesday***

Jennifer woke up extra early and went downstairs and made Jonathan a special breakfast of coconut waffles with coconut syrup and bacon, and fresh squeezed juice.

She brought it upstairs on a tray and got his presents that she had wrapped and put in the closet and brought it to him in bed.

She leaned down and gave him kisses till he woke up.

"Happy birthday, Darling".

He puckered his lips for a kiss and then sat up.

"Breakfast in bed and your birthday gifts".

"You did this?"

"Yes, I did. And no wisecracks till you try it first, mister".

He took a bite and then looked at her.

"This is exquisite".

"Thank you".

He opened his gift and found that she had gotten him some new handkerchiefs and a new watch.

"Babe, I love these. Almost as much as I love you. Thank you".

He leaned over and kissed her a few times.

She went and took a shower while he finished breakfast, and then he showered and they both got ready.

She made him coffee to go, and stood with him while Max gave him his birthday gift- two tickets to a Laker's basketball game.

"Can't wait, Max. Thanks".

"Love you like a son, Mr. H."

"Max, we have something to tell you. It's a secret, of sorts. We will reveal it soon".

"Oh?"

"Jennifer and I are getting married".

"That's great! Congratulations, you two". He shook hands with Jonathan, and then kissed Jennifer on the cheek.

"I am so happy for you two".

"Thanks, and we want you to still live here with us, Max."

"Perfect".

They shared a hug and then she walked him to the door.

"I love you, have a good day. Hope you can come home early".

"I love you too, and I will do my best".

"Come home hungry, we have reservations tonight at 7".

He nodded and kissed her a few times, and then left.

She left soon after and went and tried on wedding dresses, and walked around a few wedding stores.

She ended up purchasing a wedding dress, and a dress for the Valentine's ball, and a few other things, and then came home.

She was in the study, on the phone with Stacey telling her all about the wedding plans.

Stacey graciously agreed to be her Matron of Honor, and promised to come visit in a few weeks.

Jennifer had just hung up with Stacey when Max popped in and told her that Jonathan was on the phone.

"Oh, thanks Max".

She picked up the line.

"Hi".

"Hi. Having a good day?"

"Yes. I found my wedding dress today and purchased that. Stacey agreed to be my Matron of Honor and I may have found a dress for the Valentine's ball this week."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. My lawyer said that he had Paige served with a cease and desist order Monday morning. But then this morning, she had him served with papers that indicated that as a member of the press, she had freedom of the press and would print whatever she chose to. She insists that you and I aren't immune to her posts, due to that, and that she isn't going to stop. So, I think we should announce our engagement at the ball. Are you ok with that?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me".

"Are you upset?"

"Not at you. But I would be lying if I said part of me wished I had never met Paige. Granted, I wouldn't have met you, and I am so glad I did, but if I had known she was going to be this horrible, we would have been roommates and not friends".

"I had 5 more companies pull out of talks with me this morning".

"Oh darling, I hate what this is doing to you".

"We will get through it, darling. I swear".

"I just don't understand why she is doing this. What does she have to gain from torturing us? I mean, it's not like you and her were together, and I stole you from her. It's not like you and I were sneaking around behind her back for months on end. I just don't get it. You would think that by now, she would feel like she got her revenge, and leave us alone".

"I don't know, babe. Some people thrive on hurting others. I feel like there is some kind of payoff for her. I am not sure what it is, but there has to be something that is keeping her in this. And I have a hunch, and my hunch is that someone is paying her to do this".

"I just want this to end. I want you and me to be able to live our lives without worrying about what is going to be printed about us in the paper that isn't true. I never print anything inaccurate or inflammatory about others, and I never dreamed it would be done about me".

"I know baby. I promise you, we will find a way to stop her. I love you, Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

She blew him a kiss as they hung up, and started working on an article.

She decided to do a story about letting go of friendships. Before she knew it, she had written about 8 columns worth.

She decided to put it away, and work it on some more later.

She went and took a bubble bath, and got ready for dinner with Jonathan.

She and Max drove to Hart Industries at 5, and Max drove his car home, while she and Jonathan went to dinner.

They went to Primo, a 5-star steakhouse.

After a wonderful dinner, she paid the check, and they walked out of the restaurant, holding hands.

As soon as they were outside, flashes started going off all around them.

Reporters and photographers were yelling questions at them left and right.

"Mr. Hart, did you know that Miss Edwards is married?"

"Mr. Hart, are you the father of Miss Edwards' baby?"

"Miss Edwards, how many husbands does this make for you?"

They ran to the car, not answering anyone, and he opened the door for her. Someone handed him several copies of newspapers, and he took them and got in the car. They drove back to the house, quietly.

They came inside the house and she took their to-go boxes to the fridge. She found him upstairs, reading the papers.

He looked at her as she walked into the room.

"This one says you and Elliott Manning were married. This one says you had a baby with him, and this one says you were married in college to someone named Patrick".

She sat down and took his hand in hers.

"I am not married to him or anyone else. I haven't ever been legally married to him or anyone else. The photo from college is from a sorority party-he and I are in costume, I was Queen Elizabeth, and he was Prince Phillip. That isn't a wedding dress, that is a white dress. Again, the only person who could have had that photo is Paige. I did not marry Elliott Manning, he asked me and I said no. He and I went on a trail hike to talk about it, and he had his assistant there, a guy named Pogo or something. He and Pogo were speaking in another language, unaware that I knew the language. He was trying to trick me into a marriage ceremony. As soon as we got back down the hill, I left, and my lawyer made sure that it wasn't ever legal because I hadn't signed a marriage license. And the baby he is saying that I left behind, was his dog, a black lab named Baby. I have been nothing but honest with you since I met you Jonathan".

She got up and went and changed into a nightgown.

He followed her into the bathroom.

"I never thought you weren't being honest with me. I was just telling you what the papers said".

"I am calling my father's lawyer in the morning. I have had enough of this. Maybe if she is getting lawsuit papers from more than one lawyer, she will stop".

"Don't do that. Let's steal her thunder. Let's give an exclusive interview to the Los Angeles Times in the morning and tell them the whole story".

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely".

He went and made the arrangements and came back to her.

"That secret island idea of yours sounds really great right about now".

"I can be packed in an hour".

He chuckled and kissed her.

"I'm sorry that Paige's vendetta ruined your birthday, Jonathan. I wanted so much to make this day special for you".

"You did babe. You did. She didn't ruin anything. The way that I see it, she is showing her true character, not exposing anything about yours".

She nodded and kissed him.

She called her father, and got the number to his lawyer. She promised him that nothing that was being printed about her and Jonathan was true. He wasn't happy, but he was glad that she was trying to handle things.

She laid down on the bed on her stomach, and Jonathan came and joined her after he had changed into his pajamas. She was looking at a wedding magazine.

"We need to pick out a venue. I bought my dress and a few other things, but we can't pick the rest of it till you and I pick a venue".

"What do you think about a rooftop wedding? We could book a hotel and reserve as many rooms as possible, and then we can get married on the rooftop upstairs".

"Which hotel are you thinking of?"

"The Klondike downtown is a good one".

"I'm open to it. We need somewhere with an indoor/outdoor option in case it rains".

"I promise you that this weekend, you and I will drive all over the city and we will find a place".

"Perfect".

She showed him some more options in the wedding magazine about different things, and then she put it away.

She climbed on his back and grabbed the muscle rub that he kept on his nightstand and started to give him a deep-tissue massage.

"Oh, that feels amazing".

"Happy birthday, darling".

After his massage was over, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I bought my gown for the ball today."

"Oh, you did? Do I get a sneak peek?"

"Do you want a sneak peek?"

"Always".

"Play your cards right and you might get one".

She kissed him and rested her head on his chest.

"Darling…how was work today?"

"Better, I suppose. I made a little headway with some of the companies I have been dealing with, and our numbers for last quarter were in and they were good. So, I am just holding out hope that someone is going to give me a chance and then we can prove to the others that they should do business with me".

"So, what is our plan?"

"Well, tomorrow morning, bright and early, we are going to welcome the LA Times into the living room, and we are going to give them an exclusive and tell them exactly how we met, and what the circumstances were and then Paige won't have anything to hold over us. We are also going to tell people not to believe everything they read".

"What about the ball?"

He held her a little tighter.

"Well, we are going to walk the red carpet, like they have every year. And then, we are going to go inside and dance our hearts out, and we always have the best food, and a cash bar, and then, at the end of the night, it's customary that they always have me announce the last dance. And in years past, I have announced it and then danced with my date, or left because I didn't have one. But this year, I am going to propose to you, and then we will dance, and then after that, we will dance the last dance and pose for photos and come home".

"And what are we going to do if this doesn't work?"

"I have a few more tricks up my sleeve".

"Sounds great, Mr. H."

He reached up and turned out the light, and rolled over and kissed her.

They made love and then fell asleep.

***Middle of the night***

Jonathan rolled over and went to put his arm around Jennifer. Her side of the bed was cold.

He got up and looked in the bathroom and didn't see her.

He finally found her downstairs in the kitchen, looking out the window.

"There you are. I wondered where you went".

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep".

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Want some warm milk?"

"No thanks."

"Wanna talk about it?"

She turned to hug him.

"Jonathan, I don't think I can do this".


	16. Chapter 16

"Can't do what?"

"This…this cat and mouse game with Paige and the press. I keep thinking and wondering and trying to figure out how in the world this happened, and the truth is, if I hadn't been so nice to you that night in my apartment, we wouldn't be in this mess right now, your business would be doing way better, and my father wouldn't be upset. I feel like maybe I should move back to New York, we should postpone the wedding and then try again in a year or so, when things have settled down".

"Jennifer, that's nonsense. This isn't your fault. This isn't my fault, this is Paige's fault, and she is being vindictive and cruel. She is choosing to be this way. If you leave and run away from it, everything will fall apart".

She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I just feel so responsible".

He gave her a long hug.

"I promise you that you aren't".

"And even though she doesn't deserve it, I keep thinking about her. I feel sorry for her. She must be so miserable and feel so awful, if she is willing to hurt us this way. I don't want her to be miserable, I don't want you to be miserable, and I don't want to be miserable".

He picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"That's what I love about you, babe. She is being so horrible to you and trying to ruin your reputation, and yet, you don't want her to be miserable. She is making you miserable, but you are worried about her. Do you think if the tables were turned, she would be worried about you?'

"No, but I try not to be selfish like her".

"I don't think it's possible for you to be selfish at all-I don't think you have the ability".

"Well, there are a few things that I want to be selfish about".

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like you, for instance. And my time with you, for another. I find myself wanting you all to myself".

"So, see? That's why you can't move back to New York. Who would be in bed with me, or give me back massages, or make my coffee in the morning? Until you came into my life, I never knew that I liked coffee with your special creamer, and now I can't live without it, or you".

"I just don't want you to ever feel like you shouldn't have met me. And if she keeps printing all those lies about me, I'm scared that you will".

"Jennifer, there isn't a single thing in the entire universe that will ever take away my love for you".

"Not even if someone paid you to walk away from me?"

"I would give them everything I have to keep you".

"And what if the most beautiful woman in the entire world walked into your office?"

"She did, about 3 weeks ago. And then she interviewed me, at my ranch, and we had to spend the night there, and then I flew to New York to see her and then we went to the Hamptons, and got engaged, and then she moved out here to live with me, and we flew home so I could meet her father, and then we got engaged again, and now she is standing in my kitchen, and I am trying to convince her that she's the only one for me and that everything will be alright".

She kissed him.

"I'm so frustrated with the lies that she's printing".

"I know, baby. I am too".

He held her close and rubbed her back some.

"Ready to go back to bed?"

"I think so".

She grabbed a glass of water and they headed to bed.

He held her till she fell asleep, and then fell asleep with her.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up when his alarm went off, and had breakfast together.

"What time is the interview?"

"9".

"Great. I better go get ready".

She jumped up and headed to the shower, and he wasn't far behind her.

She picked a gorgeous deep blue piko blouse, some black wide-legged pants, and some black strappy wedges. She slipped her engagement ring off and left it upstairs.

Jonathan had on his suit with a deep blue and gray striped tie.

They sat on the couch, with his arm around her, while the reporter asked them some questions. They posed for a few photographs and then they were interviewed some more.

"Miss Edwards, an Elliott Manning has come forward during all of this and said that you left him for Jonathan, and you left behind the baby you had with him. What is your response to that?"

"Whatever Elliott and I had, which wasn't much of anything, honestly, was easily over 8 months before I even met Jonathan. And we didn't have a baby together, he had a black lab that he named Baby, and she was scared of him, and would stay by me, because I would protect her from him. I tried to take her with me, but I knew she wouldn't pass customs, so unfortunately, I had to leave her behind. If he says we are together, we aren't. We have no children, and really, we don't have any ties to each other any longer".

Their final statement was one that Jonathan had prepared, and Jennifer had agreed with.

"We aren't sneaking around behind anyone's back, and we never were. We are in love, and we aren't ashamed of it, and we can take whatever is thrown at us. What's being printed about us is nothing but lies, and the person who is printing it is only doing so to be hurtful. We are still waiting for the retractions and apologies that are owed to us. We simply ask that if you cannot be happy for us, then please be silent".

Jonathan showed the reporter out, and then came back and sat with Jennifer on the couch.

"You ok, babe?"

She nodded.

"You going to the office?"

"Once I know you are ok".

"I'm ok".

She kissed him a few times, and then walked him to the door.

"I will see you tonight when I get home. Max usually goes to an all-night poker game on Wednesdays, so we should have the house to ourselves".

"Perfect. Call me later and tell me what you want for dinner".

"I love you, Jennifer Suzanne".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

She kissed him a few times and then he left. She went upstairs to change clothes, and put her ring back on, and then worked on a new article for a while.

It was almost 2 when she decided to take a break.

She decided she wanted to get a pedicure.

She picked up the phone and called Jonathan at the office.

"You busy?"

"Never too busy for you, darling".

"Well, I need to go somewhere and I was wondering if you would mind if I took the Bentley".

"Babe, you can use anything that is at the house whenever you need to use it, you don't have to ask".

"Well, I didn't figure you would mind, but it is yours, so I just wanted to make sure. What do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me".

"I will try my best".

"Babe, I have a meeting so I have to run, but I love you and I will see you in a couple of hours".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss and hung up the phone, and then grabbed the keys.

She decided to call Jonathan at the office again, and speak with his secretary.

"Hello, Deanne? Hi, it's Jennifer Edwards. Listen, I need to ask you something and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell Mr. Hart".

"Certainly. How can I help you?"

"I am in desperate need of a nail salon. Is there a good one that you know of?"

"I prefer Magnificent Nails on Mulholland Drive. They aren't overpriced, they do a great job, and the foot massage is out of this world. Ask for Ming".

"Perfect! Thank you so much!".

She hung up and then found the nail salon. After a wonderful pedicure, she headed back to the house.

She decided to make kebabs for dinner, and had them all ready to grill when Jonathan got home.

"Jennifer, you home?"

"In here".

She went to him.

"Hi darling".

She kissed him a few times.

"Dinner is almost ready".

"Great, I will go change clothes and come back and join you".

She put the rice in the oven and went and started the grill.

She had everything outside to grill the kebabs, when Jonathan came out.

"Here babe, let me".

She nodded and kissed him and handed him the tools.

She went inside and set the table and made him a cocktail and brought it to him.

She scratched his back for a few minutes and kissed his shoulder.

"Do you think our exclusive worked?"

"Only time will tell".

"I feel like we are waiting for the other shoe to drop".

"I know, but we aren't doing anything wrong, and we aren't going to stop, and it's not like they can take anything from us. I say all the shoes can fall, so what, we have each other".

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"So, I have a plan. Actually, I have two plans".

"I've loved your plans so far, what are they?"

"First plan is we do our thing at the ball tomorrow night, and then focus on the wedding planning, and dive head first into that 100%. Not only will we be distracting ourselves, but we will be showing Paige and her cronies that we aren't going to be deterred."

"I like that".

"Second plan is, if they keep this up, I will bring out the big gun".

"Oh? And what big gun are you referring to?"

"Well, Hart Industries pays a lot of money to the New York Times. We pay a lot of money in advertising fees, and we pay a lot of money in subscription fees for our offices in New York. I can call their legal department and threaten to pull that money if they don't stop Paige from printing anything about us".

"Oooh, that's a good idea."

She kissed him a few times and rested her head on his chest.

"I know I have been driving you crazy, but I feel like we were the victims of a sneak attack, and the attacks are coming from all sides".

"If you are driving me crazy, it's only in the best way possible, babe. She isn't doing this to you, she's doing it to us. I am just as irritated by all of it as you are, but I am not irritated with you or because of you".

"Darling, do you think Max is on board with us? I know that you two had your routines down, and I just sort of busted all that up".

"Darling, Max is fine. He adores you just like I do. I promise you, things will settle down, soon".

She nodded.

After their dinner was ready, they carried the kebabs inside and she got the rice out of the oven.

After a nice dinner, they went and watched a movie on the couch.

She fell asleep on his chest and he covered them with a blanket.

After the movie was over, he swiftly picked her up and carried her upstairs. She woke up as he was putting her in bed, and changed into a nightgown.

"Have a nice nap?"

She chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I did".

She slipped into bed beside him and he sat behind her and started rubbing her shoulders with lotion.

She got really quiet and just let him massage her.

"Darling, what would you say if I told you I wanted us to cancel the wedding?"

He stopped massaging her and turned her to look at him.

"Jennifer, why would you want to do that?"

"I don't mean us break up. I mean, what if you and I snuck away to city hall or something and just got married? Just you and me, that's it".

"Babe, wedding days are supposed to be memorable. Do you really want to look back on our wedding day and not have any memories with your family and friends?"

"No, I guess you are right. I just want to be married to you so bad…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"I love you, I wasn't saying that I didn't".

"Good thing. If you tried to leave me I would have to follow you, I don't want to live without you".

They climbed under the covers and she snuggled up to him.

"Darling, I have some errands to run tomorrow. Can I borrow one of the cars?"

"Of course, take whichever one you want".

"Darling, I get so nervous driving the really expensive vehicles. I mean, I am a good driver, but I wouldn't forgive myself if I had an accident in one of your cars".

"That's so cute. What makes you think you would have an accident?"

"I don't know…"

She was quiet for a few minutes.

"I suppose I should go get a California license, but I wanted to wait till after we were married so I wouldn't have to change it again".

"Darling, if you are nervous about driving, you can always ask Max to drive you".

"I can't do that, he has things to do and I'm sure he doesn't want to drive me around".

"It's what I pay him for, babe. He loves you as much as I do, just in a different way".

"How can you tell for sure?"

"Typically, when I have had women spend the night in the past, if he didn't like them, he would give me this look, and then he would find some time when it's just me and him to talk about it and he would tell me that I could do better. You came over for dinner, he spent about 20-30 minutes talking to you and me, right? He never gave me that look. And after you left, all he asked me was when you were coming back. And once he came home and found that you were here, he looked at you and said "Welcome, Miss Edwards". So, that's how I know".

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"That you wanted me here with you".

"You left my office that day, and I had this feeling that I had to figure out some kind of way to see you again, and I didn't know what that would be, so I cleared my schedule and made myself accessible to you, and then I wanted to show you the ranch so that nobody would be bothering us. And I realized that if I was willing to go through all those lengths, that there was something about you, and I felt like I owed it to myself to explore that. Especially after you pointed out to me that I was a chauvinist".

She giggled and kissed him.

"I feel bad about that conversation, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad".

"I know, and you were right. I was a chauvinist. I'm trying to change for you, though. I don't want to be a chauvinist. I just want to provide everything I can for you, and make sure that you are happy".

She kissed him again.

"Maybe I need to change my focus. Instead of focusing on Paige, perhaps I should focus on working so I can pitch in around here".

"Darling, you don't have to do that. You aren't costing me any money, honest. I would be paying the same bills if you weren't here".

"I know. Just bear with me, ok? I have always taken care of myself, and that's a hard habit to give up".

He nodded.

"Speaking of habits…"

He rolled them till he was on top of her and kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair as she returned the kiss. He slipped her nightgown off her body as she tugged his pajama pants off him, and then he reached up and turned out the light.

He kissed and suckled her nipples for a bit, and was intentionally taking his time.

She lightly scratched his back, and kissed his forehead.

She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Come on, honey".

"Not just yet".

"Please…Jonathan…."

"Patience, baby. Patience".

He kissed her neck and reached down and let his fingertips graze alongside her butt and then right across her patch of auburn curls.

"Jonathan…"

"Patience, Jennifer…"

He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

He kissed her belly button, and then kissed her passionately.

He was leaving a trail of kisses along her jawbone, and lightly grazing her abdomen with his fingertips.

"Jonathan….I need you…."

"Ok, baby…"

He suddenly stopped kissing her.

"Have you always had this freckle right here?"

"Jonathan!"

"Kidding, babe".

He quickly entered her, and they joined together, as she moaned.

She tightened around him, and then pulled him closer, until they finally went over the edge together.

"That was incredible".

She kissed him a few times, and then snuggled up to him.

"You are so beautiful".

"I love you, no matter what".

"I love you too, Red".

He held her close.

"Think you can sleep now?"

She chuckled.

"Here's hoping".

As they drifted off to sleep, he whispered in her ear, "I cannot wait to dance with you tomorrow night".


	17. Chapter 17

Jonathan came home from the office early, and found Jennifer just getting out of the shower.

"Hi darling".

She went to him and kissed him.

"Hi yourself".

"Perfect timing. The shower is all yours."

"If only I had gotten home 10 minutes ago".

"Yes, that would have been fun".

She sat down and did her hair and makeup and jewelry while he took a shower.

When he got out, she was about to put her dress on.

She went and shimmied into it, and came out to where he was.

"Darling, can you zip me please?"

"Certainly".

After she was zipped, she spun around and gave him the full view.

She was wearing a red one-shoulder lace evening gown with a scalloped edge and thigh-high slit.

"Darling, you are mesmerizing".

"Well thank you".

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did I remember to thank you for my Valentine's present this morning?"

"Yes, you did, in the best possible of ways".

Jonathan had given her a pair of diamond earrings and some beautiful flowers.

She had given him a new set of cufflinks, with an 'H' engraved on them.

She kissed him, and then went to put on her shoes. She had chosen some black strappy stiletto's that zipped up the back.

She dug in her closet and finally found a black lace clutch, and switched purses while he was still getting ready.

"Darling, do you want me to bring some cash tonight?"

"No, I have it covered. You might need your license though, since we are having a cash bar".

"Got it".

They went downstairs and found Max sitting on the couch.

"Hot date tonight, Max?"

"Just dinner and a movie, nothing too elaborate. You two look great".

"Thanks, Max".

"Darling, will you straighten my bow tie?"

"Certainly".

She took her ring off and put it in his jacket pocket.

She got his tie straight and then kissed him, and they headed out.

"Don't wait up, Max".

"Have fun, you two".

Jonathan and Jennifer had an easy drive to the ball.

He was holding her hand as they drove.

"So, would you say that so far, this Valentine's day is better than the ones you spent with other people?"

"What a loaded question".

"Well?"

"I can't answer that".

"Why not?"

"Because, I haven't ever spent Valentine's with anyone else. I have nothing to compare it to".

He raised her hand and kissed her fingers.

"What about you?"

"Every day with you is better than any day with anyone else".

"Oh, what a perfect answer!"

"It sounded cliched, I know. But I am serious".

"Have you heard from Paige and her lawyer again?"

"Nope. And nothing else has been printed about us".

"Good, maybe she took the hint".

They pulled up and parked, and he opened the door for her.

They walked the red-carpet hand in hand, and posed for pictures.

Once they got inside, he went and got them drinks, and they found their table.

Lots of people were coming up to him and telling him they saw the article in paper.

Jennifer was introduced to so many people, it made her head spin.

At 8 p.m. precisely, the lights dimmed.

"That's my cue. I have to go to the microphone, and thank everyone for coming and officially open the dance floor".

"I will be right here".

He kissed her cheek and then headed up to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Hart Industries Annual Valentine's Ball. Everyone looks great, and I am so happy that we can all be here again together. It is that time in the evening, when I tell you that the bar is open, make sure you tip your bartenders, and drink responsibly, the food lines are open, so grab a plate, and now, the dance floor is officially open, so grab your date and spin a lap or two. Hope you all enjoy the evening".

There was a round of applause, and the spotlight started shining on the middle of the dance floor, and then Jonathan came and took Jennifer's hand and led her to the center of the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to dance.

"How did I do?"

"You were wonderful, honey. You look so sexy up there behind the microphone".

"I only had eyes for you".

They shared a few kisses and then when their dances were over, they went and got a plate and sat down.

They were sitting with other people but they were lost in their own little world.

Finally, at the end of the evening, they were just about to have the last dance.

Someone brought the microphone to Jonathan so that he could thank everyone for coming and announce it was the last dance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this ball has been fantastic as always. Per tradition, Hart Industries will be closed tomorrow. And before I officially announce the last dance, I need to make another announcement. This lovely lady here with me tonight is the gorgeous Jennifer Edwards. She is the best thing that ever happened to me, and if you don't know her, she is worth knowing. She captivates every room that she is in, and she has the most genuine and caring heart of anyone I have ever met. Her beauty on the outside is only rivaled by her beauty on the inside. She is a fabulous journalist, linguist, and all-around person. So, to that end, Jennifer Edwards, will you marry me?"

He got on one knee and pulled out her ring from his pocket.

She nodded, and he slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and she kissed him.

After he kissed her back, he officially announced the last dance, and then handed the microphone back.

They shared the final dance.

"Darling, you and I are the only ones who know that this was #3. I was wondering, does 3 proposals mean 3 honeymoons?"

"Wouldn't that be nice? No, I was thinking more like one long one."

"I like that idea too".

"We could do things in threes though. Three kisses, three desserts, three back massages".

"I like the way you think".

She gave him three kisses and then after their dance was over, they headed to their table and grabbed her purse. He got them dessert to go, and they headed to the door.

Everyone was coming up to them and congratulating them, and it took them about 20 minutes to get to the door.

They came outside, and as soon as they did, Stanley Friesen came up to them.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Mr. Hart. I am so happy for you".

"Thank you, Stanley".

The paparazzi caught wind of what he said and their flash bulbs started going crazy.

Jonathan walked her to the car, and opened the door for her.

As they drove home, she held his hand and squeezed it.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Oh yes. It was so nice. Do you put that ball on every year?"

"Every year. And every year until now, I enjoyed it. But not as much as I did this year, with you".

"How sweet".

"Darling, why did you propose to me again? I mean, you had the microphone, you could have just said "we're engaged".

"Yes, but then it would have looked like we were hiding something and Paige could have reported that it was fake. This way, it's more convincing".

"Good point".

They came home, and the second they were inside, she took her shoes off. She went and put their desserts in the fridge, and got a glass of water.

She looked at the clock. It was 11:45.

Jonathan had walked out to get the mail.

He brought it back into the kitchen.

"Darling, I am going up. I put your dessert in the fridge".

"Perfect. I'll be up in just a second".

"Is Max home?"

Jonathan went and checked his door, and found it closed.

"Yeah, he must be asleep all ready".

"Good".

"I will lock up and then be right there".

"Perfect".

She went upstairs and picked out her nightclothes and took off her jewelry. She was struggling with her zipper when he came in the room.

"Here, babe. Let me".

He tugged at it and couldn't get it to budge.

"It's really stuck".

"Come in here to the bathroom".

He got out the magnifying mirror, and had her lean over the counter so he could see it, and turned all the lights on.

"Babe, the lace is all caught up in the zipper."

"Honey, do you have any candles up here? Like candle sticks?"

"Sure". He pulled out an emergency kit from under the counter and sure enough in the bottom, there were two long candle sticks.

"Why are we lighting candles?"

"We aren't. I mean, you can if you want. But first, I want you to rub the candles over the zipper".

He didn't understand it but he did as she told him to.

"Ok, now what?"

"Try the zipper again".

He tried it and it was still stuck.

"Can you maybe slip the dress over your head?"

"No, the bodice is too tight for that".

"We could always cut you out of the dress".

"Jonathan, this dress was $485. If we cut me out of it, it will be ruined".

"Jennifer, unless you want to sleep in it, I don't see another option. Now, I promise you, I will buy you whatever gown you want, but this might be the only choice we have".

"I can't ask you to do that. Surely, there has to be some other way to get the zipper unstuck".

"You aren't asking. I'm offering."

She stared at the lace on her dress.

"Darling, hang on a second". She went and got her sewing kit.

"Ok, now, do you see this pattern, how it goes like this, and then again like that, and then back this way?"

"Yes".

"Ok, so if you take this tool, and you unstitch the lace, then maybe the zipper will work and then I can just have the dress repaired, and it won't be completely ruined".

"Worth a shot".

They went to the bedroom, and she laid on her stomach as he did it.

He got a few stitches out, and then realized it wasn't the lace edges, but the material itself.

"Babe, this isn't going to work. We are going to have to cut you out of the dress".

She wasn't happy but she realized they didn't have another choice.

He cut down the seam of the dress, and then peeled it off her.

"I have a lady that I use that is a seamstress and a suit tailor, I can take it to her tomorrow and have her look at it".

She nodded.

After she was changed, she climbed into bed next to him.

He kissed her and told her he would be right back.

He came back a few minutes later, and had a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses.

He popped the top, and poured them some champagne.

"To my Valentine, I love you and I am so glad you agreed to marry me three times".

She laughed.

"I'll drink to that".

They clinked glasses and kissed and then took a sip.

After they had finished their glasses, he took her hands.

"Darling, I know that you are an independent woman, and that you have always taken care of yourself. I love that, and I respect you highly for it."

"I feel a 'but' coming".

"But, we are going to be married. As far as I am concerned, we already are. What's mine is yours, and darling, we can afford 100's of dresses that cost as much as the one you had for tonight. It's ok, I promise".

"Jonathan, I just don't feel right spending your money when I haven't done anything to contribute".

"You don't have to contribute, darling. I promise you, it's fine".

"But don't you see? I want to."

"I see that. And I appreciate it".

"So, how are we going to solve this?"

"What if I add you to my bank account, and then when you get paid, your checks can go in there, and when I get paid, mine go in there, and then when we pay the bills, they come out of that account, so it won't be with your money and it won't be with my money, it will be with our money?"

She nodded.

"What about everything else?"

"Well, Max likes to do the cooking and the cleaning. And I pay him, so I think we should let him. But you can still make the coffee creamer".

"With pleasure".

She snuggled into his chest.

"I am probably going to buy a vehicle this week, do you want to go with me?"

"I can. What are you thinking of buying?"

"I don't know. I like fast cars, so probably a BMW, or a Porsche, maybe. I haven't owned a car in years, but the last one I had was a convertible and I loved it".

"What color are you thinking?"

"Silver, or maybe blue".

She sat up on one elbow.

"Darling, did my furniture get here yet?"

"Yes, actually. It's in a storage unit".

"Well, this weekend we should probably figure out what to do with it".

"I have been thinking about that. Where did you get the furniture?"

"I bought it when I graduated college".

"Well, I have more than enough furniture for the both of us, and I was thinking, what if we donated your furniture to the Orphanage where I grew up? I tend to donate a lot of money and items to them each year, and they would love to have the bed frame and dresser. I can hire a carpenter to fix the broken stuff and then we can drive it up there and donate it".

"That's a great idea".

She kissed him and he leaned up and turned the light off.

They made love and then fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan didn't have to set the alarm since the office was closed, so they slept till almost 9.

Max brought them breakfast in bed, and the paper.

Jonathan opened it to find a picture of him and Jennifer on the front page, with the headline "Jonathan Hart Engaged".

Jennifer grabbed the phone and called her father, and told him what was going on. He agreed to not tell anyone that they had staged the engagement.

After a nice chat, they hung up.

"Well, I guess now we can focus on wedding planning".

"Want to go look at venues today?"

"Certainly. And we have to be back here by 6 for a special surprise".

They ate breakfast and then she jumped up and got a shower, and in about an hour, they were both downstairs and ready to leave.

Jennifer grabbed her wedding magazines and a legal pad and pen, and her purse, and went and got in the car.

Jonathan joined her a few minutes later and they drove all over the city looking at wedding venues. Some were too small, some didn't have enough light, some didn't have enough parking. After looking at about 20 venues, they finally found one they both liked. It was a waterfront vineyard, and would have more than enough seating for everyone and every other amenity that Jennifer wanted.

"Darling, how many people do you plan on inviting?"

"About 1000, maybe 1500".

"So, we are looking at maybe having about 200 more people than that on my side. This place would work. What do you think?"

"I think May 5th needs to hurry up and get here".

He kissed her, and then they booked the venue.

"Mr. Hart, Miss Edwards, you will get the venue from 8 a.m. to midnight. So, what time were you thinking about having your wedding? We will need 2 hours to set up, and 2 hours to take down, so you will have to leave at 10, if you haven't left already".

"What time do you want to do this, darling?"

"We could do a 4 p.m. ceremony and then have a long reception after, what do you think?"

"I like that".

They booked everything for 4 p.m., and made appointments to come back and pick out the catering menu and the cake flavor.

They held hands as they walked to the car.

She doodled how she wanted the invites to look and how she wanted them worded as they drove.

"So, I have my dress, I need shoes. Did you decide between suits and tuxes? I need my girl's dresses, and flowers, and a photographer, and a garter, and my honeymoon stuff, and I need to book a hair and makeup appointment, and we need to pick a DJ or a band, and decide about the bar…."

She was rambling, and he just let her do it.

His car phone rang, and he answered it.

"Oh? That's wonderful! Thank you, we will head there right now".

He hung up the phone and turned to Jennifer.

"Darling, how would you feel if there were two surprises today?"

"I love surprises, so I would be happy".

"Great. I just found out that a surprise that I was going to give you next week is ready now, so you will get it in a few minutes".

About 15 minutes later, they pulled up to the surprise location.

Jennifer's jaw dropped open.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jonathan, where are we?"

"I bought us a house. We are on Willow Pond Drive. This house has everything-more than enough space, a pool, a pond, a huge yard, a privacy fence with electric gate, alarm system, a huge kitchen, and our bathroom is almost as big as Yellowstone. More than enough space for you and me, and Max".

"I love it, can we go inside?"

"Not tonight. We don't get the keys till next week".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I love it, and I love you".

They drove back to Jonathan's house and went inside.

"Max, you here?"

"In here, Mr. H."

"Hey Max".

"Hi Miss Edwards. Everything is all set, Mr. H".

"Thanks Max".

"Jennifer, can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"Do you trust me?"

"Implicitly, you know that."

"Good. Then just let me do this".

He put a blindfold on her, and then picked her up.

"Jonathan, what are we doing?"

He carried her out the kitchen door, and out to the carport.

He set her down.

He wrapped his arms around her neck, and she reached up and grabbed his arms.

"Babe, when you take your blindfold off, what you see is yours, ok?"

"Ok".

She took the blindfold off, and then gasped.

He had bought her a dark blue BMW X5, and it was sitting right there with a big red bow on it.

"Jonathan, I love it! I can't believe you did this!"

"Here babe, take it for a spin". He held the keys out to her.

"Come with me".

He nodded and got in the car with her, and they drove through the canyon and then back home. It was fully loaded, just like she liked it and it had a map.

"Now I can quit calling your office to find out how to go places".

"That was you?"

"You knew?"

"I heard Deanne telling someone how to get to a nail salon, but I didn't know it was you".

"I told her not to tell you".

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to think that I could take care of myself, and I can take care of myself, it's just I have felt so lost".

"Lost? Lost how?"

She took his hands in hers.

"Like my emotions are all over the place, and I don't know where anything is and I am walking on eggshells trying to dodge Paige's next bullet, and trying to be the perfect fiancée for you".

They got out of the car.

He took her in his arms.

"Babe, you should have told me you felt this way."

"What good would that have done?"

"Well, you wouldn't have kept it all inside, for one. And for two, you aren't the only one walking on eggshells, especially after what your father said."

"I'm sorry, I should have said something".

"Things will settle down soon, I swear. And if they don't, so what? We have a new house, you have a new car, we can pack our stuff and go move in there and never leave".

She was laughing.

"See, there's that smile that I love to see".

"Darling, thank you for my car. I am so happy".

"You're welcome".

"And thank you for the house. Do you have a plan?"

"Well, I was thinking, we get the keys next week. So, we can go have it decorated, however you want, and then move in as soon as it's ready. And when we move in there, and move out of here, we can fix this place up and sell it".

"Great plan".

She kissed him and they headed inside.

"Hey you two. Dinner is almost ready."

"Max, we have a surprise for you".

"Oh?"

"We bought a new house, Max. You will get a bigger room and your own attached bathroom".

"Mr. H., you are going to be married. You don't want me hanging around".

"Wouldn't have it any other way Max".

"And neither would I. You are the glue that holds this family together, Max".

Jonathan turned to her.

"What about me?"

"Darling, you know what I mean".

"She's right, Max. Wouldn't be the same without you. You will have your own private suite".

"That's great! I can't wait to see it".

"It looks beautiful".

They sat down to dinner, and Jonathan poured them some wine.

After a nice dinner, they headed upstairs and got ready for bed.

Jonathan took a business call, and Jennifer sat on the bed with her wedding magazines.

She was doing some wedding planning, and trying to figure out colors and themes.

By the time he came back to bed, she was asleep amongst the magazines.

He gently moved the magazines to the window seat, and then gently picked her up fireman's style. He pulled the covers back, gently placed her in bed, and then joined her. He turned the light out and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

***April***

Jennifer was going crazy with the wedding plans. She was constantly having appointments to meet with caterers, florists, and photographers. She was bringing Jonathan little samples of things each day, to try.

His office threw them a wedding shower, and she felt so out of place because she only knew Jonathan.

They were both so excited, and so ready. She had planned 5 trips for them, to Fiji, Turks and Caicos, Japan, Seychelles, and Bora Bora.

She couldn't wait to see which one he picked.

She was seriously dieting, and told Max no heavy foods, grilled chicken and yogurt and fruit only. She wanted to look amazing in her wedding dress.

Stacey took Jennifer to Mexico for a girl's trip for her bachelorette party, while Max, Jack and Stanley took Jonathan to Vegas. She and Allyson and Meredith had a fight, and they left early, leaving just Jennifer and Stacey in Mexico. They had a fun 3 days, and then they came home.

They were laying in bed 2 weeks before the wedding.

"2 weeks babe".

"I know, I can't wait".

"Can't get here fast enough".

"There's so much left to do".

"Like what?"

"Pay for the florist, pay the caterer, pay the bartenders, pack our honeymoon luggage, figure out what we are wearing when we leave the venue, find somewhere to stay that night, figure out transportation to and from the venue to wherever, make the centerpieces and the favors, make the place cards, and pay the photographer."

"Yikes. Can you handle all of that? I can loan you someone from the office to help you if you want".

"I can do it, darling".

She nestled back against him and fell asleep.

***Two days before the wedding***

Jennifer was stressed to the max. Their wedding was in two days and she felt like everything was all over the place.

She was packing her honeymoon luggage, and trying to get Jonathan to pack his.

"Babe, I will pack tomorrow night. It will be fine, I promise".

"Jonathan…we are running out of time".

She closed her suitcase and tried to carry it to the window.

Jonathan got up and carried it for her.

She climbed into bed, and he came and joined her.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Turn over, darling".

She turned onto her stomach and hugged the pillow. He straddled her back and got the muscle rub out, and slipped her nightgown off her shoulders.

He gave her a deep tissue back rub, and really focused on getting her knots out, and making her feel better.

"Darling, are you sure you aren't upset that the wedding party had to be switched all around at the last minute?"

"It's fine. Stacey is your only attendant, Jack is my only attendant, and Max is marrying us. It's perfectly fine".

"I hated to kick Meredith and Allyson out of the wedding, but they crossed the line when they defended Paige to me".

"Completely understandable".

She grew quiet while he continued to massage her.

Several minutes later, she broke the silence.

"Darling, do you ever have any doubts?"

"Doubts? About what?"

"About you, and me, and whether or not our marriage will last".

"No. I love you enough to know that we will get through anything".

"It just seems like the universe is against us".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's Paige, and then my apartment getting robbed, which I think is still Paige, and then the tabloids and the papers, which again is Paige, except now, people believe it. Just seems like we should have eloped and let that be the announcement".

"Darling, you deserve a wedding with your family in attendance".

"I know, I just want this whole attack on us thing to be over with".

"Me too. I hate seeing you so stressed out from it all".

"Jonathan, I am not saying that I want it to be over with because it stresses me. Don't you see, she's attacking you just like she is attacking me. She's running my reputation down by saying that I have slept around and that I stole you from her. But she's attacking yours too by saying that you are with me and don't care about my past".

"Jennifer, I don't care about your past. I told you that".

"Jonathan, you aren't listening to me. I am saying that I don't want her to keep attacking us because it's not fair for her to attack you".

"Jennifer, I am listening to you. You aren't making sense".

She rolled over and glared at him.

"How can you say that? I always make sense".

"I didn't say you never make sense, I said you aren't making sense".

"Jonathan! Stop saying that I never make sense".

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you did, I heard you. Twice".

"Ok, ok."

"See, you admit it."

"Jennifer-"

"Let me see if I can explain this in terms that you will understand, since you think I don't make sense. I. want. All. Of. This. Attacking. To. Be. Over. With. Is that clear enough?"

"Jennifer-you are being ridiculous, come on. Let's just get some sleep".

She rolled over and turned the light out and didn't say anything else to him.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up before his alarm went off, and turned it off. He rolled over and kissed her cheek and then hopped in the shower. They hadn't touched each other all night long.

After he was showered and dressed, he sat down at the desk and wrote her a love note, hoping it would smooth things over. He went and placed it on his pillow, and lightly kissed her on the forehead before leaving for the office.

Jennifer woke up around 8:30, and immediately saw the note.

She sat up and read it.

"Jennifer-

First of all, I love you more than words can say. I am so happy to be getting married to you tomorrow. I am sorry that Paige has caused so many issues for us, but one thing she hasn't done, is the one thing that she cannot do, which is make me stop loving you. No matter what she prints, or what she says, it would never change the way I feel about you. I wasn't trying to say that you never make sense, I was trying to say that I wasn't able to follow what you were saying to me in that moment. That's all. If you weren't the intelligent, beautiful, sexy woman that you are, I wouldn't have proposed to you three times, and by the way, I meant it every single time. I love you so much, and I can't wait to kiss you and hold you the next time I see you. Enjoy your lunch with Stacey at L'Orangerie. -J".

She had tears in her eyes. She felt so bad about them fighting the night before.

She sprang up out of bed and headed to the shower. She and Stacey were supposed to have lunch today, and she was thinking maybe she could go to see Jonathan before that and straighten things out.

She left the house and headed towards his office. Her gas light came on, so she pulled over to get gas.

She had just put the pump in the gas tank on her car when a gloved hand clamped over her mouth and nose, causing her to pass out. They dragged her away to another car, causing her to drop her purse in the process.

The kidnapper climbed into the front seat and locked all the doors. They picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, yes it's done. She's in the back seat right now, and she's asleep. We are on our way".


	19. Chapter 19

"Hart Industries, how may I help you?"

"Can I please speak to Jonathan Hart, it's urgent".

"Right away".

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, it's Stacey Griffin. I am a friend of Jennifer's. I was supposed to meet her at L'Orangerie at 12, and she never showed. I tried calling your house and some guy named Max said that she hasn't been home all day".

"That's strange. She usually keeps her appointments."

"I have never known her to just not show up. Was she ok the last time you saw her?"

"She's pretty stressed about the wedding, and we had kind of an argument last night, but it wasn't a major fight or anything. I tell you what, I am going to call a friend of mine who might be able to track her down. If I hear from her, I will let you know, and you do the same for me, ok?"

"Certainly".

Just as they hung up, Deanne came into Jonathan's office.

"This just came for you, Mr. Hart. It's marked urgent.

He opened it and found a typed letter.

"Jonathan- I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore. I think the best thing to do is to call off the wedding, and us move on with our lives independent of each other. I hope that you understand where I am coming from and can forgive me in time. I will always love you, but sometimes, love isn't the answer. Jennifer".

Jonathan was heartbroken. He thought they had gotten past the part about canceling the wedding. He couldn't believe that she would do this.

He called the house.

"Max, is Jennifer there?"

"No, she left early this morning and hasn't been back since".

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Not a word".

"Max, do me a favor, will ya? Go upstairs to our bedroom and see if she took her clothes".

"Like out of the closets?"

"Yes, exactly like out of the closets".

"Ok, hang on a second".

Jonathan held on for what seemed like eternity and then finally Max picked up again.

"Mr. H. I am up in your bedroom. All of her stuff is here, including suitcases and all her cosmetics".

"Thanks Max".

He was just about to leave and go look for her, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to a Jonathan Hart, please?"

"This is Jonathan Hart".

"My name is Tiffany, and I work at a gas station on Mulholland Drive. A car belonging to you came to get gas earlier today and the lady who was driving it just disappeared. Her purse was scattered all on the ground next to the car. There's no trace of her at all. I hope you don't mind that I went through the glove compartment to find out who the car belonged to".

"No, not at all. I am thankful you did. I am going to call the police and have them come check it out, and I will meet them there".

"Thank you, Mr. Hart".

He hung up and then called Lt. Gray at the LAPD.

He agreed to meet Jonathan at the gas station.

Jonathan was hoping against hope that she wasn't hurt.

***Gas station***

Jonathan pulled up to find Lt. Gray there already investigating.

"Jonathan, we haven't found anything that shows that she was abducted or harmed. She's probably just a runaway bride".

"She wouldn't do that. Did you check the video?"

"Clerk says the cameras haven't worked in months".

"Herschel, you gotta find her. She means everything to me".

"I will try my best. Go on back to the house, I will call you there if I find something".

Jonathan hated it, but he didn't really have a choice.

They had changed the wedding rehearsal to this afternoon at 4, and they were having a big dinner for some of their closest family and friends at Jonathan's house at 7. Jonathan had no idea how he was going to tell everyone that there wasn't going to be a wedding.

***Jonathan's house***

Jonathan came inside.

"Mr. H., we got big problems".

"What is it, Max?"

"The caterer, florist, and photographer all called. Said Miss Edwards called and canceled everything for tomorrow. They said she sounded really stressed and nervous, like. The place where you are getting married called too, and said that she canceled on them too. And if that ain't enough, Mr. Edwards called and said Miss Edwards called and left him a message that the wedding was off and that she had canceled his plane ticket. He wanted to rebook but he wanted to talk to you first".

"Call him back and tell him he is welcome here anytime, but that as of right now, we aren't getting married tomorrow. No date to reschedule has been made. I wish I knew more, but the truth is, I don't know anything. I don't know why she did this, or where she went, Max".

He sat down and put his head in his hands for a minute and then got up and went and poured a nice, stiff, scotch.

Max did as he asked, and gave him some privacy.

He had never seen him like this, and didn't really know how to handle it.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer woke up in a strange room. She looked around to see where she was, but she didn't recognize it.

A door opened, and a young girl came in.

"It's ok, I am just bringing you water and a salad."

"Thank you. Can you help me?"

"Help you with what?"

"Where am I?"

"I cannot answer that. But I will tell the boss".

The girl left and Jennifer opened the water. She was about to take a sip but stopped. She decided to smell it first. It didn't smell out of ordinary, so she took a tentative sip. After figuring out that it most likely hadn't been tampered with, she drank a few gulps and then put the cap back on.

She inspected the salad. It had all of her favorite things-spinach, sliced pears, tomatoes, hearts of palm.

"This is just like that salad that I used to have at Bronte café".

She picked at it, but she really wasn't that hungry.

She looked around the room. She had a nice, big bed, and a bookshelf with books, and a bathroom. No windows, only one door. There was a closet with clothes for her, and some extra blankets and pillows.

She changed clothes in the bathroom into some yoga pants and a t-shirt and socks. She teared up at the socks. She missed wearing Jonathan's socks.

She laid back down on the bed, after having selected a tawdry romance novel only to pass the time.

Every time she read a sex scene, she teared up, missing Jonathan.

She finally threw the book down and tried to sleep.

About an hour later, the door opened, and there stood Paige.

"I don't have anything to say to you".

"That's cute. You aren't exactly in a position to make demands".

"I don't care about anything you have to say. You have made your disdain for me abundantly clear these past few months. There's nothing you can say to me that will be ok".

"Not even if I told you that I was just doing my job?"

"Not even that. I don't believe anything you have to say".

"Now Jennifer, you of all people know that when I am hired to do a job, I do it 100%. I was paid to write those horrible things about you in the press. It wasn't me that was trying to ruin your life, it was someone else".

"And I am supposed to believe that?"

"Yes, because it's true."

"You accuse me of stealing Jonathan from you when you know that wasn't true. You break into my house and trash it and destroy my things, and then you print malicious lies about me and him in the papers, and you expect me to believe that you were paid to do it?"

"Yes, because I was".

"Well, I don't. I think you are just being spiteful."

"You know me better than that".

"Based on the things that you printed about me and Jonathan, you never knew me at all. Don't you have a paper to run?"

"I was fired, thanks to your boyfriend calling the legal team on me".

"Well, you deserve that. You were especially cruel".

Jennifer turned away from Paige.

"Jennifer, it's time you met who was paying me to do this. Maybe then you will understand".

The door opened.

In walked Elliott Manning.

Jennifer ran past him to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Oh, come on, Jen. Don't be like that. I just want to talk to you, I promise, I won't hurt you".

"Go away, Elliott. I don't want anything to do with you".

"I just want to talk to you".

"Tell me through the door".

"No. Come out face to face".

"No thank you".

"I am not leaving Jennifer, till we talk face to face.

"I don't want you touching me".

"Ok, fine. If that's what you want. Just talking".

She slowly opened the door.

"Go across the room, Elliott".

He did, and she came and sat down on the bed.

"Paige, go stand by him".

Paige did.

"Now, you had something to say?"

"It's very simple. Jonathan has beaten me at every competition, out of every business deal, he is always the better competitor. So, now I am taking the thing that means the most to him. You".

"You can't keep me here forever".

"Why not? I have everything you need, right here for you. If you need something that I haven't provided for you, then please, just ask".

"You repulse me".

"You love me and you know it".

"I never did and I never will".

"Oh, and Jen-don't get smart and try to figure out how to have them rescue you. You don't have a clue where you are, and even if they found this house, they aren't ever going to find you, honey. Nobody will ever find you".

With that, he and Paige left the room.

Jennifer was determined not to cry.

She started looking through the dresser drawers, to see what she could find. Maybe if she found something with an address, she could figure out where she was and somehow let Jonathan know.

She didn't find anything other than a stack of legal pads and some pens.

Paige came in and brought her some more water and magazines.

"Here. I thought you might want to read these".

She didn't say anything.

"Jennifer, I hope that when this is all over, you will realize that I was only doing my job and you and I can go back to being friends again".

"You can't be serious".

Paige looked sad, but just shook her head and left.

***One month later***

Jonathan had tried to put the pieces of his life back together. He missed her so much it ached. He physically ached. He threw himself into his work. He still owned Willow Pond, but he refused to move in or sell it.

He thought about what went wrong often, and couldn't figure it out.

Nothing about the whole thing made any sense to him. He felt horrible feeling like that since that was what he and Jennifer had argued about, but it was true. Nothing made sense.

He literally went through the motions of each day. Eat, work, sleep, repeat.

He had told himself that if he didn't make her happy, he would accept that as long as she was happy. It was the not seeing her and the not knowing if she was happy that kept him in this place.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer had settled into a routine of sorts in her room.

She did exercises, she read books, she wrote her own books. There was someone there who was doing her laundry and bringing her clean clothes. The food was normal, and was all of her favorites. They even let her venture out to the backyard once or twice a week for fresh air, usually at night.

She found that she did better when she didn't think about Jonathan.

It was late in July when the young girl, named Claire, came and brought her some water.

"Listen, Mr. Manning is going out of town next week. When that happens, I will be staying here with you, and I will let you out of the room more. Just don't tell him".

She agreed. She decided to figure out if Claire would help her get to Jonathan.

***One week later***

True to her word, Claire let her out of the room once Elliott left.

She let her sit on the back porch in the daytime and enjoy the fresh air.

Jennifer got very brave.

"Claire, could I please call my father? He has to be worried sick about me".

Claire nodded and brought her the cordless phone.

She called the house but there wasn't any answer.

She hung up and then quickly called Jonathan at the office.

"Deanne, is Jonathan there?"

"Yes, one moment".

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, it's me. Jennifer. I don't have very long-"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but-"

"Can you meet me for lunch?"

"No, I cannot".

"Jennifer-I don't think we have anything to say to each other if you aren't willing to meet me in person".

"Jonathan, I didn't say I didn't want to. I said I couldn't. Now if you could just let me explain, I'll-"

"You explained enough in your letter, Jennifer. Listen, I have to go".

He hung up.

Tears fell down her cheeks.

She called the house and was hoping to get Max, but there was no answer.

Claire came back and told her that they needed to go back inside now.

"Claire, if I was to write a letter to someone, would you mail it for me?"

"Certainly".

"Thank you".

She went and sat on the couch, and wrote the letter.

The letter was brief but to the point.

"Jonathan-Elliott is holding me in a house. I am somewhere in Los Angeles, but I don't know where. I am writing you this moments after we hung up. I don't know what letter you are talking about and I don't why you were so upset with me, it's not like I asked to be kidnapped. I love you, and I thought you loved me too. Please come find me! He keeps saying that he wants to beat you at something. Maybe if you two do a business deal, he will let me go. I love you so much. -J".

She folded it inside another note that said "Deanne, please make sure Jonathan gets this", and then addressed the envelope.

She licked the envelope and Claire gave her a stamp, and then ran it out to the mailbox.

Jennifer used that time to swipe some mail with the address on it, and stuffed it in her pocket.

Claire let her stay out of her room all day, and later that night, while Claire was in the bathroom, Jennifer unplugged the cordless phone and ran it to her room.

When she went to bed that night, she looked behind all the furniture, but didn't find a phone jack in there anywhere. She sat down on the bed and started to cry.

***Two days later***

Jonathan was in his office when Deanne brought in the mail.

"Mr. Hart, there is a letter here for you, marked urgent."

"Who is it from?"

"Not sure, it was inside another letter".

"Ok, thank you".

He took it from her and put it on his desk. He got a phone call then, about an emergency meeting, and he left without looking at it at all.


	20. Chapter 20

***Three days later***

Jennifer was growing antsy. Jonathan still hadn't burst through the door to find her. Either he was so mad at her and didn't care that she had been kidnapped, or he hadn't read her letter yet. She tried to get the phone again, but she didn't want to push her luck with Claire.

Claire surprised her that afternoon.

"I have to run to the grocery store, I should only be gone an hour. Now, there is an alarm system, so if you try to escape, it won't end pretty. I am going to let you stay out here though. Just don't open the windows or the doors".

She nodded.

As soon as she was gone, she grabbed the phone.

She called Jonathan's office first.

"Can I speak to Jonathan Hart please?"

"Certainly, one moment".

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, it's me. Where are you?"

"Jennifer, I'm busy."

"Jonathan, Elliott is about to be back here, please come get me".

"Jennifer-you got what you wanted, you called off the wedding, and left me. Rubbing it in isn't necessary".

"Jonathan, I am not enjoying this!"

"Jennifer, I don't' know what to tell you. You made your bed, now lie in it. I have to go".

He hung up the phone.

So that's why he hadn't come to rescue her, he didn't believe that she was kidnapped. Well, one thing was for sure, if she ever got away from Elliott, she wouldn't be going back to Jonathan.

***One week later***

Jonathan had a meeting set up for 2 p.m. If it went well, he would be buying a company named Miller Electronics. This purchase had been in the works for months, and every time he got close, they would pull out.

He was ready to get this deal behind him. He had promised himself that if he wasn't successful at this meeting, he would never attempt to buy this company again.

He was in the office when Deanne told him that the meeting was scheduled to begin in the conference room.

"Here goes nothing".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was in her room when Paige came in.

"Elliott is taking you somewhere, so make sure you are dressed and ready to go in an hour".

She nodded.

Right on time, Paige got her and put her in the car. Elliott drove them to their location, and about a block away, he blindfolded her.

She felt them place her in a crate, and she instantly became scared. She kept quiet though, because she didn't want to upset him.

She felt herself being wheeled around.

She crossed her fingers and hoped this would end ok.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan went to the conference room.

Jordan Lightfoot, the executive he had been dealing with, was there.

"Mr. Hart, the owner of the company is going to be here in 5 minutes, and he will be conducting this meeting from here on out".

"Thank you".

Just then, the door opened, and Elliott Manning walked in.

"Hello, Jonathan. We meet again".

"Hello, Elliott. Shall we get down to business?"

"Now, don't be so hasty. I have something you might want. And if I'm right, it will change the parameters of our deal."

He signaled to one of his executives to open the door, and Paige walked in, wheeling the wooden crate.

Elliott cracked it open, and helped Jennifer out of the crate.

She took the blindfold off.

"Jonathan!"

"Hello, Jennifer". His face was like stone, no expression at all.

"Paige, take her to Mr. Hart's office".

They left.

His assistant took the crate away.

"Now, Jonathan, if you want Jennifer back, you will have to pay me $25 million for my company".

"You're company is only worth $10 million, Elliott. I am not giving twice that".

"$15 million, and I will throw in all the furnishings".

"$15 million, and I get Jennifer, everything associated with the company, and the furnishings".

"Deal".

They signed the paperwork, and Jonathan told Elliott to stay there while he got the check ready.

He went back to his office.

He wrote a note to Deanne and asked her to call the police and have them come right away.

He went into his office, and then asked Paige to run to the conference room and tell Elliott it would be about 10 minutes.

Jennifer stayed in Jonathan's office.

He made no effort to touch her or anything.

"Jonathan-"

"I convinced Elliott to let you go. You don't have to stay".

"Why wouldn't I stay? Why are you acting so strange?"

"Jennifer, I meant what I said. You left me, and canceled the wedding. Just because you show up 2 months later, that doesn't mean we are just going to pick up where we left off".

"Jonathan, if you would just let me explain-"

"No. I heard enough. You can go, now".

Brokenhearted and devastated, she left.

She didn't really know where to go, so she took a cab to a rental car place, and then went and bought boxes.

She rented a storage unit, and then a room at the Beverly Hills Hotel.

She drove to Jonathan's, and rang the doorbell.

Max answered.

"Miss Edwards, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get my things".

"Mr. Hart had me box them up and put them in the guest room."

"Thanks, Max".

She brought them downstairs one by one, and loaded the car.

When she was done, she went to the desk in the den, and wrote him a note.

"Jonathan-

You wouldn't let me explain at the office, or on the phone. I can only hope that you will read this and really try to understand what happened. I love you, that hasn't changed. I didn't choose Elliott over you, I would never do that. I was kidnapped at the gas station and he was the one holding me. Ever since May 4th, I have been held in a room at his house. I tried to tell you that on the phone and in person, but you kept saying you had heard enough. I got a room at the Beverly Hills Hotel, and I am going to be here a few more days. If I don't hear from you, I will be going back to my father's. No matter what, I love you and I always will. I hope that it's enough. -Jennifer".

She left him the note on the desk, and asked Max to promise to make him read it.

"I will, Miss Edwards. Where you been? It's not the same without you here".

"I was kidnapped and held by Elliott Manning. He wanted to get Jonathan back, so he took me".

"I'm glad you are ok, Miss Edwards. I will tell him to at least read the letter".

"Thank you, Max".

She left then, and went and loaded her stuff into the storage unit, and picked a couple boxes to take with her to the hotel, which she would then repack into suitcases.

As soon as she was settled into her room, she took a long, hot bubble bath.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan came home and poured himself a drink.

He was livid. He had paid extra money and Jennifer hadn't even told him Thank you. He felt so used.

"Mr. H., Miss Edwards came over and got her things. She left you a note on the desk, and I promised her I would have you read the letter."

He didn't say anything, he just got up and went and read the letter.

"Max, did you talk to her at all?"

"Yeah, but not for long. All she said was that Elliott had kidnapped her and held her to get back at you, and that she was here to get her things. Why don't you go talk to her, Mr. H? I am sure she will tell you more than she will tell me".

He had a point.

He didn't say anything, he just grabbed his keys and left, heading for the Beverly Hills Hotel.

***Jennifer's room***

Jennifer had just gotten out of the bath. She had a towel wrapped around her, and was furiously going through her clothes looking for a nightgown.

There was a knock at the door.

She went and cautiously answered it.

"Jonathan, what are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

"Certainly".

She went and grabbed the robe, and disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I just got out of the bath and I was getting dressed".

"If this is a bad time-"

She reappeared.

"It's not. What's on your mind?"

"I want you to tell me everything".

She nodded.

They went and sat on the couch, she sat on one end and made sure there was space between them.

"What would you like to know?"

"Tell me what happened".

"Well, you had left me that note on your pillow. And I got up and read it, and then got ready and I was coming to your office to apologize. I had to stop for gas, and that's when he got me. When I woke up, I was in a room in his house. No windows. Paige comes in. We argued, then he comes in, and he told me that it was no use trying to have you find me, because nobody would ever find me. So, last week, he went out of town, and the girl that he had staying with me let me out of the room, and let me call my father. When he didn't answer, I called you. When you wouldn't talk to me, I called the house to try and talk to Max. I thought maybe if he told you where I was, you would listen to him. But he didn't answer. So, I then convinced Claire to mail a letter for me. I mailed it to you at the office, so that way it wouldn't be suspicious, and I sat and waited for three days for you to come find me. Then, Paige comes and tells me that I had to go somewhere; I got ready, and they blindfolded me and put me in that crate thing, so that I wouldn't just run away, I presume. And well, you know what happened after that".

"You left out the part about you writing me the letter that was mailed to me at my office, and you calling all the vendors and canceling the wedding".

"I told you about the letter, I mailed it to Deanne".

"No, Jennifer. I mean the one you overnighted to me on May 4th".

"I didn't do that".

"You didn't write me a letter breaking up with me? You didn't write a letter telling me to move on from you?"

"Jonathan, I love you. Why would I have done that? I thought you loved me too. And I didn't cancel any vendors".

"It appears that this has all been a misunderstanding".

"So, all this time you thought that I had broken up with you and canceled our wedding?"

He nodded.

She was growing increasingly angrier.

"Did you even have the police look for me?"

"Yes, I did. They said that because the gas station had no video tapes, they assumed you were a runaway bride. I didn't want to, but when I got home, Max said the vendors had called and wondered if we were really canceling everything".

"And you believed it then?"

"I didn't want to. But nothing else made sense".

"So, even though we told each other multiple times a day leading up to our wedding that we loved each other, and even though I gave up everything to be with you, you still believed that I no longer loved you and just canceled everything?"

"Jennifer-"

"Jonathan, you don't have to say anything. In fact, you can just go. I am going to the bathroom".

She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Jonathan waited for her to come out, and after about 10 minutes, she did. It was obvious she had been crying.

"I thought you left".

"I am not leaving till we settle this."

She sat down on the other end of the couch.

"It's settled. You don't trust me".

"I never said that".

"You didn't have to".

"Jennifer-what was I supposed to think? I am not saying you did this, but whomever called those people and wrote that letter surely wanted me and everyone else to think you had just gotten cold feet, and it worked. You and I had that argument the night before, and you mentioned not getting married then too. What else was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to think I loved you and that I wouldn't do that".

"I did. In the beginning. But then when the days turned to weeks and you still hadn't resurfaced, well, it just became clear that you didn't want me".

"I have always wanted you".

"And I always wanted you, until I thought you didn't want me".

"So, all that stuff you said about you always loving me no matter what isn't true?"

"No, that's not what I am saying".

"I don't follow what you are saying".

"I'm saying I still love you, dammit!"

She drew a shaky breath.

"Well, that's good, because I still love you too".

"Good, then we have somewhere to start".

She nodded.

She scooted closer to him.

"Jennifer, we have to do something right now".

She looked at him, puzzled.


	21. Chapter 21

He stood up and went and got the phone. He called Lt. Gray and asked him to come to Jennifer's room.

"Jonathan, what for?"

"To press charges against Elliott Manning".

"I don't want to do that".

"Jennifer, do you know what day it is?"

"July something. Tuesday, maybe?"

"Tuesday, July 22. He has held you captive since May 4th. That's 78 days. He owes us not only for the wedding we were forced to cancel, and the honeymoon we missed, but for holding you captive."

"Jonathan, I know him. He will fight anything we bring against him to the death. I am trying to find ways to get him out of my life, not spend ten years in a court fight".

Lt. Gray showed up a few minutes later, after Jennifer had gotten dressed.

She explained everything to him.

"Well unfortunately, you don't have an address or any way of locating where you were held. If we come across him, we can question him, but that's about all".

"Thank you".

Jonathan showed him out, and rejoined Jennifer on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly".

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not at all. Never laid a hand on me".

He nodded.

"Have you eaten?"

"Not today".

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm famished".

They ordered room service and Jennifer cracked open the mini-bar and got them two water bottles.

She got up and went to the bathroom and came back to him.

"I feel like I should give you this, after everything that happened".

She put her engagement ring in his hand.

"Jennifer, I love you. You said you loved me".

"I do love you".

"Jennifer, if I love you, and you love me, then why would you not wear your engagement ring?"

"Because, I want you to love me and trust me".

"I do trust you".

"Jonathan, if you trusted me, then how could you believe that I wanted to break up with you out of the blue like that?"

"Jennifer, I'm sorry. I was hurt, and it was just easier to believe what everyone was telling me instead of convincing them that you didn't run off".

"If you didn't trust me this time, how do I know you will trust me next time?"

"Jennifer, I will do whatever I have to do in order to prove to you that I love you and trust you".

She was crying again, and wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Did they tow my car from the gas station?"

"No, Max drove it back to the house. And then, I sold it".

She nodded.

There was a knock at the door, and she went and answered it and signed for the room service, which they wheeled in.

She made him a plate and handed it to him, and then made herself a plate, and sat down next to him.

They mostly ate in silence. After she was done, she put her plate back on the cart and went and washed her face.

He didn't want to leave her, but they weren't really talking anymore. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but they both needed the moment to be right.

She came and sat by him on the couch. She wanted to touch him so bad, but she wanted him to want to touch her, too.

"How about a movie?"

"Sure".

She grabbed the remote and ordered them a movie on TV.

She handed him a blanket, as he kicked his shoes off and got comfortable.

They watched the movie, and he occasionally stroked her hair.

After the movie was half over, she looked over to see he had fallen asleep.

He looked so adorable laying there.

She turned the movie off, and the lights, and grabbed his arm.

"Jonathan, come on".

He stirred a little.

"Jonathan…come on".

He stood up and she led him to the bed, where he climbed in and got comfy.

She locked the hotel door, and then climbed in bed with him.

She leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you", she whispered.

She nestled back against Jonathan, and fell asleep.

***A few hours later***

They were both sleeping soundly.

All of a sudden, Jennifer started screaming.

"No, let me go, leave me alone! NO!"

Jonathan sat up and grabbed her.

"Jennifer-wake up. It's just a nightmare, you're safe".

She was panting and breathing heavily.

He jumped up and got her a bottle of water, and brought it to her.

"I'm sorry".

"It's ok".

"Want to talk about it?"

"Elliott….grabbing me".

"How can I help you feel better?"

She drank the water and laid back down.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan".

He wrapped his arms around her till she fell back asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up and rolled over to hug Jonathan.

His side of the bed was empty.

There was a note instead.

"Jennifer-had to go to the office, didn't want to wake you. Dinner tonight? If yes, call Deanne and let her know.- Jonathan".

Jennifer smiled and called the office.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Deanne, can you please tell Mr. Hart that Jennifer says yes to dinner?"

"Perfect. I am supposed to tell you that there will be a delivery at your hotel room this afternoon at 1, and to follow the instructions in the package".

"Ok, thank you".

She hung up and called her father and they had a long chat.

"You and Jonathan are long overdue for a visit, my dear."

"I agree. We will hopefully be able to plan that soon".

After a long chat, they hung up and she went downstairs to the spa. She got her hair done, and picked up her delivery afterwards.

She brought the packages into the hotel room.

The first one was a beautiful emerald green sequined strapless evening gown. The second one was a pair of black strappy heels, that looked amazing, and a black lace clutch. The third was an envelope.

"Put this blindfold on when your chariot arrives. Max will be your chauffeur and he will bring you to your surprise destination. He will be picking you up at 5 p.m. precisely".

She laid around a little, and then started getting ready.

She was ready and waiting downstairs at 4:45. Max showed up right on time.

He got her settled into the car, and helped her with the blindfold. He drove her to the destination, and pulled up and parked.

He helped her out of the car, and led her inside.

"Where are we?"

"Can't tell you, Miss Edwards".

"Oh, come on, Max. Please?"

"Just a little further".

He got her in position, and took off the blindfold.

The room was completely dark. The only thing she could see was a table with a white table cloth on it.

"Max, this is silly. Why won't you tell me where we are? I know it has something to do with my date with Jonathan".

Max disappeared around a corner, and all at once, music and lights filled the room.

Jonathan was standing over in the corner, and he was all dressed in a tux.

There was a string quartet playing for them.

"Can I have this dance?"

She nodded.

He held his arms out to her and they danced. She had her cheek next to his, and rubbed his back while they danced.

After several dances, they sat down at the table.

Max brought their dinner in, and then left.

"You two enjoy yourselves".

Jennifer stood up and hugged Max.

"Thank you".

"Sure thing, Miss Edwards".

He turned to Jonathan.

"She's one hell of a broad".

Jennifer let out a hearty laugh, and sat back down.

Jonathan poured them some champagne, and then they lifted the covers off their plates so that they could eat.

Max's stuffed chicken and wild rice.

They cleaned their plates, and then Jonathan asked her if she had room for dessert.

"Jonathan, where are we?"

"I will give you the grand tour in a few moments. Dessert?"

"I can't eat another bite".

He stood up and took her hand, and led her up the staircase.

They went into the first room on the left.

"Jonathan, what are we doing?"

He flipped on the lights. The room was empty.

He turned to look at her.

"This was going to be our room".

"Our room?"

"Yes, our room".

It suddenly dawned on her where they were.

"I thought you sold this place".

"Nope. I didn't have the heart to move in without you, but I couldn't bear to let it go, either."

She started to cry and looked away.

"I ruined everything for you".

"No, no you didn't. That's why I brought you here. I found the letter that you sent me, through Deanne today. I finally read it. I was so busy that day that it arrived that I never read it, and it got buried under papers. You didn't ruin anything, I did. I am so sorry I didn't listen to you on the phone and I am so sorry I was so short with you in my office yesterday. And I promise, if you'll let me, that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you".

"You don't have to do that. I'm ok. I just want us back, again".

"I want that too".

She was surprised.

"You do?"

He nodded.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"So, what happens now?"

"This".

He grabbed her and kissed her, nice and slow, but with lots of passion.

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close as they kissed.

"I love you, so much Jennifer Suzanne".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out her engagement ring.

"Now, darling, I can slip this back on your finger, and we can plan another wedding, and go on with our lives. Or, I can get you a new one and we can plan another wedding and go on with our lives".

"Jonathan, far be it for me to turn down sparkly jewelry. However, I want the one that you proposed to me with, the first time".

He slipped it on her finger and then kissed her again, several times.

"Darling…this time, when we plan the wedding again, can we do something a little different?"

"What did you have in mind?"

She told him, and he completely agreed.

He gave her a tour of the rest of the house, and then paid the string quartet. After they were gone, he took their dishes and put them in a box, and put the box in the trunk of his car.

"Darling, is Max coming to get me?"

"No, why would he?"

"Well, I need to go back to the hotel".

He looked hurt.

She put her arms on his chest.

"To get my things? I was hoping to stay with you, tonight".

He pulled her in for a hug.

"I want you to stay with me, every night".

"Good".

She laced her hand in his, and they walked to the car. He opened the door for her and she climbed in. He locked up the house and they drove back to the other house.

They drove to the Beverly Hills Hotel, and she quickly packed her suitcases, and then checked out of the hotel. He insisted on paying her bill.

"Darling, you don't have to do that".

"Jennifer, it's because of me that you stayed here in the first place".

"No darling, it's because of Elliott".

"True. But if I had been more understanding, we would have been at home last night".

She let him pay for the room, and they carried her things to the car.

"Darling, can we run by the storage unit?"

"For what? I can have your things brought to the house tomorrow".

"I don't have any pajamas".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Don't worry about it".

She laced her hand through his and held it the whole way home.

***Jonathan and Jennifer's house***

They pulled up and parked.

Jonathan came around and opened the door for her, and then unlocked the front door.

He leaned down and picked her up.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold".

She kissed him as he did, and then he set her down. He grabbed her bags first and brought them in. He then grabbed the box and took it to the sink.

"Where's Max?"

"It's Tuesday. Poker night. He won't be back till morning".

She headed to the kitchen and did their dishes, while he took her bags upstairs.

He came downstairs and found her.

"Babe, the dishes can wait".

"I'm almost done".

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she finished up.

"Ok darling, just let me put these in the dishwasher and then it will be done".

She loaded the dishwasher and then went to the fridge.

She grabbed a few things, and put them on the counter.

"Darling, do you want the same kind of wedding as last time, or do you want something different?"

"Both. I want whatever you want, but this time, I want you to let me hire a wedding coordinator".

"For what?"

"So that they can stress about it so you won't have to".

"I like that idea".

She put the items back in the fridge.

"All done."

"What's all done?"

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I just made you some more coffee creamer".

"Oh, I have missed you".

"Jonathan, I want you to know, I never chose Elliott over you. I haven't ever chosen Elliott for anything. You are the one I choose, and you are the one I want".

"I know. I'm sorry I said that, I'm sorry I thought that."

He pulled her in close for a hug, and then kissed her.

She rested her head on his chest, and told him all about how Paige got fired for the lies she was printing, and how Elliott paid her to do it.

"And then she had the nerve to tell me that she hoped after all of this was over, we could still be friends".

"Jennifer, I would never tell you who to be friends with, but seriously, if you resumed a friendship with her, I would probably take you to have your head examined".

"And you would be in your right mind to do so".

She hugged him and held him close, and then they went upstairs.

"It's so strange to not have anything hanging in the closet".

"We will fix that tomorrow, I promise".

She went over to the closet and took her heels off.

She reached behind her back and started unzipping her dress.

"Here, let me".

She let him unzip her dress, and he helped her step out of it.

"Thank you".

He pulled her to him.

"You are so beautiful".

He kissed her and then moved his kisses to her neck.

"Darling, I love what you are doing. I do. But, I am the only one here who doesn't have clothes on".

"Right. Sorry".

She started untying his bow tie, and unbuttoning his shirt.

After his shirt was off him, she ran her nails over his chest, and kissed him.

He stepped out of his pants and then picked her up and laid her on the bed.

He reached up and turned out the light, and then wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and squeezed her breast, and then reached behind her to undo her bra. After that was off her and tossed to the side, he suckled her nipples some, causing her to cry out.

She ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head steady on her breast.

He started trailing kisses down to her belly button and then back up.

His lips assaulted her neck as his hands tugged her thong off her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She framed his face with her hands, and kissed her passionately.

They quickly joined their bodies together and moved together in a frenzied motion.

"Come on, honey".

"Ok, baby".

"Oh God….Jona….than….."

They went over the brink together at the same time, and laid there, panting.

"That was incredible".

"You are always incredible".

"I love you so much, Jonathan Charles".

"I love you too, Red".

They fell asleep together, all wrapped up in each other's arms, never wanting to let go. Jennifer dreamed of their wedding all night long.


	22. Chapter 22

***September***

It was a lovely fall day, near the end of September. Jennifer and Jonathan had planned everything to last detail.

They had moved into Willow Pond just a few weeks before, and had gotten settled, for the most part.

She had stayed at Willow Pond the night before the wedding alone, and Jonathan and Max had stayed at the old house together.

She woke up when her alarm went off, and was just about to grab a shower, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Hey gorgeous. I have an idea. What if you and I get married today?"

"I guess I could fit that into my schedule".

"I missed you last night".

"Jonathan, you were here till almost 1, and we were very acquainted before you left".

"I know, but it wasn't the same falling asleep without you, waking up without you".

"I didn't particularly enjoy waking up without you either, darling. But, after today, we won't have to worry about that".

"I can't wait".

"Well, if I am going to marry you today, I need to shower and straighten my hair. I love you, I will see you in a bit".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and then quickly showered and got ready.

Her hair and makeup were flawless, as always.

She slipped on her dress, and shoes, and headed downstairs.

Her father picked her up in the limo that Jonathan had arranged, and she quickly grabbed the flowers that she had set aside for this moment.

She locked Willow Pond, and then climbed in the limo.

"Jennifer, darling, you look absolutely stunning".

"Hi Pa, thank you".

"Nervous?"

"Not really. Just excited".

They pulled up to the secret location, and Stephen got out first. Then, he helped her out. They stayed out of sight, till they could be sure that Jonathan and Max were in place.

"Jennifer, there they are. Waiting for you".

"Let's go, Pa".

She linked her arm through his, and carried her flowers, as he walked her down to the beach, where Jonathan was waiting.

Max had gotten ordained online, so that he could marry them.

10 minutes later, he was pronouncing them Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart.

He didn't even have time to finish the sentence, telling Jonathan to kiss his bride.

They walked back to the limo, and they all piled in and took it to the hotel where they were holding their big wedding and reception. Nobody but Stephen and Max and the two of them would know that they were already married.

She had a room in the hotel and so did he, and in two hours, everyone was meeting upstairs on the rooftop. Stacey, her matron of honor, thought she was getting her hair done.

She left the limo first, and headed to her room. She had just enough time to grab her wedding dress from the closet and put it on before Stacey got there.

The dress she had worn to the beach was a strapless white gown with taffeta overlay and a lace bodice. It was the dress she was supposed to have worn when she and Jonathan were originally supposed to be married.

The dress she was wearing today was a new one, and Jonathan hadn't seen it yet.

It was white, with a sweetheart neckline, mermaid style and it was covered in sequins and sparkles. She had chosen a tiara instead of a veil. She had on her mother's diamond earrings, as she had that morning. They were her something old. Her something new both times had been the dress. Her something borrowed had been a handkerchief of Max's, that she had carried around her flowers, and the something blue had been her garter.

Stacey looked absolutely to die for in her strapless silver sequined gown. Jennifer was carrying a bouquet of white roses, purple hyacinth, and pink gladiolus, and Jonathan, Max, Stephen, and Jack had boutonnieres of purple hyacinth and white roses. The rooftop of 152 Sunset had been decorated in purple and silver, with purple flowers all over the place. Jennifer had told the wedding planner to get all the purple flowers she could find.

She had another surprise for Jonathan.

Instead of traditional music, she and her dad walked down the aisle to an instrumental version of "Lucky In Love".

Jonathan was blown away when he saw her. She looked absolutely mesmerizing.

They had chosen to write their own vows, and they had told Max to make it short.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman join in holy matrimony. No two people on Earth are more suited for each other than these two. They are merely a couple of hearts who just cannot stay apart. Who gives this woman to be married?"

"I do".

Stephen kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Jonathan's.

"Miss Edwards and Mr. Hart have chosen to write their own vows. Mr. Hart, when you are ready".

Jennifer turned and handed her flowers to Stacey.

Jonathan took both of her hands.

"From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were someone special. You didn't have to entertain me that night, but you did. And even though I was supposed to have been on a date with your roommate, and you were just keeping me company till she arrived, you and I were really on a little date of our own. At least that's what it ended up like. And then one date turned into two, and then I hired you to write an article about me and I flew you to LA and I didn't want you to ever leave. And before we knew it, we were in a whirlwind romance. It hasn't been an easy road for us, but we are still here. You are my last first kiss, and my best one. The first thing I noticed about you was your eyes; but they pale in comparison to how beautiful your heart is. I fall more in love with you each and every day and I hope that our lives together will always be an adventure. With you, my dance card will always be filled. I promise to make you feel beautiful and loved each and every day".

Jennifer had tears in her eyes.

"Jonathan, when I met you, I was desperate for a relaxing evening. And what I got instead was an evening full of adventure, and the best first date I have ever been on. You weren't even there to date me, but you showed concern for me all evening, and made sure that I was taken care of. I knew that I had fallen for you, but I didn't know how you felt when you left. And then the next day, when you sent me flowers even though you were supposed to have been on a date with my roommate, and you hired a handyman to fix the shelf in my closet, I knew that you were the kindest, wonderfully romantic, well-mannered man I had ever met. When I flew out here two days later, I knew instantly that I wasn't going to want to go back to New York. And like you said, the whirlwind began. You're right, it hasn't been the easiest of roads, but you have been by my side almost through the whole thing and for that I am so forever grateful. Every single day, you make me feel loved, desired, and beautiful, and you take care of things I need before I even know that I need them. I fall more in love with you each and every day, and can't wait to go on each and every adventure with you, and I love knowing that my dance card for every day of the rest of my life, is filled, all by you".

There wasn't a dry eye in the place.

"It is now time for the rings".

Stacey and Jack handed the rings to Max.

"Jennifer, place this ring on Jonathan's finger and repeat after me-"With this ring, I thee wed".

"With this ring, I thee wed".

"Jonathan, place this ring on Jennifer's finger, and then repeat after me-"with this ring, I thee wed".

"With this ring, I thee wed".

"Before I pronounce you two husband and wife, I want to say a few somethings. Mr. H. has brought home ladies before, but they weren't nothing like Miss Jennifer. She brought a calming presence to the house, and she was so polite and pleasant. Watching you two fall in love has been a real joy, and I must say, the family wouldn't work with anyone but you joining it, Miss Jennifer".

Jennifer leaned over and kissed Max's cheek. Jonathan gave him a hug.

"Ok, here's the good part. By the powers vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart, Mr. and Mrs. H. Mr. H., you may kiss your bride".

Jennifer framed his face with her hands as he kissed her, and everyone clapped.

Stacey handed her flowers back, and they walked up the aisle. They went to the other side of the rooftop, behind a three-panel screen.

After pictures, dancing, and all their wedding traditions, it was time to leave.

Everyone filed downstairs and formed two lines. They blew bubbles as Jonathan and Jennifer ran through the lines and got in his car.

They were headed to Willow Pond for the night, and then to the airport in the morning.

"Darling, I have a surprise for you, but it's going to change our plans just a little".

"Change them how?"

"Well, I got us a hotel room for the night, so that we would be closer to the airport in the morning".

"Oh. I am ok with that".

"But, we are still going to Willow Pond, because I forgot something".

"Great. I want to change into my other dress".

They pulled up to Willow Pond, and parked.

He came around and opened the door for her, and then carried her across the threshold.

He went back and got her luggage and his, and her garment bag.

They went upstairs and quickly changed clothes.

"Darling what did you forget?"

"It's downstairs".

After they were ready, they headed downstairs, and he took their suitcases to the car.

She was grabbing them water bottles, and she made him a to-go container of the coffee creamer for the next morning.

He appeared in the kitchen.

"Ready Mrs. H.?"

"Mrs. H. I like that". She leaned over and kissed him.

She handed him his water bottle and he set it on the counter and took hers from her and did the same. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the backdoor.

"Close your eyes".

"Ok, they are closed".

He opened the door and led her outside.

He flipped on the carport lights.

There in the carport, was another blue BMW X5 for her.

"Open your eyes".

She teared up as soon as she saw it.

"I don't deserve this".

"We've been all through this, yes you do."

"Thank you, darling".

She threw her arms around his neck.

He took her hand and led her back inside, locking up behind them.

They grabbed their water bottles and the creamer container and got in the car.

They checked into the Four Seasons, and went up to the honeymoon suite.

Jonathan had another surprise up his sleeve.

"Darling, why don't you go into the bathroom to change, so I can get the room ready?"

"Ok". She kissed him and went to change in the bathroom.

When the room was ready, he changed clothes and then yelled for her to come out.

He had put on some red silk boxers, and she had on a red lace teddy. He had put rose petals all over the bed and lit candles all around the room.

There was a bottle of chilled champagne waiting for them.

She put his coffee creamer in the mini-fridge, and then turned to him.

"Great job darling, I love it".

He turned on some soft music, and they danced a little, and then he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He poured them each a glass of champagne.

"To married life".

"To married life".

They clinked glasses, kissed and took a sip.

They made mad, passionate love for hours. Neither of them fell asleep before 4 a.m..

***3 weeks later***

Jonathan and Jennifer were enjoying a wonderful honeymoon in Fiji.

They had a private hut over the ocean, and had enjoyed the beach every single day. They had eaten good food, had lots of great newlywed sex, and drank lots of cocktails.

It was the night before they were supposed to return home.

Jonathan suggested a walk on the beach after dinner, and Jennifer was more than willing.

They got to this special clearing in the coastline, where tide pools formed.

There were wild flowers growing not too far away from the shore, and he went and picked some and brought them back to them.

They were purple orchids. He put one in her hair, and held the rest.

"Jonathan, what are we doing?"

"Well, remember how I proposed to you three times?"

"Yes, I do".

"So, since we got married twice on our wedding day, but we were engaged three times, I figured we might as well get married a third time. If it's alright with you, I'm not counting May 5th as one of our wedding days".

"I am more than ok with that".

"So, the first ceremony was you, me, your dad, and Max. Second ceremony was you, me, Max, the wedding party, and our entire guest list. What if this one is just us?"

"Perfect".

"I'll start. I, Jonathan, take you Jennifer, to be my wife, from this day forward, from now until eternity, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for long as we both shall live".

"I, Jennifer, take you Jonathan, to be my husband, from this day forward, from now until eternity, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for long as we both shall live".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

He found a stick and wrote "JHJ" and the date in the sand.

"If the water washes it away, we will be together forever".

"And if it doesn't?"

"I can't afford three divorces, so I guess we will still be together forever".

"Jonathan!"

She playfully swatted him.

He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her again.

They walked back to their hut.

***A few days later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were home from their honeymoon, and had gone out to dinner.

They were on their way back home when Jennifer spotted something on the side of the road.

"Jonathan, pull over. I need to check that out".

"Ok".

As soon as he had pulled over, she opened the door and ran back to look.

She came back a few minutes later, with something in her arms.

"Darling, can we keep him? I can't bear to think of leaving him out here".

"Sure".

She wrapped him in a towel that Jonathan had in the car, and held him. He was just a baby puppy.

They swung by a pet store, and got him some food, water and food bowls, and a collar and leash, and a few toys and a dog bed.

When they got home to Willow Pond, they came inside and she took him to the kitchen to bathe him.

After a nice clean bath, he was all clean and snuggly.

"We should probably take him to the vet tomorrow to make sure that he's healthy".

"We will do just that, won't we? She was scratching behind his ears.

Max came in the room.

"Whatcha got there, Mrs. H?"

"It's a puppy. We found him on the freeway".

"What are you going to name him?"

They looked at each other.

"How about Freeway?"

"I love that".

"Mrs. H., there were a few deliveries for you tonight. I put everything in the study".

"Thanks, Max".

She handed the puppy to Jonathan, and they went to the study to check it out.

Everything was wrapped individually.

"Did you go shopping?"

"No, honey. I didn't".

"You could, you know. I wouldn't mind".

"I know. But I didn't".

"Max?"

"Yes, Mrs. H?"

"Do you have anything that says who sent these?"

"No, I don't".

"Darling, I think you should just open them".

She grabbed one and opened it.

"What a beautiful painting".

She grabbed the next one and opened it.

"I am not believing this".

She opened all the packages and found that every item was something that had been stolen from her apartment in New York.

The final painting had a note attached to the back.

"Jennifer-I regret my part in everything that took place, and it's only fair that I return everything to you that was taken. It was never intended to scare you. You weren't ever in any danger. I figured if your apartment was broken into, you would move to another building across town and in a month or two, we could resume our friendship. I never dreamed you would move in with Jonathan. I am sorry for everything, and I hope one day you can forgive me. Sincerely, Paige".

She had attached one of her business cards.

"Apparently, she is now working in Chicago at the Tribune".

There was an envelope attached to another painting.

"Inside you will find money to replace those things that were broken that I cannot ship-your mattress, your couch, and your crystal. I hope this will cover it and that this finds you well. Elliott didn't win this round, you did. You won them all". Jennifer counted the money in the envelope, and found $3000.

Jonathan went and got the mail, and brought her a few letters.

She opened the first one and found apology notes from Meredith and Allyson.

"Well, things have truly come full circle. And lucky me, you are still here with me at the end".

"It's not the end, it's the beginning. And there is no place I'd rather be".

Jonathan and Jennifer went and put Freeway in his bed, and covered him with a blanket.

"Max, we're going up. See you tomorrow".

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. H".

"Goodnight Max".


End file.
